


Volton, regular life, with mental illness

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, Shatt, Smut Eventually, Team as Family, don't worry there's still some fluff, eventually shatt, klangst, loads of Langst, more smut after that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Shiro - PTSDHunk - not diagnosedLance - ADD and depressionKeith - anxietyPidge - hallucinationsAll of these friends used to go to the same high school, and reunited at a mental hospital. Which you wouldn't think is a great way to meet people, but it is. Somewhere in Colorado their souls go through life's difficulties, together. Warning you before hand, there are quite a few triggers that will be in this story as a whole. So if your deeply empathetic or are easily trigged, be careful when you read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Voltron before, but this one is much more personal to me. I've either been through or witnessed all the mental illnesses I gave these poor babies. So I relate to this on a deep level. I want you all to know what you're going through is hard but your not alone, even if none of your friends or family understand.

“Somehow we almost all ended up living in the same apartment complex. Life is strange.” Keith mumbled. He crashed on the couch and put his legs up on the table.   
“I love that game!” Pidge said enthusiastically.   
“I haven’t played that, isn’t it about Lesbians?” Hunk asked   
“It is not just about lesbians, plus I think one of them is bi” Pidge added.  
“But it’s one of those choose your own adventure games right?” Shiro asked sitting down on the couch.   
“Yeah, and every choice you make changes the ending.” Lance said, sitting on the floor looking up. “Side note, can anyone help me with my homework, I’m looking at you Pidge.”   
“Sure but I know you understand it, you’re smart.” Pidge said leaning against the wall playing a gameboy.   
“I know but I’m having a bad focus day, I think I need to go on a run or something.” Lance said resting his book over his face. “I can’t even get through this book, I love this book.”   
“Lance, stop focusing on what you can’t do, why don’t you go on a run, we’ll sit and wait for you before we go anywhere.” Shiro reassured him.   
“Promise?” Lance asked cautiously.  
“It is his apartment,” Pidge said buried in the gameboy.   
“Hey it’s my apartment too!” Hunk added.   
“And I basically live on your couch,” Pidge mentioned.  
“Why don’t you go home ever?” Shiro asked, “I know that you’re more that welcome here but…”  
“Whatever is in my head is better than that house, I doubt they even notice I’m gone. My mom’s too gaga over her new boyfriend.”  
Shiro sat up. “Should we call someone?”   
“Please don’t” she said putting down the gameboy. “I’ll be shipped off to florida to live with her brother, who doesn’t have kids and will never have kids. Plus I’m like 17 give me a few months and it won’t matter. I just wish I could go live with my brother and my dad.”  
“Why can’t you?” Lance asked.   
“They’re genius scientists, the last time I saw them is when they were working in the mountains with Shiro. They have to travel a lot.”  
“And I almost died, yeah I remember that.” Shiro added   
“Then just stay here with us!” Hunk said cheerfully.   
“That’s the plan, my man.” She said returning to the gameboy.   
“Actually about that,” Lance started to say. “Check this out. Everyone off the couch!”   
“Ok ok, we’re moving” Shiro said slowly getting of the couch. “How can you even afford a new couch, you’re a college student.”   
“Hunk is a part time cook, and I’m a dog walker. You’d be surprised how much people will pay for me to walk their dog twice a day. My clients are everyone from this apartment complex. Anyways, taadaa!” He pulled the couch out into a bed. “Pull out couch!!!” He kept doing jazz hands until he got a reaction from Pidge.  
She started laughing, “Lance, you are the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”   
“Hey it was my idea.” Hunk sulked.   
“You too Hunk, all of you, nicest guys. She pulled her long hair into a bun. I’m going to go get some dinner for us, I’ll be right back.”   
“Time for us to head out too then.” Keith said, putting his Motorcycle helmet on.   
“Cya guys” Shiro added putting on his helmet as well. On the way out you heard Shiro say, “I think it’s shameful I always ride on the back.   
“Then learn how to drive.” Keith laughed.   
About 10 minutes passed and Lance and Hunk heard a loud scream. “That sounds like Pidge!!” They both yelled.   
“Shh be quiet,” a man in a mask whispered. He held a knife up to her throat. “Just give me what I want!”   
She took a breath and focused. The knife blade was pressured on her left side, but his arm was coming from the right. She slapped the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the junk, hard. “Eat this you piece of shit, she kneed him in the gut, making him keel over. His neck was exposed, she used her elbow and hit his pressure point just right. He passed out on the ground.   
“Pidge, Pidge are you ok??” Lance yelled running over. He had his handgun in his hands, and Hunk had a frying pan. She ran into Hunk’s arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Lance put the gun away and called 911.


	2. Is Pidge ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith get the call, and rush to police office to see Pidge, but is she as ok as she pretends to be?

Keith and Shiro came running into the police’s office. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, in that order, sat squished together on the couch in the lobby. Pidge’s face was wet and her eyes red.   
“Pidge..” Shiro started.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.” She replied quickly, looking forward.   
“Then can we sit with you?”   
“Okay.”  
All five of them squished even closer together, in silence.   
“Miss,” And officer interjected. “Your mother is here.”  
Pidge scowled even further. “Mom, why did you even bother coming?”   
“How rude! I still care about you, even if you drive me bonkers.”  
“Go back home to your ‘boyfriend’” she replied using air quotes.   
“I don’t like your attitude, and I have to sign some paperwork.”   
Lance held her hand, so did Hunk.   
“Then hurry up and do it.”   
“Missy, you should know you’re lucky to not get charged with assault!”  
Lance stood up furious. The cop interjected, “That’s quite a bit overdramatic, if she’s lucky about anything, it’s that she only suffered minor injuries, and has great friends. Miss you can go home now, there’s no reason to keep you here.”  
Pidge stood up and walked out, not even looking her in the face. The rest followed after.   
“Hey Pidge, why don't you get some pizza with us? You have to take your medicine with food, I brought it with us,” Lance asked cautiously.   
“Yeah ok, thanks Lance.”  
Her spirits brightened once they got some food in her, but she kept staring into the corner of the room intently.   
“Are you seeing something?” Hunk asked.   
“Yeah, but nothing important, now lets see how many times we can win the crane game before they kick us out!” She said enthusiastically.   
“Pidge Pidge Pidge Pidge!” They chanted as she got the 12th toy in the row.   
They all laughed each of them carrying two to three toys in their hands.  
“So do we keep these? Or are you going to keep these all to your self?” Hunk chuckled.   
“What kind of friend would keep her friends from having all the stuffed animals they want?”  
They all laughed again. “Hey I forgot to take my medicine.” Lance said surprised.   
“Yeah me too,” Hunk admitted.   
“I got mine, and so did Pidge, and Shiro.” Keith teased.   
“Ok so I’m forgetful.” Lance chuckled.   
“Remember that one time you forgot my birthday?” Keith said already laughing to hard to tell the story. “So you faked a coma, for like 3 days, and then said happy birthday as soon as you ‘woke up’”   
“Yeah yeah I remember.” He sighed smiling.   
“Remember that one time you forgot to cook dinner so you bought a bunch of precooked food and acted like you cooked it yourself?” Hunk added.   
“Hey! Anyones cooking is nothing compared to yours!” Lance said defending himself.   
Keith joined in, “Remember that one time you copied off my notes in high school, and accidentally put your name as Keith?”   
Shiro started talking but he heard Pidge mumbling.   
“What’s that Pidge?” Lance asked.   
She kept mumbling.   
“Pidge?” Shiro said concerned.   
“Huh?” She asked looking up.   
“Who were you talking to?” Hunk asked.   
“I call him Zarkon.” She said quietly.  
“Is he bad?” Lance inquired.   
“Real bad.”  
“What does he do?” Shiro said concerned.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Do you want to sleep in my room?” Lance asked genuinely. “I’m pretty good about scaring away bad guys.”  
“Okay,” She chuckled. “Let’s get back to bashing Lance.”   
“I think we did enough bashing Lance for one night.” Shiro said placing a shoulder on Pidge’s arm.   
“Keith can I speak to you for a second.” Lance said pulling him aside   
“If this is about us spending the night,”  
“Yeah I’m sorry.” Lance whispered.   
“We should probably wait until Hunk is gone anyways.”  
“But I wanted to snuggle.” Lance pouted.   
“Snuggle with Pidge.” Keith chuckled.   
“You know it’s different with you baby.” He whispered wrapping his hand around Keith’s waist.   
Keith grabbed his hand. “Easy tiger, remember where we are.”   
Lance looked around. They were in the middle of the street feet away from their friends who, luckily, were turned away from them.   
“Right.” He said lowering his hands. He looks back and forth and gave him a quick kiss.   
Keith blushed and Lance walked back smiling.   
“What a dork.” Keith chucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said I was going to update this tomorrow? But time got away from me and I was really busy today. I'll do my best to get you guys some more chapters tonight. Let me know how I'm doing! Leave a comment or a kudos. Thank you!


	3. Bed time, with Pidge and Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for bed, and Lance has to make sure Pidge is comfortable, after a night like that.

“Ok you ready to go to bed, did you brush your teeth?”   
“Yeah MOM” Pidge teased.   
“Ok ok, but did you?’’  
“In all seriousness I did.”  
“So I’m leaving a light on, and I’m playing some music.”   
“Sounds good.”   
“Cmere.” He said patting on the bed. “Don’t feel childish, my little sister did this when she was 16.”   
“Don’t worry I don’t.” She said resting her head on his arm.   
He kissed her forehead. “You know you’re basically my sister, so if you want to come with us for holidays, so you don’t have to go.. there. That would be more than ok.”  
“I’ll think about it” She said drowsily.   
He pulled the blanket over the top of them. Hunk peaked in and Lance gave him a thumbs up.  
Lance found himself by the shore of the ocean. He walked into the water. Feeling the waves flowing over him as he sunk into the ocean. Suddenly he saw Keith, he was drowning. He tried to yell to him, but he couldn’t. He tried to swim to him but his feet were trapped in the sand. He had to get to him, he searched desperately for something, a rock a knife, something. He saw and old knife. “What do I do with this?” He looked back down. His leg was still caught. “I’ll just move the rock with this.” He wedged the knife between his foot and the rock. Nothing. He looked up, Keith was unconscious. He started cutting his own foot off. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, but he was free. But Keith was gone. Where did he go?   
“I don’t need you. No one needs you.” Keith’s voice echoed through the water. “We don’t need you, no one needs you.” He heard everyone else voices echoing through his mind.   
“Help!!”  
Lance’s eye shot open. He was sweaty. “Where am I?” Oh right.” He stretched his arm out but didn’t feel Pidge.   
“Pidge?” He asked groggily. “Pidge!?”  
She was crying. He followed her voice, it led him to the bathroom. He cracked the door open. “Pidge?”  
Half her hair lay on the floor. She was sobbing cutting off her hair above her shoulders.   
“Pidge what’s going on?”  
She jumped slightly cutting her neck.   
“Im uh uh.” She was shaking.   
“Can I hug you?” Lance asked.   
She nodded. He pulled her into a hug patting her head. He rocked back and forth softly.   
“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m cutting my hair?”  
“Are you ready to tell me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why are you cutting your hair?”  
“If I was a boy, people wouldn't hurt me like this.”  
“Who hurt you?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Well, if you want to be a boy now, I fully support you, but I don’t think that’s what you want.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don’t want to be a boy, you just don’t want to be hurt.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
“But let’s finish cutting your hair, and we can see if you want to still be a girl in the morning?”   
“You know how to cut hair?”   
“I have lots of siblings, and I’m basically the oldest, so my skills are versatile.”  
She chuckled   
“Good,” he thought, “she’s laughing.”  
“Now come over here,” She stood in front of him, facing the mirror. She didn’t really need to sit, she was so short.  
“Ok, what kind of style are we going for hun.” He cocked his hip to the side and brushed his fingers through her hair. “I like this style you’re going for, I’m calling it the halfa.”  
“I’m not Danny Phantom!” she chuckled   
“Glad you got the reference, but seriously, I’m just going to give it a boyish bob, how does that sound.”  
“Good.”  
“Kay, hold still.”   
Hunk knocked on the door, He peaked inside and asked. “Why is Pidge getting a haircut at three o clock in the morning?”  
“She felt like shaking it up, want to join us?”  
Hunk looked at Pidge and her red eyes. “Sure, seems like a party, I’ll go make some snacks.”   
“Thank you Hunk!” Pidge and Lance both chirped.   
He slowly cut her hair, trying to make the sides the same length.   
“Which one of them told you you should cut your hair?” Lance asked trimming the edges.   
“They didn’t really tell me too, Haggar was just saying If I was a boy, I wouldn't get…. hurt anymore.”  
He knew what hurt she meant. “You don’t have to be a boy, you can still be a girl and protect yourself. Plus boys get hurt like that too, sometimes.”  
“Yeah, this all feels pretty stupid now doesn’t it.”   
“No, never. Your feelings are valid, I will never tell you not to feel your feelings.”  
“But they’re still stupid feelings.”  
“Not at all, here’s a hand mirror to look at the back, also you’ve been through some shit Pidge. There’s no sugar coating it. But you have to choose what bird rises from the ashes.”  
“Lance, sometimes you’re really intelligent.”  
“What do you mean sometimes?” He laughed   
Pidge held the mirror and looked at her hair. “Is it weird I don’t regret this at all?”  
“Not weird, maybe this is the change you need.”  
She passed her hands through her hair, she felt refreshed.   
“Thanks Lance!”   
“Not a problem.”  
Hunk opened the door, “Oh you’re done? I just got pizza bagels, home made pizza bagels.   
“I’m down for some pizza bagels!” Lance exclaimed.   
“How about you Pidge?”Hunk asked  
“I could eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter,I'll be making at least one more before the end of the night. If I upset any trans people I'm sorry but Pidge is not a man but in the body of a woman, she's a girl that thinks being a boy will solve all her problems.


	4. But what about Lance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's hair is short and seems to be doing ok, but someone else fades into the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra trigger warnings on this, this was triggering to me, and I'm the one that wrote it. Be careful everyone

Lance could barely keep his head up during class. Hunk and Pidge were in a similar situation. His eyes would close and he would drift off and the slightest budge would wake him up.   
“What happened last night?” Keith asked him.   
“Huh, what?” Lance said looking over.   
Keith was underwater chanting “I don’t need you know no one needs you.”  
Lance slapped himself with both hands and took a big drink of water.   
“Say that again.”  
“Um, are you ok? Though I think I know the answer.”  
“Nah, I’m fine, just didn’t get a lot of sleep.”  
“Wasn’t Pidge over last night? Did something happen?’  
Lance yawned, “I think she would rather you ask her, than me.”  
“Fair enough, but can you tell me what’s wrong on your side?”  
He remembered the dream, vividly.   
“Uh… it’s nothing.”   
“Sure as hell doesn’t sound like nothing.”  
‘I don’t.. “ He hushed his tone. “I don’t want to talk about it here.”  
“Yeah ok, later.   
Keith walked with him to his apartment, Lance expected the apartment to be empty. But Hunk and Pidge were waiting inside.   
“Good news guys!” Hunk said exited. “I’m moving in with Shay!”  
“Really?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah, I mean I can wait until you find someone else to live here if you want.”  
“Don’t let me be a cock block” Lance laughed. “Pidge can have her own room now.   
“Actually Matt is moving back to Colorado!” she exclaimed.   
“Keith can move in?”   
“I pay half the rent with Shiro, I’m not going to pull a Hunk and leave him.”  
“Wow rude.” Hunk added   
“Hunk are you taking yellow with you?” Lance asked  
“Nah Shay’s place doesn’t allow pets.”  
“Then I’ll have my baby blue and yellow to keep me company.” He reached over for his cat, she ignored him.   
“Anyways, guys, as Pidge and Hunk both know, I did NOT get good sleep last night.”   
“Sorryyy” Pidge said sweetly.   
“Nice hair by the way Pidge, is that what you guys did last night?” Keith asked.   
“Yup.” Pidge said.  
“I was kidding, really?”   
“Yeah,” Hunk replied scratching the back of his head “I made pizza bagels.”  
“Woah sounds like a party, why wasn’t I invited?”  
“Uh, cause it was at 3 in the morning.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Oh… I still would have been here for it, text me next time!” He chuckled  
“Anyways so tired, I’m going to bed.” Lance said, walking a little too fast and slamming the door a little too hard.   
He heard Keith whisper “Is he ok?”  
He could feel Hunk shrug. He realized he had forgotten to take his medicine, he had also forgotten to eat. But he didn’t care. He felt like the dark abyss he wish he could throw himself into. He nodded off a little 

He woke up suddenly, exhausted. Let’s see if Hunk is available to cook me something. “Oh Hunk isn’t home?” Lance said out loud. “I should call Keith.” He grabbed his phone but his hands were shaking.   
“Am I still upset about the Pidge moving in with Matt thing? Man am I a little bitch or what, just because she doesn’t need me anymore, and that Hunk is moving in with Shay, and that Keith probably hates me now.” He sighed. What was the point? Shiro is the most independent person he knows, everyone else is moving on, he was barely passing his classes. Was there a point? He used to mean something to everyone, but that was slipping away. “It’s over,” he told himself. He sent a goodbye text to Keith. He wrote a note. He filled the bathtub full of water. It was overfilling and he jumped in fully clothed. This whole deal started in water it was ending in water. He grabbed his gun. “Do it.” He told himself. He couldn’t. “Fine!!” He got up grabbed a kitchen knife and got back in the tub. He held the knife to his skin. “I can’t do that either!” He yelled. His medicine, he grabbed his pill bottle and went back to the tub. He had a handful of pills, and swallowed all of them. “That’s probably not enough.” He growled. He picked back up the knife and sliced his arm. “FUCK!” Not enough. Then he heard a pounding at the door.   
“Let me in Lance!!” Let me fucking in!!”   
It was time for the gun. He undid the safety.   
“Let me in damnit! Hunk unlock the door!!”   
“Shit” It was now or never. He held it up to his head, and took a deep breath.   
Keith kicked down the door.   
“Goodbye?!?! You’re sorry!! Tell that to my face dammit!” He paused. “Oh god”  
He ran up to the tub.   
Hunk looked in. “Fuck.”   
“Call an ambulance! Hurry!” Keith yelled.   
“Come here.” He pulled Lance out of the water. He looked at the pills. Lance threw up into the bathtub.   
Keith cradled him in his arms. “Shhh it’s ok, you’re going to be ok.”   
Lance felt the warmth he had been craving and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, but I think it needs to be said. It takes very little to set off someone who's depressed, and it's easy to neglect the people that don't seem suicidal or even sad at all. Give a hug to your depressed friend, they need it.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his attempted suicide, Lance has to figure out what to do from there on. But Keith, and the rest of the team, are there the whole way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also very triggering, so be careful reading it. I decided to make this one longer than the others but now its 6am and I regret nothing.

Lance felt hazy, he fluttered his eyes open. He was in a hospital bed. He looked at his arm, it was stitched up and in a bandage. But something was on his leg. Keith was on his leg, sleeping soundly. “Should I wake him up?” Lance pondered. No, he had bags under his eyes. He played with his hair. It all came rushing back. “Ugh I’m an idiot.” he mumbled.   
“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.” Keith said looking up at him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Kinda funky, I just hurt all over.”   
“Yeah cause you fucking overdosed.”  
“Right.”  
“I’m still mad that you didn’t call me.” Keith said sitting up. “But good news, the doctor told me you don’t have to stay at a mental hospital again, cause you aren’t a minor. It’s completely up to you. But you have to have mandatory therapist and psychiatrist meetings now, and you have to make a safety plan before you leave. Pretty sure they weren’t allowed to tell me that but eh.”  
“Oh okay, when do I leave this hospital?”   
“They need to run some more tests, to make sure you’re not, in danger.”  
“Right, I’m sorry.”  
“Damn right you’re sorry, don’t ever scare me like that again.”  
“Okay.”  
“Promise!”  
“I swear on my life.”  
“Not fucking funny,” Keith said lightly punching his arm.   
“Where’s everyone else?”  
“In school, where else.”   
“But not you?”  
“Someone had to be here when you woke up. Also I talked to your teachers, don’t worry I didn’t tell them why you were hospitalized. But they are willing to work with you, and let you turn in work late.”  
Lance chucked. “How did I get lucky enough to have you.”  
“Damn right you are, but I am too.” He said stroking his face.  
A doctor walked in, her hair was almost white and pulled back into a bun. She looked very professional. “Oh I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”   
Keith scooted back his chair and blushed. “Nope nothing important.”  
“My name is Allura, I’m going to be your therapist from this point onwards.” She said reaching her hand out.   
Lance shook her hand groggily.   
“I see you’re still out of sorts, well I think one more day here won’t hurt anyone. You have to see me weekly for 6 months, and then after that it’s up to you whether or not you would like to continue seeing me.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“I think it would be good to work on our safety plan now.” She pulled up a chair. “What is your relationship with,” she looked over at Keith.   
“Keith Kogane”  
“Very nice to meet you, however I wish we would have met in different circumstances. You’re role is very important. As I have heard over the phone, the rest of your family is in Cuba correct?” She asked Lance.  
“Yeah.”  
“You need someone that you can trust, and can help you act out your safety plan. Do you two live together.”  
“No,” Lance said.  
“Keith interjected. “Yes.”  
Allura was confused.   
“Pidge and her brother are going to move in with Shiro, and I’m going to live with you.”  
“What about Hunk?”  
“He offered to move back in, but I didn’t think you wanted that kind of pressure,”  
“You know me so well.”  
Allura cleared her throat, as if reminding them she was still in the same room. “This is very good, I would have been worried if Lance was home by himself. This may sound like you’re loosing a fair bit of independence, but once you’re stable you can go back to things as they were.” This time she looked at Keith. “I need you to keep track of his medicines, lock them up, as well as any knives scissors and any weapons of any kind. There is a Home Depot nearby which would definitely have what you’re looking for. Here’s a coupon.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Keith said taking the coupon.  
“You are welcome to stay here overnight, but it’s a good idea to have the house ready before discharge. This is a lot of responsibility, do you think you can handle this?”  
“Absolutely.”   
“I’m glad you have a good support system, oh and I and your psychiatrist, Coran, are completely covered by your insurance.”  
“Whew good.” Lance said relieved.   
“I’m sure you know, but a visit to a mental hospital is not mandatory. So as soon as you feel ready, you are welcome to go home. The only thing that is mandatory is the 6 months of therapy and psychiatric sessions. As I mentioned before, you must visit me once a week, but Coran’s sessions are once a month. I know this is a lot of information to process, but lets get started on your safety plan, alright?”  
“Yeah okay.”  
“First thing I need is three coping skills you will use in a time of crisis.”  
“Hmm” Lance said deep in thought.   
“Swimming?”   
“That one is difficult because you might not have access to a pool if the crisis is at night, how about something else.”  
“I could take a bath?” He had a flash back to the bloody water and vomit. “No not a bath.”  
“How about we play video games?” Keith suggested.  
“Very good Keith, I’ll write that down.”  
“I could cook, or bake something?”   
“Great idea!” Allura said writing down on her notepad. “Okay one more.”  
“Be with Keith.” He said wistfully.  
Keith blushed and honestly so did Allura.   
“Now what’s next is a list of people you can talk to, so I’m writing down Keith, but who else?”  
“Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro.”  
“Are those your friends?”  
“My best friends.”  
“You do realize how much they would miss you, if you left them.”  
Lance felt the pain of guilt. “Yeah,” Tears welled in his eyes. “Yeah I do.”  
“Is it hard to talk about it?”  
“Yeah,” he sniffled   
“They sound like a good support for you.”  
“They are.”   
“Now one more thing and I’ll let you sleep. I need your signature proving that you promise not to harm yourself again.”  
She handed Lance the pen, he signed it with slight hesitation.  
“Good, Keith make sure the house is safe by tomorrow, okay?  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Good, now get some rest, if you’re hungry feel free to use the phone to call room service. Warning though it takes from 30 minutes to an hour to get here.”  
“That’s okay, I’m not really hungry.”  
“Then try to get some more sleep, that’s more healing than any medicine, and Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You will get through this.”  
She left the room and Lance let out a long sigh.   
“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked.  
“About how selfish I am.”  
“You can’t think like that, we don’t blame you. We all have times of weakness.”  
“But all I could think about is how no one needed me, and when no one needs me what’s left.”  
“We all need you, more than you know. I need you! Isn’t that enough?”   
“At the time, I didn’t think you did, I had a nightmare, that you were drowning. I tried to save you but you saved yourself, you didn’t need me.”  
“But right after Pidge was having a meltdown and chopping all her hair off. We don’t know what would have happened, but she needed you. Next time text me, tell me you’re struggling. I would have come over as fast as I could.”  
“Well now you’re living with me, so I guess that’s not a problem anymore.”  
Keith chuckled, “I guess not. He reached over for his arm. “This is a bad cut.”   
“Think it’s going to scar?”  
“Big time.”  
“That sucks.”   
“Hey why don’t you try to get some sleep. I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.”  
“Can you..”  
“Can I what?”  
“Lay in bed with me?”  
Keith blushed. “Yeah, no problem.”  
The bed was small but somehow they both fit comfortably.   
“Let’s see if we can get some heated blankets.”  
“And have them walk in on us in bed together, no thanks.” Keith said indignantly.  
“I don’t care if the world know we’re dating.”  
Keith blushed deeply. Lance buried his face in Keith’s chest.   
“You smell good.”  
“R-Really?” Keith blushed all the way to his ears.   
Lance gave his a quick kiss and buried his face in his chest again. Within minutes Lance was sound asleep, drooling slightly.  
“Gross, you’re getting drool on my shirt. He started to get up, but it felt wrong leaving him. “Maybe a few more minutes. Keith felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Soon he was sound asleep too.   
A nurse came by to check his vitals. “Oh my,” she said looking at the lover’s embrace. “Better not wake them, she chucked.   
Hours passed and Keith woke up slowly. “Where am I?” He sat up. He looked down, Lance had a tight grip on his shirt. Keith blushed again. “Better sneak out before he wakes up.   
“Keith.” He heard Lance mutter.   
“Shit he woke up.” He whispered. But Lance remained asleep. He slowly crept away from Lance. He pulled out the coupon. Let’s go get a lock box.  
Keith spent quite a while prepping to apartment, he fed the cats, watered the plants, bought a few plants and put them about the apartment. “Looks good. Lance should be up by now.” He got on his motorcycle and went back to the hospital. He checked in and walked up to his room. He heard Lance crying.   
“Crying? What’s wrong are you okay?”  
‘Oh hey Keith,” he said wiping his nose. “I don’t know I’m just still really depressed.”  
“You’ll feel like that for a while, but I’m here.”   
“Can you hold my hand?”  
“Man you’re acting so different, you never want to be touchy feely anywhere but your apartment.”  
“I don’t know, I just really love you.”  
“Love..” Keith blushed more than Lance had ever seen.   
“You’re cute.”  
“Don’t you mean cool, If anyones cute its you.”  
Lance blushed, “Oh so you think I’m cute?”  
“Shut up,” Keith teased sitting next to him.”Will you be able to sleep tonight? You’ve slept all day.”  
“The medicine I overdosed on was drowsy medicine, they said it’ll take a few days to get out of my system, the IV is helping though.  
Keith cringed, but tried not to show it.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Stop saying that, I know you’re sorry.”  
“But I betrayed everyone, I lost all your trust, will I ever get it back?”  
“Look, Lance, we still trust you, just in different ways. I know you have my back, but I wont leave you alone for long periods of time. You haven’t lost our trust, and you will get better and then we can trust you to take care of yourself.”  
Lance sighed. “I really regret doing this. They say as soon as you attempt suicide you desperately don’t want to die, but I didn’t feel that. Not until you held me and I remembered I have someone to live for.”  
“Is that why you’re so snuggly today.”  
“I never felt more at peace than when you told me I would be ok, I really believed it, and you were so warm, I felt safe.”  
“Lance, I can be that for you, I can protect you.”  
Lance reached his arms out. “Come lie in bed with me.”   
“Everyones coming to visit soon.”  
“I don’t care if they know, they won’t judge, I don’t like hiding it from them.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Keith climbed into bed with Lance. This time he lay his head down on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It soothed him. He had a flashback.   
Keith was sitting on the couch watching a documentary when he got a text from Lance. “I thought he was sleeping” He asked himself.   
\- Goodbye, I’m sorry -   
“Shit!” He called Lance, no answer. “FUCK” He called Hunk. “Meet me at your apartment Lance is in trouble.   
“What??” Hunk gasped.   
“No time to explain book it.”  
He broke all the speed limits and weaved between the cars. “Please be okay please be okay.” He heard his heart pounding all the way to his ears. His head racing, pounding, “If this is a fucking joke he’s dead” he muttered. But no, Lance would never joke about something like this. “Fucking hell shit dammit, you better be ok, or I swear.”  
He left his helmet with his bike. Hunk wasn’t there yet. “Lance let me in! Let me fucking in!” Hunk ran up the stairs out of breath, “Here’s the key.”   
He unlocked the door. There was water all over the floor, it led to the bathroom.   
“Goodbye?? You’re sorry?? Tell me that to my face dammit!” Keith kicked the door down. His worst nightmare. The water was bloody Lance had a gun to his head, the safety off.   
Hunk peaked in, “Fuck”  
“Call an ambulance!!” He shouted at Hunk. Hunk dialed 911 stammering explaining the situation, saying the address.   
“Come here,” He pulled Lance out of the bathtub, he looked over, empty bottle of pills. Lance threw up into the bathtub.   
He held onto his rocking back and forth, “You’ll be ok, you’ll be ok.” Lance lost consciousness.   
“Lance? Lance?!” He put his ear to his mouth, still breathing.   
“The ambulance is on it’s way!” Hunk yelled coming over. “Oh my god”  
“You’re ok, you’re ok” At this point he was saying it calm himself down.   
“Hunk we have to put pressure on his arm, he’s bleeding out.” Hunk grabbed a towel and pressed it against his arm. “This is fucking intense holy shit”  
“Hunk you need to calm down. Get rid of this gun, go hide it in your room or something.”  
“Ok I can do that.” He took a deep breath and put the gun in his back pocket.   
“Go prop the door open so they can get in easier.”  
“Right.” Hunk said determined.   
He started to cry, but he held it back. “You’re ok, you’re ok.”   
“They’re here!” Hunk yelled. A man and a woman EMT came in.   
“Where is he?”  
“In the bathroom” Keith yelled.   
“Thank you son, but we got it from here.” They placed him on a stretcher, calling out his injuries on the radio as they walked out the door. Another EMT came up and started asking questions. What happened, what did he overdose on, is there a weapon in the room? He confiscated the gun and the pill bottle. “You did good son.”   
“Keith?” Lance asked.   
Keith was shocked back into reality. “What did you say?”  
“You’re spacing out, are you ok.”   
“Just thinking about how you traumatized me for life and ruined our bathtub.  
“Oh, I’m..”  
“Don’t say sorry, say you’ll never do that again.”  
“I’ll never do that again.”  
“Do you mean it?”  
“I do, I really do.   
“Then it’s ok.” He gave him a forehead kiss.   
“I’m going back to bed.” He mumbled, putting his arm around Keith.   
“Then I am too.”  
They both nodded off, laying in each others arms.   
“Hey Lance how are you feeling?” Hunk asked, bringing with his Shay, Pidge and Shiro.   
“Oh.” He paused.   
Lance was laying on the bed, drooling slightly, and Keith was curled up on his chest.   
“Let’s leave them alone. We'll see him when he discharges tomorrow.”  
“It’s about time they got together.” Pidge chuckled. They set the flowers and stuffed animal they got Lance on the table.   
“Why do you think he did it?” Pidge asked.   
“Keith said he thought no one needed him.”  
“But that’s not true!’ Shiro exclaimed in a hushed tone.  
“Suicidal people don’t always see things as they are.” Pidge added.  
Hunk sighed. “Is this our fault? For not making him feel needed?”  
“It’s no one’s fault” Shiro stated. “There are things we all could have done differently, but we can’t focus on the past. Instead let’s be more… considerate with Lance.  
“But I don’t think Lance would want to be treated differently.” Shay added.   
“Don’t treat him differently, just make sure he knows he’s wanted and that we love him.”  
“Yeah ok.” Pidge said.   
“I just hope he’s still Lance when he wakes up.” Hunk sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys now that it is officially morning, I'll probably make another chapter, no promises though. I've been neglecting my other Voltron fanfic   
> I have yet to get a comment, but I really would like your guy's input. So leave me a message about what you liked didn't like etc.   
> See you all in a few hours


	6. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still in the hospital for another day, but Keith won't leave his side. Is he still going to be the same old Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got literally zero hours of sleep last night, forgot to take my medicine, I guess me and Lance have a lot in common lol. Anyways, I don't have school today so expect a few updates :)

Pidge sat in the waiting room. “You know this is your fault don’t you?” Haggar told her. “Shut up.”   
“What’s that Pidge?” Shiro asked.   
“Nothing.” she replied blankly.  
“You were so busy relying on him, that you didn’t even notice he was suffering. What kind of friend does that make you?” Zarkon whispered into her ear.   
“I said shut up!!” Pidge yelled. Everyone in the room looked at her. She sat down embarrassed.   
“Pidge,” Shiro said sitting next to her.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I think it would help,” Hunk added concerned.   
“Yeah you don’t have to pretend for Lance’s sake. It’s ok to be unhappy.” Shay said soothingly.   
“It’s just,” she started. “Are you sure it’s not my fault?” she asked insecurely.   
“Positive, and you know he would feel bad if he knew you were beating yourself up about this.” Shiro stated. She teared up a little and hugged him.   
“Okay.” she said looking forward. “I’m going to go home and let Matt know what happened, he’s been texting me non stop. Keith is going to live there now right? Should one of us move back in?”   
“I think Keith’s got it” Hunk mentioned. “He seemed pretty determined to be the one that stayed with him.”  
“How do we know he’s not just after that ass.” Hunk laughed.  
“Wait, is Lance the top or the bottom?” Pidge asked.  
“Power bottom,” Shay replied instantly.   
“Hey now we don't know that Lance couldn't top.” Shiro added.   
“Maybe they switch?” Hunk theorized. “But one things for sure, they think we still don’t know”  
“Yup” they all replied. 

Keith woke up drowsily. He was a little confused but extremely comfortable. He looked down, Lance had a tight grip on his shirt again. Keith smiled and messed with his hair. He looked over, flowers and a stuffed animal holding a get better soon heart pillow.   
“Oh they were here, and saw me with Lance…” he said blushing. No it was fine, they were going to find out anyways. He went back to messing with Lances hair, it was almost like that nightmare hadn’t happened at all, he felt so at peace. But he looked at Lance’s arm, six stitched held his wound shut. “Yeah, it did happen.”  
Lance woke up groggily. “Hey Keith,” he yawned. “Where are we?”  
“The hospital remember?”  
“Right.” He laid back down. “Can I leave today?”  
“Pretty sure that’s up to you.”  
“I want to leave today. Hospital food isn’t good, especially when you’re not hungry. Except the bomb ass puddings and juice. Cran-grape is my favorite, but I only like the ones here.” He held his arms up towards the sky and waved them back and forth.   
“You’re still pretty loopy aren’t you.”  
“Yup, yuppers yupscerdoodle. Keith babe?”  
“Yeah?”   
‘You’re still going to live with me right?”  
“Yeah of course.” He sat up leaning against one elbow looking at Lance.   
“Good,” he flopped his arms over his eyes. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
“You never have to be alone.” He cradled his head in his lap, which was pretty difficult to do in a hospital bed.   
“Knock knock,” a doctor said opening the door. She was gorgeous. “Please don’t flirt with her.” Keith prayed silently.   
“Hello,” Lance said less cocky than usual. Something is up.   
“So looks like you’re ready to go home, how are you feeling?”  
“Still weird. I think more cran-grape would help.” There he is.   
She chuckled, “that can be arranged, I brought you this folder, it has a copy of your safety plan as well as some coping skills and numbers you can call during a crisis.”  
“Cool thanks.”   
“The most important thing is to practice these coping skills before the crisis, so they come naturally and you don’t panic if they don’t help. I’m sure your boyfriend would be very willing to step you through some of these.”  
“Yeah! Right Keith?”   
He was blushing. “R-right.”  
The doctor chucked, “unfortunately you have quite a bit of discharge paperwork to fill out, so you work on this, and I’ll get you some more cran-grape.”  
“Three please.” He mentioned as she walked out the door.  
She chuckled, “not a problem, I’ll be back shortly.   
“My boyfriend eh?’ Lance wiggled his eyebrows   
“Oh shut up,” Keith laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t flirt with her.”  
“I have you don’t I?”   
Keith blushed again.   
“You’re making that face I love,” he said doe eyed.   
“Shut up, seriously.”   
Lance kissed his forehead, and his lips, and down to his neck. “Easy boy, remember where we are.” Keith said pushing him away.   
“But you didn’t deny we were boyfriend, you’ve never done that before.”  
“I’m sure I have at one point.”  
“Nope, not going to lie it kind of hurts.”  
“Really, I’m sorry.”  
“Now you’re the one apologizing.” He kissed his forehead again.  
“If we do it tonight I’m top.”  
“What? It’s my turn.”  
“You put me through literal hell, I deserve top.”  
“Fair enough. “ His phone buzzed. “Oh looks like scratch that.”  
“Why?” Keith said a little disappointed.   
He showed Keith his phone.  
\- Hey Lance, how are you feeling? I was wondering if I could crash with you and Keith, Shiro and Matt won’t be home tonight, and I don't want to be done -   
“Done?” They both asked.   
-* Alone-   
Lance looked at Keith, “It’s alright with me, give her a call.”  
Lance dialed her number.   
“Hey Pidge, so you’re welcome to crash tonight, is everything okay? I’m sorry Pidge, that’s hard. Don’t even worry about it stay as long as you want. Oh yeah I’m fine, a little groggy but I’ll live, yeah I’m discharging today, want to come fill out paperwork for me? Haha didn’t think so. If you don’t mind picking up dinner on your way over? Great, yeah just me, you, and Keith. Hahahaha no don’t worry you’re not. Ok see you then, love you, bye”   
“What’s up with Pidge?”  
“She at about 7/10 for hallucinations, and if it get’s past 6 she’s not supposed to be alone, says her therapist.”  
“Yeah that’s fine.”  
“Now this pile out paper work uuuugh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, a very special thank you to louistomlinsonsbum and AKAnime for their inspiring comments. You guys are why I do this. Also I can personally guarantee the quality and freshness of hospital juice and pudding, mm. Sometimes I'm tempted to break in and steal some cran-grape. Store brand tastes so much different, anyways see you in a few hours!


	7. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is finally out of the hospital, but what follows after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, reading comments like yours make this worth while, I don't have much to do today so expect another chapter today.

Lance pulled his jacked on over his blue long sleeved shirt. He sniffed it, smelled like detergent.”  
“Hey did you wash this for me?” Lance asked Keith.   
“Yeah, but it’s no big deal.” Keith replied.  
“Thank you.” He gave the first genuine smile he had seen all day.   
“Everyones waiting for you outside.”  
“Really why?”  
“Because we care about you?!?”  
“I mean’t aren’t they at school?”  
“It’s Saturday Lance.”  
“Oh, right, sorry I’m so spacey right now.”  
“Right, anyways I talked to the doctor you’re good to go.”  
“Pulling that IV out seriously hurt.”  
“Yeah probably cause the nurse that did it look like 5 tries and got your blood all over the sheets.”  
Lance chuckled, “They didn’t even chance the sheets.”  
They talked while walking outside, Lance holding the flower’s and Keith holding the bear.   
“Lance hey!” Shiro said running over. He gave him a hug.   
“Lance!” Hunk and Pidge cried out, joining the hug.   
“Hey guys” Lance said, patting Pidge on the back.   
I can drive you back to the apartment if you want?” Hunk suggested  
“Yeah I forgot to bring your helmet,” Keith said pulling on his red jacket and fingerless gloves.   
“That’s ok, I’ll ride with Hunk, where’s Shay?”  
The atmosphere was a little awkward. “She didn’t want to intrude, on our time together.”  
“Oh that would have been okay, I don’t mind.”  
“I’ll let her know next time. Ok now get in the car.”   
“We’ll meet you at the apartment!” Pidge yelled getting into Shiro’s car.   
“Since when has Shiro had a car?” Lance asked.   
“Oh he’s always had one, he just never drives it and always catches a ride with Keith.” Hunk explained.   
“Gotcha.” Lance climbed in. “It smells like cookies.”  
“Oh you noticed? I baked you your favorite.” He said almost singing favorite.   
“You’re an angel, butterscotch with snickers instead of choco chips?”  
“Yup, and all of them are for you.” Hunk grinned starting up his car. “Oh wait, can you eat these? Are you still nauseous?”  
“Well I’m sure as hell going to try.” By the time they got to the apartment, Lance had eaten the whole plate.”Oof probably should have saved some for later.”  
“You okay?”   
“Yeah, I can just feel my stomach expanding.”  
Hunk chuckled, “Please don’t throw up, everyone will be mad at me.”  
“I don’t think I’ll throw up.”  
5 minutes later Lance was throwing up into the toilet. Pidge was patting him on the back, “Get it all out.”  
“Sorry Hunk,” Lance muttered.   
“That’s ok, maybe I was being a bit hasty with a whole plate of cookies.”   
“Ya think?” Keith added.  
“Keith it’s fine, it’s my fault. The doctors warned me I might have an ulcer.”  
“An ulcer? You’re 20!” Pidge exclaimed.   
“Yeah but that’s what happens when you take too much medicine.” He wiped his mouth and washed his hands.   
Awkward silence. “Guys seriously I’m fine, I won’t do it again.”  
“You have to prove it.” Shiro said sternly. “You’ve tried this before.”  
“But that was before you guys.”  
“You tried again three days ago.” Pidge stammered out. “Don’t you know how much we need you?”  
“I’m, I’m sorry.”  
“Then show us you mean it and don’t do it again.” Keith laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Or you could just tell us how you’re feeling, maybe use the scale Pidge uses?”  
“Good idea Hunk, my therapist told me to rate my hallucination, anxiety, and depression on a scale from 1-10 and write it in my journal.”  
“Let’s make it a group thing, we can all get journals, and log how we’re feeling every day.” Shiro suggested.   
“Yeah let’s do it!” Lance said enthusiastically.   
“Then it’s settles, I’ll get us journals tomorrow, and we can meet here, at lets say 12? Does that work for everyone?  
“Yeah,” they all agreed.   
“Now I have work in an hour so I have to go.” Shiro said grabbing his satchel. “Pidge do you need a ride home?”  
“No I’m staying here tonight, and I have my overnight back.”  
“Oh, you do, how did I miss that, anyways see you guys.”  
“I brought your some games for you to play, they’re all for the gamecube cause I took the playstation to Shay’s”  
“How am I going to play last of us now?”  
“Sorry I bought it so, anyways I have smash bros melee, luigi’s mansion, sonic adventure battle too, I know you love singing along to city escape, and pikmin. I restocked your kitchen, want me to make you some soup?”  
“You’re too good for me.”  
“You know it.”  
“But yes soup would be great. Unless you guys want something else for dinner.”  
“I like soup.” Keith said while reading a book.  
“Soup works for me, could you make some of your lime jello? It looks like goopy green see through mush, but it’s sooo good.”  
Hunk holds a lime and a box of gelatin in this hands.  
“Yusss” the team replies. 

A few hours later the team was full of soup and playing smash bros happily.  
“Hunk keeps winning! Let’s team up against him” Pidge said evilly.  
“Woah isn’t that like, cheating?” Hunk intergected.  
“Stop winning and we’ll leave you alone” Keith said Jigglypuff smashing him off the screen.   
“Jigglypuff is over powered I swear.” Hunk tried to defend his death.”  
Lance Luigi head butted Hunk’s character into Ness who then baseball batted him off the screen.   
Pidge laughed loudly as the winning game sequence played. “Ness!” the announcer exclaimed.   
“What is this, the fifth time in a row?” Lance said sarcastically.   
“Seventh, I counted.” Pidge gloated.   
“Hey guys its already nine, I should head back to Shay’s house.”  
“Boooo” Pidge whined.   
Hunk shrugged. “See you guys later.”  
“I complain but I’m actually pretty tired, Im pajamaing up.”  
“Did you bring a toothbrush?” Keith asked. “Oh and give me your medicine, I have to lock it up, doctor’s orders.”  
“Here.” She handed him her two pill bottles she had in her overnight bag. Lance looked ashamed,   
“Cheer up, things will be different this time,” Keith kissed his forehead.   
“Oh now that things are official you’re going to be all lovey dovey.”  
Keith scowled, “Shut up,”  
Pidge smiled and leaned back against the couch.   
“You gotta move.” Lance said sitting up.  
“Why?”  
“I’m pulling out the couch, so you can sleep here?”  
“Riiiiight, right.”  
They both pulled out the couch revealing the uncomfortable bed underneath. Lance got another blanket for her.  
“It’s almost christmas, you should bundle up.” Keith said bringing yet another blanket.   
“Thanks” she said already falling asleep” Lance stuck the green lion stuffed animal toy she won in the crane game next to her. She squeezed it closer.   
“What a cutie,” He said ruffling her hair and pulling the blanket. It felt like she had been wearing nothing but boy clothes recently. He was worried this was about the being hurt that happened earlier, and how she didn’t want to be a girl anymore. But she admitted she didn’t want to be a boy either. “Maybe I should tell her about being agender,” but he didn’t think she was actually trans. She just didn’t want to hurt anymore. “I’m going to fucking kill whoever did this to her,” he told himself.   
“Hey you ready for bed?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah, just lost in thought.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“As okay as I’ll ever be.”  
“Come here.” He outstretched his arms.   
“Lance walked into the hug.”  
“On a scale of 1-10 how is your depression?”  
“Six, maybe seven.”  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
He walked into his room, it was clean for once. “Did you clean my room?”  
“Yeah? I’m going to sleep here too.”  
“You are?” Lance blushed.   
Keith blushed even more, realizing what he said. “Uh yeah, didn’t you know that?  
“No but I would like to, sleep with you.”  
Keith blushed and covered his face.   
“I mean sleep in the same bed as you!”  
“Yeah I know, it’s just… let’s go to bed.”  
Lance lay on his back and Keith lay his head on his chest. It was warm, safe.   
“Lance do you still want to kill yourself?”  
“Yeah,”  
Silence.   
“Don’t be mad.”  
“I’m not mad, I’m just worried about you.”  
Lance kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“With that reassurance Keith fell into a deep sleep, Lance following after.   
Lance heard, talking, and crying. “Pidge.”  
He got up carefully trying not to wake up Keith.   
Pidge was sitting up, her face buried in her knees.  
“What’s wrong Pidge?”  
“Lance? can you turn a light on, I want to make sure you’re real.”  
He flipped a switch. “See real. What happened?”  
“They’re just making my question reality, and I just can’t turn my thoughts off. I’m sorry I didn’t want you, or anyone, to see me like this.”  
“What level are you at?”  
“A nine.”   
“You brought your crisis medicine right?”  
‘Yeah.”  
“Let’s get Keith to unlock it and get you some. While thats going on, look around the room and list things that are real, the walls the floors, stuff like that, and then go touch all of them.”  
“Where did you get this coping skill from.”  
“Oh it’s a grounding method they gave me at the hospital.”  
“Ok I’ll try that.”  
Lance walked over to his room.   
“Keith babe?”  
Keith leaned on his elbow and looked over. “What’s up?”  
“Pidge needs her medicine.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Not really.”  
They walked out, Pidge was petting the curtains.   
"It's a coping skill" Lance explained  
"Gotcha"   
They made her some hot chocolate (caffeine free) and wrapped her in a blanket.   
“Do you feel better?” Keith asked. They sat at the end of the pull out couch, Pidge in the middle.   
“Yeah.”  
“Good enough to go to bed?” Lance asked.  
“No”   
“Why don’t you come sleep in our bed.” Keith suggested.   
“Yeah, it’ll be like a sleepover.”  
“Yeah okay.” She finished her hot chocolate.  
Keith got in first and turned sideways to look at Pidge and Lance.  
“Go ahead,” Lance said gesturing towards the bed.  
“Oh ok,” She kept he blanket wrapped around her and lay facing up. Lance came in and pulled the blanket up.   
“Goodnight guys.” Lance said snuggling into the blanket.   
Pidge still heard the voices she still couldn't sleep, but she would look over at the peaceful face of her friends, and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else know that feeling where everyone is either awkward or mad at you. I sure as hell do. Also spoiler the notebooks Shiro gets them are from the 80s voltron cartoons lol.


	8. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally back to normal, well a new normal now that the living situation has changes. Lance has to go back to school, which he really, really doesn't want to do. But Keith makes life bearable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always hard to get back to normal after a crisis, but a solid support group does wonders.

“Are you sure you want to go to school today?” Keith asked Lance.   
“I don’t want to fall behind so yeah.”  
“When does your class get out?” I’ll come pick you up, and I’ll bring your helmet.”  
“Yeah ok.”   
“Cheer up love, we can go out to eat today if you want?”  
Lance laughed, “love? I thought you were from Texas, and you’re asian, why aren’t you saying babe.”  
Keith frowned, “Because you call me babe, I wanted to call you something else,”  
“I’m only teasing, you got that from that gay webcomic you’ve been reading haven’t you?’  
“First off Tripping over You is not just a gay webcomic, it’s a beautiful piece on the difficulty of relationships!”  
“But they have sex?”  
“A lot.”  
This time Lance kissed his forehead. “I’ll be fine, next semester we’re going to the same college right?”  
“Yeah I’m worried getting a degree at a community college will look bad.”  
“But my college has a lot of people,”  
“It’s ok I’ve already made up my mind, plus I’ll have you to carry my books wont I?”  
Lance laughed again. “No way, those books for mechanical engineering are super heavy.”  
“You carried me to bed once, you weight lift!”  
“I’m teasing, that’s my thing remember.”  
“Haha how could I forget,” Keith tosses him a blue helmet.   
‘So am I driving you to school or what?”  
“Yeah let’s go.”  
No matter how long he drives it always gives him anxiety, especially when someone else was riding. Especially when that someone else is your very fragile love of your live. But he was holding on so tight. “Woah, down boy” he told himself embarrassed.   
“I love you.” Lance said holding him tighter.  
Keith blushed. He would hold his hand but he needed both of his to drive properly.   
They got off the bike and Lance looked upset.   
“It’ll be ok, I’ll be back in a few hours.”   
“Okay,”  
“Have fun at school,”  
“I’ll do my best.   
Lance swore he could have sighed at least 80 times, but he would meet up with Pidge during lunch. She was wearing a green stripped shirt and some cargo shorts. ‘I did a good job cutting her hair’ Lance gloated silently. Hunk had on his favorite yellow shirt on, it looked like his favorite blue shirt (white with blue sleeves) and some brown pants on. Lance didn’t usually notice how people looked but eh, maybe he should start paying attention too these things   
“Uuugh” Pidge moaned. “I just want to skip all this and be a research scientist.”  
“I should just give up and teach preschool”  
“Didn’t you want to be a college professor?” Hunk asked.   
“Losing that dream really fast.”  
Hunk and Pidge gave each other a glance. Lance noticed.  
“Plus I’m really good with kids. After practically raising my cousins.”  
“Yeah you’re right!” Pidge said too enthusiastically   
Hunk and Pidge sighed relieved, Lance noticed.  
“Hunk how’s culinary school going?” Lance said desperately trying to change the subject.   
“Good good, everyones about to take a trip to France, for a whole month! So I’m trying to convince my parent’s to chip in.”  
“What does Shay think about it?” Pidge asked.  
“She’s thinking of coming with me! Her parents are loaded. Well her grandparent. But she is seriously not up to date with anything thats going on, it’s like she living under a rock!”  
“It’s not that bad, is it?” Lance asked.  
“She doesn’t know what memes are.”  
“The horror!” Pidge shouted dramatically throwing her hand over her eyes.   
“Doesn’t she know what she’s missing?” Lance exclaimed.  
“I know I know. Even if she did know what memes were it would probably be ‘What are thoooooose! Or rage comics.”  
“Boy am I glad those are over with.” Lance sighed.  
“Theres a lot of things the internet has given me that I’m glad are over.” Hunk added  
“Like that stupid harambe meme.” Pidge sighed.  
“Pidge don’t bring that up, someone will hear you, and start talking about it.” Hunk said over a hushed tone.   
Lance was laughing. “Good” they both thought.”  
“Pidge is laughing, good” Lance thought   
A few hours passed and Lance sat leaned against a light pole waiting for Keith and his red motorcycle. Her name was red, so original. Honestly it felt like half the clothes he wears are red. He could just hear Keith complain “Well all you wear is blue.”   
He smiled, he just couldn’t wait to be with him, and sit in his lap while watching documentaries or rom coms, and. His mind quickly changed pace. He saw Keith crawling over him, breathing deeply. “Woah hey there, not here!” He told himself   
Keith pulled up in his motorcycle taking his helmet off.   
“Damn that’s hot” he thought to himself. Only Keith could make his bad day feel good.   
“Hey babe,” he said hoping on the back of Red.   
“You’re in a good mood, how was your day?”  
“Awful, but now you’re here so it’s good.”  
Keith smiled, “Thanks! But same here.”  
“Bad day?”   
“I’ll tell you about it when we get home.”  
“Yeah ok,” He pulled his helmet on. “Finally home was the same place,” He thought to himself.” He hugged around Keith’s waist.  
“Not again!” Keith thought, but he couldn't tell him not to. “It’ll be gone by the time we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so guys, I'm thinking of doing a sex scene. Even though they're both pretty broken, they love each other, and sex is an important part of a relationship. If any of you guys say you don't want it, I won't make it explicit, but let me know soon as I want to make another chapter


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally has to go to school, he's been dreading it. But Keith is driving him to and from school now so that's a plus, and he still meets up with Hunk and Pidge at lunch. Shiro is having a bad day so he doesn't make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no one told me not to so now you get a Klance sex scene, it's as smutty and fluffy as I can possibly make it right now. So sorry if theres not enough smut

“Are you sure you want to go to school today?” Keith asked Lance.   
“I don’t want to fall behind so yeah.”  
“When does your class get out?” I’ll come pick you up, and I’ll bring your helmet.”  
“Five and Yeah ok.”   
“Cheer up love, we can go out to eat today if you want?”  
Lance laughed, “love? I thought you were from Texas, and you’re asian, why aren’t you saying babe.”  
Keith frowned, “Because you call me babe, I wanted to call you something else,”  
“I’m only teasing, you got that from that gay webcomic you’ve been reading haven’t you?’  
“First off Tripping over You is not just a gay webcomic, it’s a beautiful piece on the difficulty of relationships!”  
“But they have sex?”  
“A lot.”  
This time Lance kissed his forehead. “I’ll be fine, next semester we’re going to the same college right?”  
“Yeah I’m worried getting a degree at a community college will look bad.”  
“But my college has a lot of people,”  
“It’s ok I’ve already made up my mind, plus I’ll have you to carry my books wont I?”  
Lance laughed again. “No way, those books for mechanical engineering are super heavy.”  
“You carried me to bed once, you weight lift!”  
“I’m teasing, that’s my thing remember.”  
“Haha how could I forget,” Keith tosses him a blue helmet.   
‘So am I driving you to school or what?”  
“Yeah let’s go.”  
No matter how long he drives it always gives him anxiety, especially when someone else was riding. Especially when that someone else is your very fragile love of your live. But he was holding on so tight. “Woah, down boy” he told himself embarrassed.   
“I love you.” Lance said holding him tighter.  
Keith blushed. He would hold his hand but he needed both of his to drive properly.   
They got off the bike and Lance looked upset.   
“It’ll be ok, I’ll be back in a few hours.”   
“Okay,”  
“Have fun at school,”  
“I’ll do my best.   
Lance swore he could have sighed at least 80 times, but he would meet up with Pidge during lunch. She was wearing a green stripped shirt and some cargo shorts. ‘I did a good job cutting her hair’ Lance gloated silently. Hunk had on his favorite yellow shirt on, it looked like his favorite blue shirt (white with blue sleeves) and some brown pants on. Lance didn’t usually notice how people looked but eh, maybe he should start paying attention too these things   
“Uuugh” Pidge moaned. “I just want to skip all this and be a research scientist.”  
“I should just give up and teach preschool”  
“Didn’t you want to be a college professor?” Hunk asked.   
“Losing that dream really fast.”  
Hunk and Pidge gave each other a glance. Lance noticed.  
“Plus I’m really good with kids. After practically raising my cousins.”  
“Yeah you’re right!” Pidge said too enthusiastically   
Hunk and Pidge sighed relieved, Lance noticed.  
“Hunk how’s culinary school going?” Lance said desperately trying to change the subject.   
“Good good, everyones about to take a trip to France, for a whole month! So I’m trying to convince my parent’s to chip in.”  
“What does Shay think about it?” Pidge asked.  
“She’s thinking of coming with me! Her parents are loaded. Well her grandparent. But she is seriously not up to date with anything thats going on, it’s like she living under a rock!”  
“It’s not that bad, is it?” Lance asked.  
“She doesn’t know what memes are.”  
“The horror!” Pidge shouted dramatically throwing her hand over her eyes.   
“Doesn’t she know what she’s missing?” Lance exclaimed.  
“I know I know. Even if she did know what memes were it would probably be ‘What are thoooooose! Or rage comics.”  
“Boy am I glad those are over with.” Lance sighed.  
“Theres a lot of things the internet has given me that I’m glad are over.” Hunk added  
“Like that stupid harambe meme.” Pidge sighed.  
“Pidge don’t bring that up, someone will hear you, and start talking about it.” Hunk said over a hushed tone.   
Lance was laughing. “Good” they both thought.”  
“Pidge is laughing, good” Lance thought   
A few hours passed and Lance sat leaned against a light pole waiting for Keith and his red motorcycle. Her name was red, so original. Honestly it felt like half the clothes he wears is red. He could just hear Keith complain “Well all you wear is blue.”   
He smiled, he just couldn’t wait to be with him, and sit in his lap while watching documentaries or rom coms, and. His mind quickly changed pace. He saw Keith crawling over him, breathing deeply. “Woah hey there, not here!” He told himself   
Keith pulled up in his motorcycle taking his helmet off.   
“Damn that’s hot” he thought to himself. Only Keith could make his bad day feel good.   
“Hey babe,” he said hoping on the back of Red.   
“You’re in a good mood, how was your day?”  
“Awful, but now you’re here so it’s good.”  
Keith smiled, “Thanks! But same here.”  
“Bad day?”   
“I’ll tell you about it when we get home.”  
“Yeah ok,” He pulled his helmet on. “Finally home was the same place,” He thought to himself.” He hugged around Keith’s waist.  
“Not again!” Keith thought, but he couldn't tell him not to. “It’ll be gone by the time we get home.” 

 

They got home and Lance crashed on the couch.   
“So what happened that made the day so bad?” Keith asked lance taking off his jacket.  
“Nothing really, I’m just tired and didn’t want to go to school today.”  
“But you got through it!” He said sitting next to him.  
“Only because of you, and Pidge and Hunk.”  
Keith smiled. “So you had lunch with them again?”   
“I have lunch with them every day.”  
“That’s good, what do you want for dinner?  
“Are you cooking tonight?”  
“Yeah, let’s shake things up a bit.”  
“But you hate change,”  
“I’m feeling nice today, take advantage of it or I’ll stop”  
“Sorry, sorry, I just don’t want you going out of your way for me you know,”  
Keith kissed him, “I know, and I’m not.”  
Lance decided he couldn’t sit around and watch Keith cook, so he helped.   
"What bad happened with you?" Lance said eating the strawberries he cut up  
"Oh nothing important,"  
"You can tell me."  
"Just had a bad anxiety day"  
"On the scale?"  
" Like about a 7?"  
"I'm sorry," Lance walked over and hugged him from behind.   
"But I'm ok now, I like it best with small groups of people,"   
"Like with me?"  
"Like with you."  
“Man that was so goooood” Lance said holding his stomach.   
“I’m glad you can eat real food again.” Keith say sitting back in his chair.   
“I’m glad Im getting these stitches out tomorrow. They’re super itchy. Can we just take them out?”   
“I think that’s risking infection, plus what if they decide they can’t take them out yet?”  
“Ugh, I just want to get rid of any reminders of that night.”  
Keith walked behind his chair. “I know you do, but you are getting better, and sometimes it take a dip to get up.”  
“Like a rollercoaster?”  
“Exactly like a rollercoaster.”  
“Theres a fair in the summer, want to go?”  
“You know I don’t like crowds”  
“Yeah, we don’t have to go.”  
“Thanks, you can go with Pidge and Hunk if you want?”  
“Why not Shiro?”  
“He doesn’t like them either, it messes with his prosthetic.   
He had totally forgotten about Shiro’s arm. He lost it in a mysterious accident in the mountains when he was on an expedition with Matt and his dad. Not even Pidge knows what happened, but now he only watches us when we play video games, and I’m sure driving is hard. Keith knows what happened, but only because he’s his half brother.   
“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked.  
“How did Shiro lose his arm?”  
“When he’s ready he’ll tell you guys.”  
“Alright.”   
He got that image again, of Keith crawling over him. Up it goes.   
“Woah now what are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing!!’ Lance said quickly.   
“Doesn’t look like it’s nothing.” He teased straddling him.   
“Fuck you’re hard.” Lance mumbled.  
“Before we keep going, are you ok with this?”  
Lance looked at him confused.   
“I mean, are you ready? I don’t want to take advantage of a low point.”  
“All my points with you are high points.” He wrapped his arms around Keith.   
“But you’re sure?”  
“God yes.”   
“Hey consent is important! Wheres your condoms?”  
“Uh I don’t have any. We used the last one, a month ago.”  
“…Do you still want to?  
“Absolutely.”  
They walked into walmart, the closest store to them. They were both filled with sexual energy and had serious boners. Worst walmart trip ever. Keith grabbed the condoms, and a birthday card.   
“Birthday card?”  
“Yeah they’ll think it’s a gag gift.”  
“You’re a genius babe.”  
They were in line, Lance grabbed some snacks as well and put them on the counter.  
“Will this be everything for you? Oh hey guys!”  
“Hi Shay!” Lance said awkwardly.   
“I didn’t know you worked here?”  
“Yeah honestly its just to pass time, and the only job I could get without any previous experience. So what are you guys getting today?”  
“No..nothing important”  
Shay paused, “Holy shit you guys are getting condoms together!” She laughed for a long time humiliating Keith and Lance, lucking no one else was in line.   
“Was this birthday card supposed to fool me” she laughed. “Do you still want it.”  
“No..” Lance mumbled.  
“Ok have a fun night you guys!!” She packed up their stuff into a bag and handed it to him.  
“Never going there again.” Keith mumbled.  
“Do you still want to?”  
Keith grabbed Lance’s ass.   
“I’ll take that as a yes. It’s my turn to be top.”  
“Think again, my turn.” Keith said cockily.   
“What! I did bottom last time.”  
“You agreed to this in the hospital. Your ass is mine.”  
“Fine” He put on his motorcycle helmet and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.   
When they finally got to the house they were all over each other. Kissing so long and deep they barely had time to breathe. Keith picked up Lance princess style.  
“Woah you’ve been working out!”  
“It would be sad if I couldn't carry you, you’re like an inch taller than me.”  
“Two inches.”  
He threw him on the bed. “Yeah but I'm also two inches bigger than you.”  
“Low blow Keith low blow.”   
They resumed kissing and slowly got everything ready.   
“I know I said I would be top, but if you don't want to.”  
“You put lube in my asshole already, come on I’m ready.”  
Half an hour later they lay next to each other panting.   
“I feel like that went on longer than usual.” Lance said out of breath.  
“Hey we haven’t done it in a while.”  
“Lance snuggled up next to him “I’m so happy.”   
Keith wrapped his arm around him kissing him on his head.  
“But seriously I get to be top next time.   
“Fair enough, lets get some sleep.”  
“But my snacks.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Not really.”  
“Then sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first smutty scene I've ever written so you're welcome. I tried to keep it brief so that everyone who didn't come here for Klance won't lose interest. Intense chapter next, the one you guys have been waiting for. Origin story featuring the mental hospital everyone met at in the teen ward.


	10. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Smile for the picture Katie.” The nurse said happily.   
>  Pidge did not smile.   
>  “Change into these, sorry hun but you’re required to wear scrubs.”  
>  “I can keep my glasses right?”  
>  “Of course, but you can’t have them on when you’re alone in your room.”  
>  “Then how am I supposed to read?”   
>  “Sorry hun, you use use the glass to harm yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as you know by now, this is from personal experience. I've spent a lot of time in hospitals, but I'll never forget the people I met there. If your name is Anya and you went to mountain crest hospital, I say hello!

There was knocking at the door.   
“Who is it?” Lance yelled.  
“Pidge, why aren’t you up yet it’s 1:30. Let me in.”  
Keith and Lance looked down. They were both completely naked. “Shit!” Keith whispered getting up.   
“Put on your pajamas” Lance whispered back quickly putting on pants.   
They scrambled to the door and opened it.   
“Hey Pidge!” Lance said propping one arm against the doorframe. “What’s, what’s going on?”  
“I had a sudden anxiety that you were dead and the only one that could save you is me, so I went to check on you.”  
“Thanks Pidge!” Lance said deeply moved.   
“Now go put a shirt on, it’s 1:30”  
She walked in and the door to Lance’s room slammed shut.   
“Uh were you?”  
“What?! Nooooo” Lance stepped back awkwardly.  
“Should I leave?”  
“No!! We’re done don't worry.” He leaned in closer. “Don’t tell Keith you know, it’ll give him anxiety.”  
She chuckled, “No of course not.”  
Keith walked out, in a black t-shirt and jeans. “Sorry Pidge I was getting dressed”  
“No problem,” She avoided eye contact.   
“You better wash those sheets before I sleep there again.” Pidge whispered in Lance’s ear.   
“Haha I’ll do it now.” Lance said quietly.   
“What are you guys talking about?”  
“Just how long it’s been since I did laundry, do you have any whites?”

After an awkward mid afternoon breakfast with Pidge they decided to go meet up with the team at the park.   
“Hey Shiro! I haven’t seen you in forever how’s it been?” Lace said grabbing his hand for a bro handshake hug. (author’s note * grab hands, pat on back*)   
“Rough week, but I’m feeling better.”  
“If you ever want to talk about it, you have my number.’  
“Hey guys,” Pidge chirped “This is the anniversary from when we all because friends!”  
They all thought back.   
“About five years ago,” Shiro said wistfully. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pidge frowned. She lost it on her mom, and she sent her here. The loony house, the affordable loony house. Plus she was 12 and was sent to the teen ward, because there was nowhere else to go.  
“Smile for the picture Katie.” The nurse said happily.   
Pidge did not smile.   
“Change into these, sorry hun but you’re required to wear scrubs.”  
“I can keep my glasses right?”  
“Of course, but you can’t have them on when you’re alone in your room.”  
“Then how am I supposed to read?”   
“Sorry hun, you use use the glass to harm yourself.”  
After an embarrassing check to see if she had anything dangerous on her, she put on the blue linen scrubs.  
“Even the smallest size is too big,” she mumbled. “And they won’t let me wear a bra, not that I need one.”  
“This way Katie .” The nurse wasn’t wearing scrubs contrary to what Pidge had thought, just a blouse and long skirt, business casual.   
“Yeah I don’t go by Katie anymore.”  
“Oh I’m sorry I head your mother call you that, so I assumed something I shouldn’t have. What would you like me to call you.”  
“My friends call me Pidge, or they would if I had any friends.”  
“Well you have one now.” She put a hand on her shoulder. Pidge was pretty sure she wasn’t allowed to touch her, but the reassurance was nice.  
She walked in, observing her surroundings (like a good future research scientist). Her attention was drawn two the two guys arguing to each other, about something stupid she was sure. One was tan, with blue eyes, probably Spanish. The other was asian with an military grade short haircut, the sleeves on his scrubs were rolled up. There was an older guy, also asian, relaxing against the wall next to who she assumed was his brother.   
“Easy Keith.” The older brother said, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
“He’s just pissing me off,” Keith said crossing his arms.   
“Look all I ask of you, is to wingman for me.”  
“Do you know where we are? And just because we kinda know each other from highschool, doesn’t mean I owe you anything.”  
“But that nurse Nyma, she’s into me, I can tell.”  
“How could anyone be into you!”  
“Are you… jelly”  
“Jelly?” He said furious.   
“Yes jealous.”  
“Of you?!?”   
“Ok that’s enough,” A larger tan guy came in. “Lance come on let’s play some uno.”  
“Can we play blind uno Hunk? I met this great woman here who left yesterday and she left her blind uno cards.”  
“How is that different from regular uno?” Pidge asked. They all stopped talking and looked over. She instantly regretted saying something.   
“Are you new?” The tall guy asked.   
“Uh.. yeah,”   
“The names Lance.” Lance said holding out his hand. “It’s funny, you look just my sister! I mean if my sister was a ginger.”  
“Uh, thanks?”  
“Hi, I’m Hunk.” Hunk said.   
“This is Keith,” The tall guy gestured towards his angry brother. “And I’m Shiro.”   
“I’m Ka.. Pidge, I’m Pidge.”  
“What are you in for?” Lance asked.   
“Lance that is extremely personal, save that for group.” Shiro scolded.   
“Sorry.” Lance pouted.   
“So do you guys all know each other?” Pidge asked.  
“Well we all go to the same high school, but only enough to recognize each other.”  
“Well and Keith’s my brother.” Shiro said laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“So are we playing blind uno or not?” Lance asked.   
“You never answered my question,” Pidge mentioned.  
“Right, well not really. It has brail in the corners so blind people can still play.” Hunk explained.   
“Ok, I’m down.” Pidge smiled.   
“Sweet!” Lance and Hunk walked over to the table and sat on the couches nearby.   
“Don’t try to move the couches. They’re way heavier than they look.” Lance sad flopping on the couch.”  
“Are we the only one’s here?” Pidge asked.   
“Well this is a really small hospital. Sometimes they don’t even separate the child with the teen unit.” Shiro explained.  
“Yeah I know I’m 12,”  
“That’s probably why then,” Lance laughed. “I’ll have been here for a week in a few days, when I first got here, I was the only one.”  
“I’m jealous,” Keith chimed in.   
“Don’t be like that, come play with us, unless you’re scared I’ll beat you?”  
Keith sat down. “Deal the cards.”   
They played for a while, the rivalry between Keith and Lance was hilarious. Pidge hadn’t had this much fun in a while.   
“Looks like you’re having fun” A voice rang out.   
“Zarcon.” She mumbled to herself.  
“What’s that Pidge?” Lance asked.   
“Nothing!” She said too quickly.   
“Oh, are you sure?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
Lance shrugged and dealt the next hand. 

 

“Ok everyone it’s time for the last group for today!”A nurse told everyone.   
“But what about dinner?” Hunk asked.  
“Yeah we’re hungies” Lance called out.  
“We eat dinner after group, then we play games!”   
“Yay” they all said sarcastically.   
“What’s this attitude” Nyma said walking around the corner. “It’s a fun one today I promise.”  
“Anything with you sounds fun,” Lance said giving her doe eyes.   
“Ugh,” Keith said in a very irritated voice.   
“Come along now,” Nyma said unlocking a door. 

They all sat around on decently comfy chairs in a circle. Lance sat next to Keith and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
“Get out of here.” Keith said pushing Lance away.   
“No touching!” Nyma ordered. “I’ll split you two up.”  
“Fine by me!” Keith crossed his arms.  
“Oh Keith, don’t be like that.” Lance cooed.  
“Let’s focus on the task at hand.” Shiro said sternly.   
All the boys shut up. “Interesting.” Pidge thought. “So he’s in command.”  
“Thank you Shiro, and on a side note, I talked to the staff and you can have your prosthetic back as long as you sign off that you won’t use it to hurt anyone.”  
“I can barely take it off by myself, trust me, I won’t use it as a weapon.”  
“Thank you Shiro, you’ll have it back tomorrow morning. Now lets get down to business.”  
“To defeat the huns!!” Lance sang.   
“Lance.” Shiro said sternly.   
Lance sat down.   
“This is so interesting!” Pidge thought. “Hasn’t it been a week tops since they met each other? They already see him as some kind of leader?”  
“Too bad you’re never going to see them again,” a witchy voice rang out.   
“Shut up Haggar!” She spat out.   
“Pidge, would you like to say something?” Nyma asked.   
“What?” She replied.   
“Who were you talking to?” Lance asked concerned. How he went from bubbly to serious in the matter of seconds she didn’t know.   
“Oh nothing important.”   
“Pidge, this is a safe place. You don’t have to worry about being judged here.”  
“Would it help if I talked first?” Lance asked   
Pidge nodded. She didn’t trust anyone about this, but if they revealed their secrets first, maybe it could be different.   
“Good idea Lance, go ahead, why are you here?  
“Okay, so I lived with my family in Cuba until I was about 14, but we were in a very touristy spot, so I didn’t have an accent, and I could speak english fluently. Which was good because we moved into the states, right after my 14th birthday.” He looked to see if they were listening, all of them were, even Keith.  
He continued, “I didn’t want to live in Wyoming for very long, so I moved with my big sister, Rosa.” He chuckled, “She got me to join her dance class, it was hip hop, but I was the only boy there, which I guess is why everyone thinks I’m a womanizer? But I’m just trying to be funny, and make the girl feel good, plus I don’t see why everyone thinks it’s a bad thing cause!” He was starting to get angry.   
“Back to why you’re here?”  
“Right, well the guys didn’t really like me, except for you Hunk.”  
Hunk gave a thumbs up.   
“And well it went downhill from there. My sister got sick and had to go back home, but I didn’t want to go back, I finally got comfortable. But now I live by myself, and I guess I just focus on the bad when there’s no one with me.”  
“If you feel comfortable sharing, do you want to talk about what specifically led to being here?”  
‘’Well I overdosed on my medicine, I would have died, but my neighbor wanted to ask for something and I left the door open…and I was laying in the middle on the floor next to my own vomit” He mumbled the last part   
“What are you feeling?” Nyma asked.  
“Kind of embarrassed? Disappointed in myself”  
“These are all things we go through, after a crisis, how will this time be different?  
“My sister is better, so she should be here in a few days, to take care of me.”  
“Is that something you’re looking forward to?”  
“Yes! … and no. I don’t really want my family to see me like this.. can someone else talk now?”  
“Of course,” She looked back outwards. “Who want’s to talk next.”  
“I’ll go ahead,” Shiro said. “Keith and my parents passed away, I was worried about both our wellbeing so I suggested going here.”   
“How is it helping?”  
“Well, I’m mostly here because I needed new medicine and I wanted to make sure I didn’t have a bad reaction to it.”  
“What about you Keith?”  
Keith scratched the back of his head. “I’m.. not sure yet. We already lived in our own house, our parents moved to California and left us the house, so I don’t feel like I got closure. I hadn’t seen them for months before their death.”  
Lance chimed in, “That’s how it was with my dad. He was absent for most of my childhood, don’t worry I had lots of aunts and cousins to be with, and my mother remarried. But about a year ago, I learned that he died, that he didn’t have anything to say to me, or mom, or my sister. But sometimes you have to make your own closure.”  
Keith smiled at Lance, that was the first time she had seen Keith smile at all.   
“Yes, Lance is right. We won’t always be able to get closure for every event in our lives, so we work with what we have, and what you have is a very loving supportive brother.”  
Shiro rubbed the back of Keith’s head.   
“Keith how are you feeling?”  
“Anxious, about the future, about going back to school.”  
“You told me you were taking a break from school, correct?”  
“Yeah, my anxiety is like off the charts.”  
“Would you like some of our anxiety coping skills? I can add them to your folder?”  
“Sure thank you.”  
“Hunk you haven’t been talking much, is everything okay?” Nyma asked cooly.  
“Well I just feel like I don’t belong here.”  
“Why is that”  
Pidge just noticed she had been writing everything down.   
“Well I’m only here for the same reason as Shiro, switching up my meds.”  
“And does that make you unqualified for being here?”  
“Well no,”  
“Everyone can do well in therapy, honestly sometimes I could use a therapist sometimes, we all do.”  
“You’re right.” Hunk sulked slightly.  
“But Hunk, I think I should be here, even though I didn’t have a crisis before hand.”  
“Yeah you’re right too.”  
“What about you Pidge?”  
“Well, I did have a crisis, a big one.”  
“Do you want to talk about it.”  
“Talking makes eeeeeverything better doesn’t it Katie.” Hagar muttered over her shoulder.   
She resisted the urge to yell at them. She took a deep breath in, and out.   
“Ok, here’s the situation.” She started. “I’m really only saying this, because it will explain my future behavior.”  
They were all listening to her intently. “I hear voices, that aren’t real.”  
No one looked shocked, it surprised her.   
“You all think I’m crazy now don’t you.   
“No not at all!” Lance exclaimed. “My aunt was schizophrenic. We didn’t think she was crazy, she was sick, like me!”   
“Yeah not crazy at all! But can you tell us more so we can help?” Shiro asked.   
“Don’t know if you can help but Haggar,”  
“Whaaaat meeeee?”   
“Yes you bitch, anyways her and Zarkon are always pestering me and making me doubt others… and myself.” She started to cry. “But my mom doesn’t really care, she leaves me at home all alone every day, and when she is home she’s with the new boyfriend of the month. She only shipped me out here because it wasn't expensive and she could have her boyfriend over.”  
“Have you talked to her about any of these feelings?”  
“I tried and it didn’t go well, she yelled at me, and slammed the door shut.”  
“Is there anywhere else you can live?”  
“No, my brother and dad are traveling scientists, I rarely see them. Her only relatives are her brother in florida who I do NOT want to go see. It’s not as bad as I make it, my dad brings me equipment to play with.”  
“Would you rather be with your father and brother?”  
“Definitely, but I don’t like change, so that would be hard.”  
“Well I’ll have a talk with your mom. See if we can change your home environment.”  
Pidge was still sobbing.   
“Can I hug you? Can I hug her?” Lance asked.   
“I’m sure I can look the other way,” Nyma replied.   
Pidge walked up and hugged around his waist. He was tall, and soft, and she felt reassured.  
“It’ll be ok.” He rested a hand on her head, and for a moment, she felt it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but hey. Anyways If I update tomorrow, it'll be short. Please continue commenting, it really cheers me up when people like my work. I also have another voltron fanfic I've been working on if you want to check it out, no au for that one.


	11. Hospital, Pidge's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to how Pidge viewed their time in the hopsital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a stomach ulcer and oof, bad day, I'll post again tomorrow if I have time, but thank you all for listening!

Pidge woke up suddenly, “ ‘m thirsty.” She mumbled. She walked down the unfamiliar hallway when she heard crying. She stayed out of sight and listened.  
“Lance, do you want some medicine?”  
“Medicine won’t fucking fix me!! Nothing can, no one needs me. Why am I really here?!”  
“Woah,” Pidge thought. She wouldn’t have guess Lance was so… broken, he was all smiles before.  
“Lance here, this should help, it’s just a little shot, It’ll help you calm down.”  
“What’s the point?? I’m average at school, at best, I have no friends, I’m so far away from all my family, but I’m too ashamed to go back.”   
“Do you want us to call your sister?”  
“No, I don’t want to bother her, I’ll have the shot.”  
“Now this will make you really dizzy and sleepy, so you have to go to bed after,”  
“Sure.”  
Pidge walked back to her room. She passed Keith’s room and he was pacing. “Wow, I thought I was the only crazy one here.”   
“Pidge,” Rolo, the only male nurse on the unit, walked past her room. “You can’t sleep?”  
“No, I was just thirsty.”   
“Let me get you some water.”  
“Can I have juice?”  
“Sorry, only water after 7, plus you already had your juice at dinner.”  
Pidge pouted.   
“Here’s your water, now go back to your room. Do you think you’ll need medicine to go to sleep?”   
Pidge nodded.   
He got into his nurse bag. “Ok here you go, this is 5mg of melatonin, you can take up to 10mg a day, so if this doesn’t work you can come back for more, the side effects are dizziness, trouble concentrating, and light headedness.”  
“Yeah okay.” Pidge looked at the pill, round, pretty big, white with a line down the middle. She took it with some water, she was glad it didn’t taste bad, like all her other medicine.   
In the morning they were all up and sitting around the table. Hunk had switched the channel to cooking channel and was watching ‘Cooking at home with Giadia’ and was watching in intently eating his cereal.   
Lance and Keith looked exhausted, they were both eating oatmeal slowly, watching the tv.   
“How was your night?” Shiro asked, eating an apple.  
“Oh it was fine, I woke up cause I was thirsty though.”  
Lance blushed at the thought of someone overhearing his meltdown. Pidge avoided eye contact confirming his suspicions.  
“Can we watch something other than cooking channel?” Keith complained.   
“I checked all the channels, this is the only good one.”  
“What about cartoons?” Lance asked.  
“The history channel?” Keith questioned.   
“Mythbusters!!” Pidge suggested exited.   
“No myth busters, no history channel, only bad cartoons, and the live action disney tv shows.”  
“Gross,” Pidge mumbled.   
“They are ruining television!” Lance sighed.   
“It all went downhill after Drake and Josh.” Shiro sighed.   
“So can it stay on cooking? Hunk asked   
“Sure” everyone replied.   
“How’s everyone feeling this morning?” Nyma asked. She got a moan from everyone.   
“Oh, well we have a good day planned today.”  
“Oh?” Shiro asked.   
“Yes! We have group, and then we finally got that wii we’ve been asking for, so you're all welcome to play that.”  
“A wii?!?” Pidge said standing up.  
“Yes?”  
“I love wii’s!”  
“You’ll be limited on the games to play, because you aren’t allowed to have the nunchuck here.”  
“Why not?” Lance asked.   
“I think you guys can figure that out.” She said solemnly. “Anyways, group starts in five, so put your dishes away.   
“Do you thing someone tried to hang themselves with it?” Hunk asked Lance quietly.   
Lance shrugged, “At least one person, has probably tried everything.”  
Pidge finally realized where she was, the place of given chances, the last place anyone would ever want to go, a last resort. She looked over at the guys. Shiro and Hunk were chuckling watching Keith and Lance arguing about something. But what about her?  
“Pidge,” Lance said pausing. “What’s wrong.”   
She saw the refection of herself in the window.   
“Look who was crying! Over what? Nothing!” Haggar laughed.   
“Pidge?” 

“Pidge!!” Lance shouted. “What’s wrong?”   
She was back in the park, with four very concerned guys looking at her.   
“I was, just lost in thought.”  
“What were you thinking about?” Shiro asked. “The hospital?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Are you ok?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah, I was just thinking, if because of that place I got to be here, then it was the best thing that ever happened to me."  
They all paused. Lance teared up and hugged her, “We love you Pidge!”   
She paused for a moment, and felt the warmth of his hug. Everyone joined in making it a group hug. She was calm. She was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as always let me know in the comments if you like it, or honestly, anything you'd like to see in future chapters. I'm always down to listen :) Thanks for reading everyone.


	12. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team seems back to normal. What comes after this?

The team gathered in Lance and Keith’s apartment.   
Lance Keith and Pidge all sat on the couch. Shiro pulled up a chair and Hunk leaned against the wall.   
“So Shiro what are we all here for?” Lance asked passing out sodas.   
“Is it because I asked you to get beer for some guys at my high school?” Pidge asked cringing.   
“No, but we’re going to talk about that later.” Shiro said using his dad voice.   
“So what’s the team meeting for?” Hunk questioned.   
“I finally got those notebooks we talked about.” Shiro said passing out notebooks.. “We can log our feelings and our 1-10 scales in them, and we can meet once or twice a week to talk about how our week went.”  
“Like group therapy?” Hunk asked.   
“Free group therapy.” Shiro replied. “I got them themed from that 80s tv show with the lions.”  
“I can’t remember what it’s called.” Keith mentioned.   
“Yeah me neither, but I liked that guy with the brown jacket with the collar popped and the blue shirt.” Lance explained.   
“Probably just because he likes blue and is a cocky little bitch like you.” Keith chuckled.  
“Wow babe, rude.”   
The team laughed.   
“Hunk what’s the snack for the day.”  
“I perfected the pizza bagel last week when Pidge got a haircut.”   
“It was perfect.” Pidge confirmed.   
“Thanks Pidge, I’ll make a batch.”  
“Of cookies?” Lance asked. He was obviously not paying attention.   
“Pizza bagels.” Keith said.   
“Oh cool! You know, Hunk made the best pizza bagels that one night Pidge cut her hair.”  
“We were just talking about that.” Hunk stated.  
“Oh”   
“Hey, you’re pretty spacey, is everything ok?” Shiro asked concerned.   
“Yeah if fine, just tired.” Lance sighed   
“He hasn’t been sleeping well.” Keith yawned. “Which means I’m not sleeping well either.”  
“Yeah sorry.”  
“Why aren't you sleeping well?” Hunk asked from the kitchen.   
“I just can’t turn my thoughts off, Coran said he would prescribe something next visit.”  
“When’s your next visit?” Shiro questioned.   
“Tuesday, this Tuesday. Actually Keith can you give me a ride?”  
“Yeah sure, as long as it’s after school.”  
“Actually Pidge, he’s seeing more people, and so is Allura.” Lance suggested.   
“Really? I hate my therapist.” Pidge muttered   
“Perfect talk to your mom about it.”  
“She has been in a better mood after I moved out. Even if she didn’t want to pay for it, Matt or Dad could.”  
“Good Idea Lance!” Shiro said.   
“Ok guys, the pizza bagels are in the oven.” Hunk said wiping his pants on his shirt. “So do we want to start group therapy now?”   
“I’m down to group therapy with pizza bagels.” Pidge replied.   
“I’ve done group therapy before, so why don’t I start.” Shiro suggested. “Everyone rate your anxiety and depression on a scale of 1-10. Lance why don’t you go first.”  
“Yeah ok,” He started. “I’m probably a 6 depression and 5 anxiety.”  
“That’s pretty high? Are you okay?” Keith asked holding his hand.  
“I’m not sure, I’m just kind of down? I haven’t really given my meds a chance to work, but.. I don’t know. Part of me is so used to it I don’t know if I even want change. Well I do, but my body and my mind don’t? I’m not sure. Allura was just telling me to think about it.”   
“Thank you for telling us Lance, is there anything we can do to help?” Shiro asked.  
“Just being here honestly, maybe laugh at my jokes.”  
Everyone chuckled.   
“Good! Just like that.” Lance laughed. “Let’s move on to someone else.”  
“Pidge, how about you?”  
“Anxiety 5, depression 5, hallucinations 4”  
“Is this average for you? Or more than usual?” Lance asked.   
“Average,”  
“Are you seeing anything specific?”  
“Just little fluffy aliens, no arms or legs or anything, just floating around.”  
“We’re glad nothing scary is in the room.”  
“Usually nothing too scary here, usually.”  
“Is there anything we can do to make it safer?”  
“Actually..”  
1 hour later  
“Ok, so I got the Himalayan salt lamp, where does it go?” Hunk said closing the door behind him.  
“On the table by the couch.” Pidge said. She stood by the door as everyone reorganized the room.   
“What about the nightlight?” Lance asked.  
“By the couch.”  
“Why again are we reorganizing this apartment instead of Shiro’s apartment?”  
“Well I stay here when Shiro and Matt aren't home.”  
“Which will probably happen a lot now that we’re working together again.” Shiro added.  
“How is that going, aren’t you.. nervous, about going back to the mountains?” Hunk asked eating a pizza bagel.  
Shiro looked at his prosthetic and sighed. “I will always be nervous, but I’ve learned since then, I’m different now.”  
“Well you’ve got that white bangs thing going on.” Lance chuckled.   
“Hey! It looks good!” Shiro laughed.   
“Ok Pidge how does this look?” Lance asked moving the couch.   
“Little to the left, I want to be able to see the whole room.”  
“Let’s move the TV too then,” Hunk said moving the TV.  
Finally they were done. The first thing you saw when you walked into the room was the TV, the couch was on the left side of the door, a Himalayan salt lamp on the table, the easy chair in the right corner which led to the kitchen, where the plate, that used to hold pizza bagels, was now lying in the sink. The room still smelled like pizza bagels.   
“Lance, have you taken your meds yet?” Keith asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Didn’t think so, how about you Pidge?”  
“No,” she sighed.   
“Ok get your glasses of water, I’ll get all our meds ready.”  
“Thanks Keith.” They both chimed in.   
“Is it safe to assume you’ll be here tonight?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah you and Matt will be out right?”  
“Right.”  
“Then yes.”   
“Here’s your drugs.” Keith chuckled handing her, her medicine. “Lance, here’s yours.”  
Everyone took their pills, and they continued to talk. After a while Shiro said, “I have some more hours to log in, so I’m heading out. Will you need a ride to school tomorrow Pidge?”  
“Yeah thanks Shiro.”  
Hunk left too eventually and Keith, Lance, and Pidge lay on the pull out couch bed, and watched Pidge play Xenoblade.   
“Guys I think I’m going to go to bed.”  
Lance snored slightly and clung onto Pidge. She looked over to Keith, also asleep.  
“I didn’t brush my teeth yet.” She told herself, “oh well” Then she snuggled down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update, I'm having a bad focus day (I have ADD) and slowly losing motivation for both my writing projects. But don't worry, I'm not done yet. Please keep letting me know if you guys like it! Or if you have anything you want to happen, even something you didn't like. I just like all comments I get :)   
> Thanks guys!


	13. morning time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Pidge and Lance have a bonding moment

Keith woke up drowsily, his arm was wrapped around someone. “Lance?” He mumbled sitting up. Pidge was lying next to him, asleep. She had her back facing Keith and was snuggled into Lance’s chest.   
“What the hell!” He muttered. “Wait, calm down.” He got up carefully and started pacing. “No reason to be anxious, he’s mentioned that she reminds him of his sister numerous times. But what if it’s one sided on Pidge’s end? She seems to want to sleep in his bed every single time she’s over!” He stopped walking.   
“No no way, if she ‘liked’ Lance we would know by now.” His heart decelerated. “Yeah, what am I freaking out about, I don’t need to be anxious!”  
He was anxious.  
Keith sat on the end of the bed, one leg tapping on the floor. Lance got up drowsily.   
“Oh hey Keith,” He sat up rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
He looked down and saw Pidge asleep with one arm over him. “Oh this? Keith no no no no no” Lance got up carefully and sat at the end of the bed with Keith.   
“I’ve told you, she reminds me of Maria you know that right?”  
“No I know, this is stupid, forget it.”  
“I think it’s cute you’re jealous” Lance nudged his shoulder with his.  
“What?” Keith gasped. “I’m not jealous!”  
“You keep telling yourself that.”  
Keith hit him on his shoulder.   
“Ow! Uncalled for.”  
“Maybe be less irritating and I won’t hit you.”  
Lance kissed him quickly, and gave his a flirty smile.   
“See you can do it if you try.” Keith leaned in.   
“Gross, can you do this when I’m not in the room.” Pidge said putting on her glasses.   
Keith was anxious again.  
“I’m like 80% positive you don’t even need glasses.” Lance asked while Keith blushed.   
“You’re right, I don’t. But it makes me look… studious. Plus these lenses help me with migraines.”  
“How do lenses help with migraines?” Lance asked.   
“Glad you asked! They have a special glass that filters out all non-natural light.”  
“Like sunglasses?” Lance suggested.   
“No, sunglasses protect you from UV light, these glasses protect you from blue light, or artificial light.”  
Keith calmed down. “Interesting… can I look at them?”  
“Sure.”   
Keith tried on the glasses. “Yeah it doesn’t look any different.”  
“You look so knowledgeable, say something smart!” Lance cooed.   
“Like what?”  
“Like the theory of relativity.” Pidge chucked.   
“Like that the laws of physics are the same for all non-accelerating observers?”  
“Yeah but say it in a smart way.” Lance laughed.  
“Ha ok, why don’t you try it babe” Keith mocked.   
Lance knew he was in trouble, but he didn’t know why. He wondered how he could save this. “Okay, I’ll say something so smart.”  
“Bring it.” Keith challenged.   
“Do it!” Pidge dared.   
“The ratio’s circumference to a circles diameter, or pi is..”   
He proceeded to recite pi for two minutes, and thirty two seconds, Pidge counted.   
“How did you memorize that, why did you memorize that?” Keith asked dumbfounded.   
“There was a pi contest at Garrison, and if you memorized it you got a pie. Apparently memorization is one of my strong suits” Lance gloated.   
“What kind of pie was it?” Pidge asked.   
“Apple, my favorite.”  
“Your mom makes the best apple pie. Which is strange considering her living in Cuba until 8 years ago.” Keith said lying back down on the bed.   
“Agreed” Pidge said and lying back down.  
“So I was going to wait until everyone was together to tell you guys this.”  
Pidge and Keith looked over and asked. “What?”  
“Everyone is welcome to McKlain thanksgiving and even christmas this year!”  
“Woah seriously?” Pidge asked sitting up. “Thank you!”  
“But what about Shiro? and Hunk?”  
“They can come too, I mean Hunk might not want to considering how good his mom’s cooking is but.” Lance was interrupted by a hug, by two hugs.   
“Thank you Lance.” Pidge whispered.   
Lance held his arms up awkwardly and then rested them on his friends backs. “She said you were welcome before but she really wants you guys with me cause of the… incident.”  
It got tense. But they remained in a hug.   
“I’m glad I have you guys.” He patted their backs and pulled them closer.   
Pidge felt drops on her head, she looked up.   
“Woah Lance, why are you crying?” Pidge pulled back.   
Keith wiped away the tears on his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just happy, for the first time since it happened. The weight of what I did, I just can’t”   
Pidge hugged him again. “Don’t feel guilty. We don’t blame you.”  
“If anything, it puts pressure on us, because we didn’t notice what was happening.   
“I don’t want to put pressure on you.” He sobbed.   
They went back to the group hug, except everyone was crying.   
“I was so reliant on you,” Pidge cried. “I’m so so sorry you felt alone because you never made any of us feel like that.”  
“Really?” Lance sniffed.   
“Of course idiot, we love you!” Keith buried his face in his shirt. Lance felt the wetness of his tears, now he really felt guilty.   
“I’m I’m sorry.”  
“What did I tell you about being sorry!”  
“To not to?”  
“Lance. Look at me.” Keith held his face in his hands. Pidge backed up a little.   
“I love you.”  
Lance blushed but held his hands. “I.. I love you too. I love you too Pidge.” He said lowing Keith’s hands but holding onto them.   
They resumed the group hug.   
“So I looked at the oven clock and it’s like 6am.” Pidge said.   
“Oh, when’s Shiro going to be here to pick you up?”   
“Your school starts at 8 right?” Lance asked.  
“Yup.”   
“Want to go back to sleep for two hours?”  
“YES.” Lance and Pidge agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I realize it's been a while, but writing is so hard for me recently. I will however (once i draw them and get some new markers) post fan art about this fan fiction on my tumblr, it's under the same username (bekdebek) if you want to check it out. I like writing chapters about these three because that connection really isn't in the series. I think it could in season 3 though! Also we can't forget the "cut loose Pidge" line


	14. Mental Hospital Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the mental hospital, Hunk has gone home, and Shiro is about to discharge. But what about Lance, Keith and Pidge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you probably thought I had given up on this fic, but I preformed CPR and revived it! Be expecting regular updates again!

Hunk left the hospital, so all that was left was Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Pidge, and Shiro was being checked out today.   
“Why does Shiro get to leave but I don’t?” Keith huffed.   
“Because he’s stable on his new medicine, and you just got yours yesterday.” Nyma added.   
Lance lay on the couch looking at everyone upside down. “Guess you get to spend more time with mua.” He blew a kiss to Keith.   
“Please let me leave.” Keith said ignoring Lance.   
“Just give it a few days to take affect, and I’d like to see you sleeping well before you discharge.” Nyma explained.   
“Fine.” He huffed sitting on the couch opposite to Lance.   
“Why so grumpy, we get to bond now, isn’t that what you want?”  
“Hardly.” Keith spat.   
Suddenly the cocky grin disappeared from Lance’s face. He looked and the ground, sighed, and said. “I’m going to bed.”   
“Roomtime isn’t until after lunch.” Nyma called out. She glanced and Rolo and he went in after him.  
The room was silent as they heard Lance cry and shout at Rolo, “I know! I know I’m an idiot, I’m just trying to be funny, now he hates me just like everyone else.”   
“Lance you can’t be in your room until after lunch, you can sleep then.” Rolo said in a hushed voice.   
“No! No one wants me around, hell I don’t want me around. Please just let me sleep.” He quieted down towards the end so all they heard was mumbling from them both.   
Shiro smacked Keith in the back, saying nothing.   
Keith sighed and mumbled. “Great, I’m an asshole.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Pidge muttered. Keith would have scowled at her but he was so overcome with guilt he couldn’t manage to look anywhere but down. Everyone heard murmuring a choked out sobs. Rolo came back out and then back to Lance’s room silently. Everyone heard a loud thud like someone was kicking the wall. The murmuring stopped and Rolo out with an empty syringe. “We’re still having lunch however Lance won’t be joining us. From now on, remember where you are before you speak harshly.”  
“Ok.” Keith sighed. He wanted to throw up. 

 

The chemistry was off without Hunk and Lance. The conversation was only between Shiro and Pidge and it was still just pleasant banter no one cared about.   
“You should talk to him.” Shiro stated.   
“Didn’t he say he’s already been here for a week? He didn’t need that Keith.”   
Keith ran his fingers through his buzzcut and sighed. “You’re right. I just thought he was a cocky bastard with no feelings that just wanted to irritate me.”  
“Of course he wanted to irritate you he’s flirting.” Pidge sighed.   
“What, no he’s not.” Keith objected.  
Shiro chuckled, “in your defense he’s flirting with everyone.”  
Keith blushed leading to Pidge and Shiro’s laughter.   
Then in came a drowsy Lance, led by Rolo who spoke softly. “Are you hungry? You aren’t supposed to eat past 2, but we can make an exception.”  
“I just want juice thank you.” He sat down, and immediately lay his head on the table and groaned.   
“Orange apple or cran-grape?” Nyma asked opening the refrigerator.   
“My answer will always be cran-grape.” He replied not moving his head from it’s resting position.   
Shiro nudged Keith and looked from him to Lance.  
Keith looked over at Pidge and she nodded.   
“Lance.” Keith started.   
“Sorry.” Lance mumbled. He kept his head lying on his left cheek looking away from Keith. “I won’t bother you anymore.”  
“No you weren’t bothering me…. ok you were bothering me, but it’s just… I don’t do well with people.”  
Lance flopped his head so he was looking at Keith but remaining on the table.   
“I’ve been told that I’m, aggressive.” He paused for a reaction.   
“Go on.” Lance said slightly more awake.   
“It’s not your fault I snapped at you, I’m just a hateful person.” Keith slunk his head. Shiro was about to interject when Lance jumped in. 

He sat up and looked at Keith intently, “No you’re not, I’m just annoying.”   
“Yeah but I was too harsh.”  
“No, no it was my fault.”   
Then they started arguing over whose fault it was. Pidge looked over to Shiro and they both shrugged.   
“Here’s your juice.” Nyma said handing him two small cartons of juice.   
“Cran-grape my friend.” He proceeded to take the whole juice down like a shot.   
“Weirdo,” Keith chuckled.  
“Yup!” Lane grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please leave a comment and also sorry for abandoning this fic. See you all tomorrow!


	15. Lotor's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this guy Lotor as sketchy as he seems? And why does the author abuse Lance so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, lots of triggers, for lots of things ahead.

“Lotor?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah, he’s a guy from work, he said he would go to the baseball game with me. Go rockies.” Lance pumped his arm. “He’s kinda weird and has really long hair”   
“Want me to come with?”   
“Nah you hate sports remember?” Lance put on his classic white sneakers and brown coat.   
“You know me so well,” He stood by the door cautiously. He wanted Lance to stay, but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t just because he loved him but because something was wrong.   
“Are your wrists alright?”  
“Yeah,” Lance messed with the bandage on his wrist. “I’m fine.”   
“Don’t be out late, Pidge is spending the night.”  
“But you’ll be here won’t you.”  
“Yeah but she likes you better.”   
Lance put his bag down and walked up to Keith kissing him lightly and pulling him into his arms. “I’ll be back before dark, don’t worry.” 

 

But boy did Keith worry. He had a feeling, a really bad feeling about this Lotor guy. He would have done some internet research on him but he didn’t have his last name. He was going to do some homework at the library but there was no way he was leaving. What if Lance get’s hurt? What if Lance got in a car accident? What if Lance is lying to him and he’s going to go try and kill himself again. What if Lance called him and he couldn’t get there in time?  
“Wait.” Keith said out loud. “In time? What’s going to happen to him he went to a baseball game.” He got his phone out and dialed Hunk. “Hey, you busy?”  
“No, I’m just hanging out with Shay, you’re more than welcome to join us, Shiro Matt and Pidge were going to come over for dinner.   
“That sounds lovely, let me finish my homework and I’ll head over.” Keith replied easing out of his anxiety attack .   
“Is Lance coming?” Hunk asked.   
“No he’s hanging out with his friend.” 

 

“Hey Keith!” Hunk said opening the door for him. This was actually the first time Keith had been in this house. It was quant, it was pretty huge, height wise, since both of them were over 6 feet tall. Shay came over to greet Keith. She had on her high waisted jeans with a black tank top tucked into her pants. She was wearing her big hoop earrings she always wears. “Nice to see you.” She said smiling.   
Pidge was buried into her DS like usual, and Matt was looking over her shoulder. She was wearing the green baseball shirt Lance gave her and some jean capris. Her sandy blonde hair was in mop form slightly covering her eyes, which he couldn’t see behind the glare of her glasses. Matt adjusted his glasses and looked up to see Keith awkwardly standing in the doorway.   
“Keith.” He walked over and patted him on the back, “nice to see you.” 

They all sat around the dinner table and began eating Hunk’s creation. There wasn’t much talking, everyone was too busy stuffing their faces.   
“You outdid yourself Hunk.” Shiro said leaning back in his chair.   
“I want to eat dinner here every night.” Pidge said happily.   
“Lance should have messaged me by now. It’s dark.” Keith said pacing.   
“Have you tried calling him?” Hunk asked.   
“No let me try.” Keith picked up his phone with shaky hands, it rang, it felt like it rang forever.   
“Hey, sorry I’m on….” Lance’s voice cut out.   
“Lance? Lance can you hear me!”   
He heard a muffled, “what the fuck..” Before the phone quit out. 

 

“He’s in trouble I can feel it.” Keith said tearing at his shirt.   
“Who was he with? Do you have their number?” Shay asked.   
“All I know is it’s some guy named Lotor.”  
Pidge gasped. Matt grabbed her shaky hand and wrapped his arm around her. “Did he have long hair.”   
“Yeah why do you know him?”  
Matt patted her back and said, “It’ll help Lance if you tell them Katie.”  
“He’s…” she swallowed, “he’s my rapist.”  
Everyone stood up and came over urgently. Hunk rested his hand Keith’s back. Keith called again but it went straight to voice mail.   
“I can trace the call!” Pidge interjected. “He shared his location with you before right?”   
“Yeah,” Keith had already started crying. Not sobbing, but stress crying.   
Pidge plugged Keith’s phone to his laptop and they all waited expectantly.   
“That’s a sketchy part of town, we should go check it out,” Shiro stated.   
Shay had a big van that could fit all of them, but Keith went on his motorcycle. As he put his helmet on Pidge cried out, “Don’t speed, getting a ticket will slow you down even further.” 

He listened to Pidge, she was right, if he got a ticket he couldn’t get there in time. His heart was pounding. “Please be okay, please be okay!” He prayed 

 

“Lotor what the fuck! Thats my phone!” Lance shouted. He reached down for it but suddenly felt dizzy. It wasn’t a regular dizzy, he recognized this dizzy. He shoved his fingers down his throat and emptied his stomach. “You drugged me.” He spat   
“Oh my, so observant.” Lotor walked over and grabbed him by his hair. “You’re in for one hell of a night.”   
Lotor dragged him into an abandoned alley and handcuffed him to a flickering light pole.   
“What do you want.” Lance said regaining his composure.   
“Your ass you fucking idiot.”  
“You’re gay?” Lance asked pulling at his handcuffs.   
“Im bi, like you I presume.”  
“Lucky guess, so what do you ever have sex with people that want to?”  
“Shut up.” He held Lance by his hair and gave him deep disgusting kiss. Lance took the opportunity to bite his tongue and when Lotor withdrew Lance smashed his forehead.   
“So you bite huh?” Lotor laughed wiping the blood from his mouth. “That’ll make it all the more interesting for me.” He pulled out a knife. Lance swallowed and tried not to shake.   
“No ones coming for me, I’m on my own.” He thought to himself. All he wanted was to feel Keith’s warmth. In his apartment, and Hunk can cook us dinner, Shay can give her legendary hugs that only tall people can give. Shiro and Matt could talk about their experiments.   
“Focus on me.” Lotor said interrupting his thought. He laughed slicing his cheek and he traced his skin with a knife, humming softly. He sliced down his favorite baseball shirt. leaving his chest bare. He pulled his jacket off his shoulders. It was October, he was freezing.   
“I need a plan I need a plan.” He thought to himself. “I’m not letting someone like him have me.” Thats when he remembered reading that if you dislocated your wrists you could get out of handcuffs. But he didn’t know how to dislocate his wrists. But he had cut his his wrists the night before, Keith caught him and bandaged them up for him, but maybe this was his lucky break. He rubbed the cuffs on his wrists.   
“You’re getting awfully quiet,” Lotor said.   
“You didn’t answer my question before.”   
“We all have kinks don’t we? This is mine.”  
“Don’t compare rape with a foot fetish you creep.” He spat.   
“I remember there was a girl like you, full of spunk. I had to knock her out completely, what was her name? Oh yeah Katie.”  
Something snapped in that second. This explained everything, why she wanted to be a boy, why the Zarkon guy in her head was the bad guy. It was all because of him. He slit his wrists on the cuffs, two swift movements he had his hands out of their joints, with the blood as lubricant they slid out easily. He screamed popping them back into place. Lotor took a step back.   
“You like fight? Is that FUCKING IT.” He screamed pulling his jacket back on. Lotor tried to run but oh boy was it too late. He kicked him in the junk, hard. Lotor sliced at him with the knife, but he slapped it out of his hands. Lance pushed him into the alley wall.   
“He’s in here!” A voice rang out. But Lance couldn't hear them, he was to busy kicking the shit out out Lotor. He didn’t here the police sirens, all he could hear was his heart beating.   
“Lance!” A familiar voice rang out.   
He turned around tears streaming down his face, when he was brought into a hug. Keith held him closely whispering into his ear, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,”   
Pidge screamed, “call an ambulance!” 

Back in the hospital, it had been what, a month. Yup a month. But now he was back in scrubs with bandages on his wrists and face. Pidge was laying in the bed with him sleeping, Keith was holding his hand, and the rest of the team stood waiting. Lance was still pretty druggy, they were going to keep him overnight. But everyone seemed ready to camp out.   
“Guys really I’m fine.” Lance assured.   
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Keith said kissing his hand.   
“So the news team wants to interview you tomorrow.” Matt said resting a hand on his shoulder.   
Pidge yawned saying “Yeah cause you almost fucking killed a rapist.”   
“Am I… going to have to go to jail or something?” Lance asked.   
“The police took one look at the drug test and ruled you off as a lucky victim.” Shiro said softly smiling.   
Keith was slightly jealous of getting to lie in bed with Lance, but a chapter of her life just closed, she was avenged. People might not have believed her when she finally told the authorities, but when they get there and a man who’s face is bleeding and chest is bare is kicking the shit out of a guy who’s a confirmed sexual offender, they believe you. Even more so after the drug test.   
“How you feeling Pidge?” Lance asked playing with her hair.   
“Good thanks to you! I feel like it’s finally over.”  
“Hallucinations?” Shiro asked.   
“Still there, I think they always will be, but if it’s like this it’s manageable.”   
“Katie, I think we should go home with Takahiro I mean Shiro. Give Lance time to rest.”   
She hugged Lance again and got off the bed. “We’ll be back tomorrow.”   
Everyone said goodbye and left the room promising to come back in the morning.   
“You’re staying right?” Lance asked.   
“Of course love.” He eased himself into the spot Pidge was taking previously.   
“Can you kiss me.” Lance asked.   
“Yeah of course, but why?”  
Lance grimaced. “My mouth tastes like Lotor.”   
Thats all he had to say. Keith was crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately, exploring every part of his mouth, trying to get the taste away. He didn’t give him time to breath. Lance pulled back eventually gasping for air. “You’re supposed to breath out of your nose.”   
“I know that. I was just.”   
“Just?”  
“I forgot how good it feels to be with you.”   
Keith pounced on him again. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, he needed this, he needed him. Keith felt his way under Lance’s shirt, when he grabbed his hand stopping him.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry” Keith sat up covering his face.   
“No no no no, I want to, I really do. But the nurse is going to check in, in about 5 minutes. Also theres a camera in this room somewhere I’m sure.”  
Keith flopped over on his side embarrassed.   
“I bet there’s a gay security guard who has a boner right about now.” Lance whispered.   
Keith snorted, Lance’s favorite noise. Lance wrapped himself in Keith’s arms. “I feel safe.”   
Keith held him close. “I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me why I abuse Lance, I had no answer. But it's mostly because I know struggle makes you stronger, and end the end it's how you know what happiness is. In the end I want Lance to be happy, but I don't want him to be without struggle, you feel me? I always abuse my favorite characters, because I want them to grow. Btw thanks for reading this guys, I've been working on it for about three hours :0 but worth it. Let me know if you guys like it. Next chapter is fluff.. gay fluff. Also maybe a romantic interest for Pidgeoto? We'll see


	16. Mental Hospital Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Hunk are gone leaving everyones favorite trio. Lance's overwhelming fear of being alone is getting closer and closer to being tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for me! I have a nice long chapter today and at the end of the chapter I'll tell you what to expect for the rest of the fic.

Shiro had been gone for two days and Hunk for five. Lance had been there for a total of two weeks, but it didn’t seem like he was leaving any time soon.   
“I really hope insurance covers this.” Lance moaned laying his head on the table   
“Mine covered it, me and Shiro.” Keith mentioned. Pidge was busy playing wii sports.   
“Who wants to get their ass kicked at bowling.” She teased.   
“Keith maybe, but I play to win.”   
“Screw that, Lance ain’t beating me.”   
“Oh little Texas boy thinks he’s going to win.” Lance teased.   
“Bring it bitches.” Pidge grinned

‘Pidgeoto wins’ was displayed across the screen. Lance and Keith slumped on the couch.   
“Alas,” Lance started. “Twas not meant to be.”  
“Bullshit I want a rematch.” Keith demanded.   
“Maybe in a little, it’s time for group.” Nyma mentioned.   
They all groaned and sat in a circle.   
“Ok how’s everyone feeling today?” She continued 

“On a scale of one to ten?” Lance asked sarcastically.   
“Yes Lance, why don’t you start.”   
“Fine.” He leaned his head back and paused momentarily and then sat up and wrung his hands anxiously. “Seven? I’m feeling better I really am, but I don’t know if I’m ready to go to school yet.   
“Doesn’t our school have spring break in a few days?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah which is why I really need to get my school work.” He sighed ripping the seam of his scrubs.   
Keith looked down at his torn up scrubs and sighed. “I’m leaving today, I could get them for you if you want.”   
“Excellent idea Keith, you can drop his stuff back here, and we’ll hold onto it until discharge.”  
“You would do that for me?” Lance looked over at him like he was about to cry.   
“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.” Keith felt his gaze even when he looked away. It was like no one had ever shown him kindness before. He felt the urge to hold him let him know everything was going to be okay. But no thats gay and weird. He shut down his line of thinking. When he looked back at him he was holding his hands and messing with each of his individual fingers.   
Nyma sensed Lance was done talking and continued. “Keith, how are you?”  
“Ready to go home.” Keith sighed. He noticed the pained faces of Lance and Pidge and he knew they had polar opposite reasons but had the same feeling.   
“On a scale of 1 to 10?”  
“Probably a five?”  
“Wow! Marked improvement, very good. It seems that your medicine is going to work out just fine. Here’s the discharge paperwork, please have everything signed before noon.”   
“But then I can’t cream him in bowling,” She grinned but then she brushed off her shoulder and said, “stop that.”  
“What are you seeing?” Lance asked. Somehow it had only been a week but he was more in touch with symptoms than anyone.   
“I don’t know, someone’s grabbing me.” She started to hyperventilate.   
“I need you to breath Pidge, in through your nose out through your mouth.” Nyma sat up and positioned herself next to Pidge.   
“Want to play the game?” Lance asked kneeling in front of her. Keith knew normally when someone was having a meltdown they cleared the room. But Lance was the king of calming down people having a meltdown. The nurse stood by but let him help.   
“My favorite color is red, name three red things in the room.” Lance said looking into her eyes.   
“The magnet, uh, Keith’s socks, um… I don’t know.” She buried her face into her hands.   
“You’re turn ok?”  
“Ok, my favorite color is green, name three things that are green.”  
“Your socks, the painting on the wall, that marker. My turn. I like soft fabric, find three soft fabrics.”   
Pidge went around the room petting everything. “My socks, Your socks, the couch. My turn, I like rough fabrics, find three rough fabrics.” 

This went on for a while, by the end they were having fun with it. Nyma was sitting in her chair reading the newspaper and smiling. Pidge and Lance went back to playing Wii while Keith filled out his paper work.   
“Pidgeoto wins” Was displayed on the TV.   
“Yikes Lance, this is third time she’s beaten you.” Keith said not looking up from his paperwork.   
“Fine you try.” Lance tried to hand him the wii remote, or as Lance calls it, the wiimote.   
“No, I have to finish signing this shit.”   
“Sign faster.”   
Keith put down the pen and started signing. He pointed to himself, pinched his two fingers and pulled them forward, away from his chest, and spelled out L-A-N-C-E all before he could even process it.   
“You know sign language? Also that’s obviously not what I meant by sign faster.”   
Keith laughed and brushed his cheek with his fingers.   
“You’re fucking cursing me aren’t you.”   
He knocked the air.   
“Yes! I know that one, you are making fun of me!”   
“It’s hard not too.”   
“Ha ha.” Lance stuck his tongue out and flipped around to face the TV again. 

 

“Are you ready to go Keith?” Rolo asked. Unlike Nyma he wore scrubs, but a different color. He scratched his 5o'clock shadow.   
“Yeah I got my stuff packed up.” Keith had a paper bag with his toothbrush and underwear.   
“You’ll get my homework right?” Lance was sitting on a chair facing the opposite way but was facing Keith resting his chin on the chair.   
“Yeah of course.” Keith gave him a quick smile. But Lance looked depressed.   
“Don’t be sad Lance, I’m still here.” Pidge sat next to him and rested her head on the chair as well.   
“But then you’ll leave and I’ll be alone again.”   
“Oh Lance, you’ll always have us.” Nyma said signing Keith’s paperwork.   
“Look! Its Shiro!” Pidge pointed. Shiro was on the other side of the building, in the visitor sector. You could see it through the glass in the wall separating the two rooms. Pidge waved. He smiled and waved back. He had on a blank bro tank and jeans, he redid his roots, so his bangs were back to being white.   
“Ok Keith, it’s time.” Rolo held the door open. Keith looked back in the room and Lance was tearing up.   
“I promise I’ll bring your stuff.” Keith said walking through the door. At that point he had to look away. He didn’t want to see him cry again when he knew there was nothing he could do to help. 

Just like that. Keith had left, and only two remained. 

 

“I miss Hunk.” Lance said sword fighting with Pidge on the wii.   
“Focus or I’m going to beat you again.”   
“Violence is never the answer Pidge.” But he did stop talking and focus on the game. However it was futile, she had won. “Let’s play blind uno… or kirby.”   
“Remember, she came and picked up her cards.”  
“Kirby it is.”   
They sat in front on the TV, Lance got to go first and when he died Pidge would get to play. This is how he played video games with his siblings. He liked this better, because he could talk while he played.   
“How’s hallucinations?” Lance asked keeping his eyes on the screen.   
“Better today, but every good day I have feels like I’m waiting for a bad one.”  
“I feel that.”   
“It’s mostly just the fuzzy creatures and stuff, how are you?”  
He sighed and scratched underneath his eye, “same as always.”   
“Yeah, sorry about that.”   
“Not your fault, give me a few days and I’ll be fine.”  
“Lance I’m discharging today.”   
He paused the game, but continued to stare at the screen. He took a deep breath and smiled, “I’m happy for you.” He pressed select and continued playing. It was awkward for a second but they continued to chatter like old friends. 

“I’m drawing my favorite animal.” Lance said as they lay on the floor coloring.   
“What’s that?”  
“A kitty!”   
“I like cats too.” Pidge chuckled.   
“What’s so funny?”  
“I always pictured you as a dog person.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. It was son long it was a bit of a hassle.   
“Want me to braid your hair for you?”   
“You know how to braid hair?”  
“I have three sisters and they’re all younger than me.”   
“Then sure.” She handed him the hair tie on her wrist. she sat with her legs crossed in front of her. He kneeled behind her and brushed her hair with his fingers. He started at the upper right and made his way to the lower left, moving quickly and methodically. He wrapped the finished braid across her left shoulder.   
“Good work Lance! That looks beautiful.” Nyma said glancing up from her computer. “Pidge, why don’t you go check it out in the mirror in the bathroom?”  
Pidge got up and walked to the bathroom to see her hair carefully pulled back but still allowing her bangs to frame her face. “I’m beautiful.”  
“Damn right.” Lance called out from the living room.   
She ran back out and hugged Lance briefly, because brief was the only hugging allowed. “Thanks Lance.”  
He rubbed her head affectionately, “Any time.”   
“Pidge, are you ready to go?” Rolo asked, walking into the room.   
“No I haven't gotten my stuff.” She ran to her room and came out holding a blanket and a paper bag with her toothbrush and underwear.   
“Is it time for her to go?” Lance asked standing up.   
“Yes, sorry Lance.” Nyma placed one hand on his shoulder. “However you’re due to leave tomorrow, if you have a good day until then.”   
“Pidge you can have my cat drawing.”  
“Thank you Lance.” She smiled slightly and picked up the drawings they had been doing. “I’ll probably see you at school?”   
“I hope so.” Lance waved and she walked out the door. 

He was alone. 

“How are you feeling today Lance?” Nyma asked preparing his oatmeal.   
“Lonely, but besides that I’m ok.”   
“Ready to go home?”  
“Yeah.”   
“There’s going to be someone to pick you up.” She said smiling.   
“What? Who?”   
“They told me to keep it a secret.”   
He wondered, did his sister fly out just to give him a ride home? He thought it through, signing the paperwork, was it his neighbor? He concluded it was in fact his neighbor and the sweet old woman was going to drive him home.   
“Are you ready to go?” Rolo asked.   
“Yeah, so who’s picking me up?”  
Nyma raised the curtains to reveal all his new friends waiting for him, even Pidge.   
Rolo opened the door and Lance rushed into the other room crying.   
"I brought your homework," Keith said looking away.   
“Lance don’t cry.” Hunk said embracing him.   
“I’m just so happy.” He set down his bag and wrapped his arms around Hunk. Pidge joined the hug as well as Shiro, Keith hesitated but Shiro gestured for him to join. 

He wasn’t alone, he was never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading the chapter today, thought it would be nice if it was a little less heavy than usual. What to expect for future chapters you ask? Klance backstory, just in case any of you were wondering how they fell in love. Also everyone else's backstory as well. I see quite a few more chapters in this fic's future. Please let me know how I'm doing, or even if you have an idea for how you want the story to go. I'm always listening. Thanks again!  
> Bekdebek


	17. Klance Origins Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith still struggles with anxiety, and even more so when it comes to Lance. He gives him so much anxiety and he feels like he can see right through him, and the wall he spent years making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for insecure Keith, overprotective older brother Lance? Good, because that's going to be the next three chapters.

“Have a good day at school!” Shiro shouted from his broken down chevy.   
“You know if you got me a motorcycle you wouldn’t have to drive me to and from school every day.” Keith zipped up his red hoodie and stuffed the pockets of his worn out jeans with his hands.   
“You get the motorcycle when you can pay for half.”   
“Where am I going to get a job?”  
“Isn’t Lance working at that burger place? Work with him.”   
“Yeah okay,” Keith liked to avoid the Lance topic, but he couldn’t name why. Something was stirring in him and something else was holding it down.   
But damn it was holding hard. 

He messed with his backpack straps on the trek through the snow to get to the front doors of the high school.   
“I do not want to be here.” He sighed. He forgot to take his medicine this morning, which is strange because Shiro is pretty good at reminding him. Keith noticed his bangs about to get into his eyes. He sighed. His Mom always made him keep it short. “But she’s not here right now.” He muttered. The words pained his heart. “She won’t be here ever.” Someone familiar peaked his interest. More specifically a short girl with long strawberry blonde hair, pulled into a side braid and a larger boy in a yellow jacket with a skinnier boy with a brown leather jacket with his white hood up.   
“Pidge?”   
She turned around as well as the two boys next to her. Smiles lit up their faces.   
“Keith!” She wrapped her arms around him shocking the teen.   
“Why are you at this high school?” He asked returning the hug.   
She adjusted her glasses and grinned, “I transferred in this year, two grades ahead.”   
Lance ruffled her hair and added. “I told her mom Hunk would drive her to and from school if she let her come here.”   
“Should’ve asked Hunk first.” Hunk added scratching the back of his head.   
“Sorry buddy, but I knew you were going to say yes, and I really wanted to go to the same school as Pidge, even if it’s just for a year.”   
“I can’t say no to that.” Hunk gave Lance a smack on the back startling Lance, but all three of them ended up laughing.   
“Oh Keith look, Lance got me a kitty hoodie.” Keith said pulling on the hood revealing cat ears.   
“Cute, hey Lance can I have a word?” Keith asked.   
“Go on without me,” He said patting Hunk on the back, Hunk and Pidge both shrugged and continued inside.  
“What’s up?” Lance looked eager to talk, but he still messed with his gloves anxiously.   
“Isn’t she a little young for you?”  
“What?!?! AW HELL NO. No no no no no no, I’m a little offended you would ask that question. I’m not interested in her that way, she reminds me of my sister, of my home.”   
“Oh I’m” Keith felt the surge of anxiety, “Idiot!” He told himself. “He obviously doesn’t see her like that.” But a part of him felt relieved, but he didn’t know why. “I’m sorry,”   
“It’s fine, hasta la later Keith.” He smiled while turning but Keith could feel he was upset.   
“Wait aren’t you Cuban?” He asked while Lance walked away.   
“Yeah?” He stood about ten feet away from him so they shouted to each other like idiots.   
“It’s hasta la vista.”   
Lance chuckled and shook his head. “I know!”   
“Then why did you say it wrong?”  
“Cause I’m funny, look I have to get to class, let’s talk later ok?” He waved and ran inside slipping on the ice and face planting before getting up, quickly dusting himself off and walking inside again.   
Keith burst into laughter. Should he really be laughing at Lance’s suffering? Probably not, but it sure as hell was funny.   
That was the hight of his day in reality. He wanted to find them during lunch, but he couldn’t work up the nerve. But then he felt a familiar gaze, one that burned through the wall he used to protect himself. He looked around to find the cause and see how he could avoid it, but there sat Lance smiling at him. He waved him over and patted the seat next to him.   
“Just go up and say hi, what’s wrong with a pretty boy’s attention?” His gut dropped. “Pretty? Why did you say that?! Girls are pretty not boys.” He avoided eye contact with Lance and left without eating his lunch.   
“First no medicine now no lunch.” He mumbled to himself, “What a day.” He was interrupted by what sounded like boys being rowdy. He would have ignored it but he heard a familiar voice.   
He turned his head to see Pidge, not wearing her hoodie, just a green shirt and jeans surrounded by two seniors, juniors at the youngest. 

“You’re a little young to be here aren’t you, or do you just have a baby face kitten.”   
“Fuck off.” She spat, subtly texting on her phone.  
“Oh kitten’s got bite.”   
“Seriously leave me alone, go suck each other’s dick of something.”  
“I ain’t a fag like you bitch.”   
“Only a “fag” thinks liking a girl is a bad thing.” 

“Oh shit,” Things were getting heated, should he go get Lance? Or should he do something?   
Too late, Lance came barging in and shoved the closest dude bro away from his newly adopted baby sister.   
“Leave her alone.” He hissed.   
The crowd sensed an oncoming fight and crowded around, Keith had to fight to get to the front. Once he resumed to the front he saw that they weren’t fighting yet, but things were getting heated.   
Lance pushed Pidge over to Hunk and stood his ground. She fought against Hunk’s hold saying something about how “she could take them;” Hunk was unconvinced   
But Keith was unconvinced Lance could take them, he was kind of scrawny. He couldn’t hear what anyone was saying his heart was beating so fast. He stood unable to move until one of the teens decked Lance in the face. The teen laughed wiping the blood off onto his letterman jacket. Lance swung back nailing the second teen, but the football played kneed him in the stomach. Lance didn’t stay down for a second. He shoved the football player knocking him to the floor. His friend grabbed Lance’s arms behind his head. This didn’t look good.   
Before he knew what was happening Keith jumped in and kicked the football player in the head. He held his arms up ready to block but the crowd dissipated. He couldn’t hear why, his heart was still pounding. He held his hand out for Lance to grab onto, Lance took it gratefully wiping his bloody nose on his jeans.   
“Thanks for having my back.”   
"What?"  
Lance repeated himself but louder.   
“Yeah of course.” Keith was startled by the sincerity.   
“You four, get your asses down to the Principal’s office.” The angry asian teacher yelled.   
“Asians are scary when they’re angry.” Lance whispered.   
“I’m asian.”   
“I was talking about you.” Lance laughed.   
Keith blushed as they walked to the office, he couldn’t help but want to hold hands. 

“I’ll take the problem children you take these two Diana.” The principal pinched his nose bridge and sighed. 

“Don’t worry Principal, I’ll take care of this.” The counselor waited until the door was closed before she said, “You guys aren’t in any trouble, I heard the story from a very nervous little girl that didn’t want her saviors to get in trouble. I’m not going to punish you doing what’s right. But maybe next time call a teacher and we can handle it. You two are free to go, but do check in with the nurse and get that eye looked at?...And nose.”  
“Yes ma’am” Lance sighed getting up.  
“Ma’am, I like that, you should get that started.” She smiled leaning back in her chair. “Head back to class after you go to the nurse, don’t dottle,” She waved them out, then went back to typing on her computer. 

“Thank’s again.” Lance said holding his face.   
“For what?”   
“What do you mean for what? You saved my ass back there!”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
“And here I thought you didn’t like me.”   
“Why would you think that?”  
Lance stopped walking and looked him in the eyes and said, “why wouldn’t I? You always look away when I look at you, you never want to talk, you never want to hang out, you won’t even give me your number.” He leaned up against the wall and sighed.   
“You want my number?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Ok,” He held his hand out expectantly. Lance stared at his hand confused. “Your phone.”  
“Oh ok!” Lance pulled out his phone and opened the contacts before giving it back to Keith.   
Keith’s heart started pumping again. He could hear it clear as day.   
“You ok? Are you hurt somewhere?” Lance place his hands on his shoulders and looked down into his eyes.   
“Yeah it’s just, you’re the first guy next to Shiro that has my number, here’s your phone back.”   
“Thanks..” Lance replied returning the phone to his pocket. “Are you some kind of secret ladies man or something?”  
“No, my Mom just always told me to only have girls number’s in my phone.”   
“Uh, why?”  
“She and my Dad were separated, I didn’t see her very often. Then she and my Dad went on a trip together. It startled me and Shiro, but then they ended up dying. But I feel like I have to do what she wanted me to do because.. I owe it to her I guess.”   
“Keith,” Lance said. He tried to hold his hand but hesitated. Instead he used his shirt sleeve to wipe away Keith’s fresh tears.   
“I don’t know why I’m crying.”   
“I do, that’s fucking depressing. I lost my Papa but I’m still not over it, and that was 10 years ago.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, and I think your mom was homophobic.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, my Papa was too, and when I started figuring out I was bi, he fought it. A lot. We never settled on it, I know he still wouldn’t agree with it, but he loved me, and he could learn to love anyone I brought home eventually.”  
“But I’m not gay.” That sentence was particularly hard to choke out.  
“Then lets focus on getting some ice for your ankle, I’ve noticed your limping on it.”   
“Have you seen your face.”   
“Yeah I don’t want to.” Lance laughed. He gave Keith a pat on the back as they walked to the nurses’ office together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is my baby and Lance and herself with protect her


	18. Klance Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is still just as anxious and when it comes to Lance, he doesn't know what to think anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more Klance origins story and then our trips to the past will be finished and we will continue post rapist Lotor attack. You all will be pleased to hear rapist Lotor is serving a life sentence.

Keith had anxiety, he knew it, the teachers knew it, but more importantly Lance knew it. 

“Did you take your medicine today?” The Cuban tempter asked.   
“Yeah,”   
“Promise?” He grinned.  
“What? Lance yeah I can take care of myself I’m 19.”  
“Well I’m 20.”  
“Barely.”   
“Both of you quick slacking.” A chubby man with 5o’clock shadow complained. “Vrepit Sal’s is the best restaurant in all of the great city of Kalteneker. You two, learn to keep up or I’ll kick you to the streets.”  
“Yes sir.” They both replied. Keith went back to flipping burgers and Lance to the cash register. Keith absolutely hated the uniform. You had to wear a bright blue polo shirt tucked into khakis, with black shoes and a black belt. Lance has been known to pull off blue, but Keith was not, and don’t forget the stupid visor with the logo on it. 

“Why am I here.” He screamed internally. “Right, motorcycle.” He had his eye on a specific one, he had his license, he just needed three hundred more dollars. He just prayed no one would take it before his next paycheck.   
“You’re thinking about your motorcycle aren’t you.” Lance whispered.   
Keith jumped and scowled at Lance who replied with laughter. Lance then proceeded to squirt him on the butt with the cleaning liquid he was supposed to be cleaning with.   
“Lance do your job.” Keith hissed.   
“I can bug you and do my job, they aren’t exclusive.” He whipped him with the cleaning rag he was holding and then proceeded to clean the tables.   
“Why do I like this asshole.” He sighed. Guilt pained at his heart. “Ok ok, he’s not an asshole, he just likes teasing me. Does that mean…” The thought invaded his chest. “No no no no no, he would never like me like that.”   
“I have a surprise for you after work.” Lance said from across the empty diner.   
“A surprise?” He whispered.   
“What could he possibly have that would be interesting to me?” Keith wondered wiping off the grill. “I mean we both have a playstation, well he borrows Hunk’s, but maybe he’s going to let me borrow Last of Us like I asked?”   
He lost all ability to focus, he went through the closing tasks like a robot, with the thought of the surprise clouding his very thoughts.   
“Good work men.” Sal said patting one of the workers on the back. “Feel free to head out.” 

Lance and Keith headed to Lance’s car. They had a deal set up, where Lance and Keith would always get the same shifts so that Lance could drive them both to and from work.   
“Sorry if I gave you anxiety about the surprise,” Lance started. “It probably would have been better if I didn’t say anything.”  
“It’s fine, but can you tell me what it is now?”   
“Look in the back.” Lance said smiling softly.   
Keith opened the back doors to see two motorcycle helmets, a red one and a blue one. The red one had an envelope inside.   
“Is this?” Keith opened it cautiously. Six fifty dollar bills rested in the envelope as well as a note. “I can’t take this.” Keith said lowering the envelope but not letting it go.   
“My car doesn’t have much juice left in her, I figured you could make up for me driving you around by giving me a ride to school sometimes.   
“Oh? So this is a bribe.” Keith couldn’t help but smile.   
“It is what it is, but I overheard this tool talking about buying it, and I know it’s going to be gone by next week, I’m sure of it.”   
“Thank you Lance, I don’t know how to make it up to you.”   
Lance shook his head. “I wanted to help, plus you’re going to drive me places, see I got myself a helmet too.”  
Keith laughed, “yeah I saw that.”   
“Get in I need to get you home or Shiro will scold me.”   
Keith climbed and gave him a long hug, Lance hesitated but reached his arms around him. Keith panicked and pushed him away.   
“Sorry,” Lance sighed, turning the headlights on and putting the car in reverse. “Buckle up.”

 

“Hey Lance! Perfect timing.”   
“Are you off work?” Lance asked rolling the window down.   
“Yup, my first paid internship. Hopefully this one won’t cost a limb.”  
Lance chuckled weakly as Keith rushed inside. “Catch you later Shiro.”

Keith ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Shiro knocked on it softly. “Mind telling me what that was all about.”   
Keith said nothing.   
“Doctor said sharing would help.”  
“Fine, come in.”   
Keith was sitting on his twin bed looking out the window.   
“Did you two fight?”  
“No…. well kinda.”  
Shiro sat on the edge of the bed. “What happened.”  
“Well he’s really affectionate, and part of me wants to.. do that kind of thing with him. But the other part just shuts it down.”  
“Is this because of your mom?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want my honest opinion?”  
Keith paused, “Yes.”   
“You never really liked girls, you just wanted to make your mom happy.”  
“So what does that mean?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Does this mean I’m gay?”  
“I think you need to figure that out for yourself. But that’s what I think. Try not to be anxious about this, we will all still accept you no matter what you are. But I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready. 

 

It took weeks to work of enough courage to talk to Lance, because every time he saw him he would find an excuse to leave. That was really hard to do when they both worked in the asme place and when he’s the one who made it so he has a motorcycle to ride to work. If he was hanging out with everyone it was fine. But he ended up spending a lot of time with Hunk this summer.   
He and Hunk were hanging out in the park with Pidge when Lance and some girl walked up, they were holding hands.   
Keith could feel his heat beating anxiously.   
“Hey guys.” Lance started. “Meet Plaxum, she’s my girlfriend.”  
“Oh cool where did you guys meet?”   
“She works at the aquarium as one of the mermaids.”  
“I recognized his textbook, turns out we’re in the same summer class.”  
“Yeah I want to be a marine biologist.”  
“I have to go. I forgot I had to do… something” Keith stammered running off to his motorcycle.   
“I’ll be right back,” Lance said chasing after him.   
“What did I do Keith! Why are you avoiding me now?” He half shouted, but it didn’t matter, Keith had already started up his motorcycle and left. 

 

The next few weeks were awkward. Hunk and Keith still hung out, but the second Lance and Plaxum showed up he vanished. Work was even worse, but now that they had separate modes of transportation they didn’t have to have the same shifts anymore.   
“Should we say something?” Hunk asked Pidge.   
“They’re adults, they’ll figure something out.” She said back.   
“But they both look so sad.”  
“They’ll figure something out.” She repeated. 

 

Keith had a lazy morning when he saw a text from Pidge  
\- Pidge: meet us at the park  
Pidge: Now -   
He put on his classic grey t shirt black, skinny jeans, and red lined boots. It was a little too hot for his red jacket but he wore it anyways, dress for the fall not for ride. He parked Red, yeah he named her Red, and wandered into the park to see Hunk and Pidge waiting for him, but so was Plaxum. 

 

“Keith, I need to talk to you,” Plaxum said grabbing his wrist.   
“Wait, what?? Hunk?” Keith called out to Hunk but he just shrugged his shoulders.   
“Look, I’m breaking up with Lance. So stop looking so depressed all the time.”  
“I’m not.. why are you telling me this?”  
“I tried to kiss him but he didn’t want to? Isn’t that ridiculous? The biggest flirt in the universe didn’t want to kiss me. I asked him why and he said he was in love with someone else. So I asked him why he agreed to go out with me, and if he was trying to make her jealous and he said no, but it’s a him.”   
His heart pumped harder and faster that even that time they both got into a fight a year ago. “Are you saying I’m?”  
“Fuck, yeah that’s exactly what I’m saying. Go be gay together now and leave me out of this.”   
He ignored that last line and ran back to Hunk words fumbling from his mouth. “Where uh uh Lance?”   
“He’s at our apartment. I’ll let you get a head start.”  
“Thanks Hunk!” He ran and got on his motorcycle. He did his best not to speed but it was finally happening, he liked someone and they liked him back! Maybe. “Wait, what if it’s a different guy?”   
A car honked at him as he barely made the light. “Focus.”  
He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door out of breath. 

“Oh hey Keith, Hunk’s not here right now.”  
“No I’m here to see you.” Keith stammered.   
“Why?” Lance mumbled. “Why would you come to see me.”  
“I heard you broke up with your girlfriend.”  
“Oh are you worried about me? I’m fine.”  
“Why?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why did you break up with her?”  
Lance crashed back on the couch grabbing a soda and rested it on his forehead. “She broke up with me actually.”  
“Why.”  
“Why is this so important to you all the sudden? I thought you were mad at me.”  
“I was never mad at you!”   
“What?”  
Keith still hadn’t caught his breath and was fumbling his words again. “I was norver, no I mean never mad at you. Why did she break up with you.”   
“Something tells me you already know.”  
“But I need to hear it from you.”   
Lance stood up and walked up next to Keith. Keith averted his eyes but could almost feel Lance’s breath on his face. “I wouldn’t kiss her.”   
“Why?”  
“Because,” He grabbed his chin so he was looking him in the eyes. Keith’s face flushed as he gazed into his blue eyes. “I said I was in love with you.”   
Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in forcing their lips to meet. It was sloppy, unplanned, but melted away his anxiety.   
“I thought you weren’t,” Lance started before Keith interrupted with another kiss.   
“I thought I wasn’t too.”   
Lance took the lead and placed his hand behind Keith’s neck pulling him closer.   
“How long?”  
“What?” Lance asked pulling away but still cupping his face.   
“How long have you been in love with me?”  
“After you saved my ass, when I was getting a bashing for Pidge.”  
“That was when we were in high school.”  
“Yeah I know.” Lance chuckled kissing him again. “You’re letting me be affectionate, does this mean you like me too?”  
“Yeah.” Keith leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.   
Lance laughed and then tears streamed down his face.   
“Woah woah woah what’s wrong?” Keith asked using his sleeve to wipe his cheeks.   
“I didn’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t like me.”  
“Of course I like you, and why did you date her if you didn’t like her.”  
“I’m so lonely Keith.”  
“I can spend the night if you want.”  
“Yes please.”   
“Oh wait I didn’t bring my nighttime medicine.”   
Lance kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just happy we’re together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. I might post tomorrow but we'll see


	19. Klance Origins Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For someone who wasn’t gay a month ago, you sure want to have gay sex.” 
> 
> Relationships are hard, especially if it's a secret gay relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, this is the last Klance origins chapter so I hope you enjoy it! After this we will be returning to the current time which is fall 2017   
> P.S. smut ahead... lots of smut ahead

“For someone who wasn’t gay a month ago, you sure want to have gay sex.” Lance chuckled.   
They lay on Lance’s bed looking at the celling. “Why are you making fun of me.” Keith pouted.   
“Babe I’m not I just don’t want you to do something you.. won’t like.”  
“Wait am I top or bottom.” Keith asked  
“I’m a top.”   
“Have you had sex before?”  
“No, but I know I am one.”   
“What if ‘I know I am one’ too.”   
“Well, most couples switch, I think.”   
“Do you know any other gay couples?”  
“No, do you?”  
“No… so what do we do?”  
“We can figure it out,” Lance reached out for his hand. “together.”  
“Oh you charmer, but I’ve heard horror stories of doing it.. incorrectly.”  
“So you’ve been looking it up?” Lance turned his head and looked him in the eyes.   
“Well, yeah. I’m taking it seriously.”   
Lance grabbed his face and kissed him, he kissed his lips, then his nose, and his forehead and his cheeks.  
Keith laughed, “Ok ok you win.”  
“Let’s go on a date.”  
“But…”  
“I know you’re not ready to come out yet. So let’s just go as bros, or we can invite Pidge and Hunk and everyone?”  
“No I want to go with you.”   
Lance grinned and kissed him again. “I think Deadpool is playing?”

“Sooooo gooood.” Lance said tossing the popcorn bag.   
“What was that thing about the lion bots? You know the ring?” Keith asked.   
“Maybe it was that thing Shiro was talking about, with the 5 people and they all have different colors and control a lion bot?”  
“You got me,”   
“Oh do I?” Lance teased.  
“Haha.” Keith said sarcastically. “Where did you go during the middle of the movie?”   
“I had to take a shit.”  
“You were gone for a while.”  
“Big shit.”  
Keith laughed, “Where to now?”   
“I want to go to a park.”  
“Won’t it look like we’re on a date?”  
“Not if we bring frisbee golf disks.” 

“Wow I am truly terrible at this.” Keith stated.   
“Are you distracted my my rippling abs?” Lance laughed. He had taken off his tank and was wearing some sporty shorts.   
“Yes, put your shirt back on.”  
“It’s July!” Lance whined. “I’m hot.”  
“Damn right.”  
“Are you flirting with me Keith?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I can’t wait to get home and kiss the daylights out of you.”   
“Let’s get ice cream first.”   
Lance poked his nose, “It’s on me.” 

“You already got the popcorn, let me get the ice cream.” Keith complained.   
“No its ok I got this.”  
Keith grabbed his collar and whispered, “I’m buying this ice cream bitch, and you’re gonna deal with it.”  
Lance put both his hands up and said, “Fine, I surrender. But let’s share something.”   
“Let me guess, you like the superman ice cream.”  
“I sense judgement, it’s the best flavor.”  
“I’m sorry but coffee trumps all.”   
“Bleh, let’s meet in the middle and do salted caramel.”  
“Deal.” 

The two teens, well one teen and a twenty year old, walked back to Lance’s apartment eating ice-cream as they went.   
“So you said you wanted to do mechanical engineering?” Lance said with a mouthful or salted caramel.   
“Yeah, and you wanted to be a teacher?”  
“Yeah, first choice is college professor, but I have a feeling I’m not going to want to go through that much school.”  
“Second choice?”  
“Kindergarten teacher, or maybe fourth grade, but not sixth grade, those little shits are assholes.”  
They reached Lance’s apartment and walked up the stairs talking.   
Keith laughed genuinely leaving a smile on Lance’s face.  
Keith chuckled. “What are you smiling at me like that for.”  
“You’re really beautiful when you smile.”   
“That’s my line.”   
Lance handed the ice cream to Keith and unlocked the door.   
“Hunk are you home?” He called out.   
Silence. Their cats rested on the couch and did not stir when they walked in.   
“Can I see that for a second?” Lance said holding his hand out for the ice cream cup.   
“Yeah sure, but there’s nothing left” He handed the cup and Lance threw it into the trash can like a basketball.   
“Sharp shot.” Keith said, “First you kick my ass at frisbee golf and..” He was interrupted by Lance’s lips on his.   
“I promised you a kiss remember.”  
“I think the exact words is ‘the living daylights,’ and I don’t think that kiss did the job,” Keith teased.   
“Look who’s cheeky.” Lance wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled him into another kiss but gently inserted his tongue inside. Their breaths intermingled playfully. They broke contact only to breathe.   
“Do you want to?” Lance panted.   
“Yes, but we still don’t know how.”  
“I did some internet research during the movie,”  
“You said you were shitting,”  
“I wanted to surprise you.”  
“So does this mean I’m bottoming?”  
“Not if you don’t want to,”   
Keith gave him a hug and kissed him. “I want to.”   
That was all Keith had to say before they were stripping each other, kissing necks and mouths and collarbones. Lance led him to his bed, kissing his neck and his chest, leaving traces on his pale skin. He rested his hand on Keith’s hard on resulting in a whimper calling out his name.   
“I’m gonna make you feel good.” Lance said giving a cocky smile.   
Keith could hear his heart beating again. He chewed on his hand in anticipation and Lance pulled off his briefs and rubbed his shaft. He reached inside the side drawer and pulled out condoms and lube.   
“Do I really need one?”  
“Yeah,” Lance insisted. “I trust you so I’m not worried about an STD or whatever but I don't want cum on my bed.”  
“Oh you know how to set the mood.” Keith teased.   
“You asked. Also if you’re ever buying some lube, make sure it’s water based. Everything else can dissolve the condom. But back to business.” He poured some lube on his hand and inserted in his asshole. He was twitching and shaking slightly.   
“Babe are you scared?” Lance looked up concerned.   
“No, I’m just really exited,”   
“Good, me too.” He resumed stroking his dick softly and slowly, fingering him. He kissed the tip and inserted it in his mouth. He licked the tip doing circles around it, he lived off the soft cries Keith let out. He started bobbing his head continuing to finger his asshole looking for his sweet spot. Keith grabbed his head holding his hair tightly.   
Lance smiled despite the dick in his mouth and continued to bob back and forth.   
“I’m!” Keith shouted.   
Lance pulled back as the stream went partly on his face, but mostly in his mouth. He swallowed the sticky fluid, grabbing tissues to wipe off his face.   
“I’m sorry! I realize now you got the condom out but.. ” Keith said helping him clean off his face. Lance leaned in for a kiss but Keith replied. “No thats gross.”   
“Fine I’ll go rinse my mouth.”   
Keith sat awkwardly on the bed, naked, with a boner.   
Lance smiled showing all his teeth and opened his mouth. “See all clean, can we kiss now.”   
“Yes.” Keith stood up and kissed him gingerly. It slowly turned into a passionate kiss and Lance led them back to the bed. Lance pulled off his shirt so that he was down to his boxers. He paused for a moment when he was climbing on top on Keith and stared into his eyes.   
“What?” Keith asked.   
“I love you.” Lance said softly.   
“I love you too.” Keith replied hugging him.   
“Really?!?!” Lance gasped.   
“Wha, yes really! I wouldn’t have sex with you if I didn’t love you!”   
Lance trust himself on Keith kissing him, fingering, everything, ravenously. Keith moaned in delight taking note that that’s what it takes to get Lance going.   
“Lance, please.” Keith pleaded. “Enough with your fingers.”  
“Babe you know how to turn me on.” He prodded his entrance slowly trying to ease in without hurting him.   
“If fine, go faster.” Keith moaned.   
He flipped the switch again. Lance fucked him, hard. Pounding his ass vigorously leading to moans from both parties.   
“I love you.” Lance repeated. “I love you so much.”   
Keith could only hold on at that point, helplessly moaning under the constant penetration he begged for. He hit his spot over and over, he wished so much that he realized his feelings sooner and they could have been together this whole time.   
“I’m going to..” Keith moaned.   
“Me too, together”   
They held onto each other crying in ecstasy. 

“Want to take a shower?” Lance said out of breath.   
“Yeah ok.”

“My shampoo is fine, just use mine.”   
“But yours is for curly hair.”   
“One time shampooing with curly hair shampoo won’t hurt.”  
“Yeah you’re right.”  
“Never thought I would hear those words.”   
Keith hit Lance in the arm as he laughed.   
“Look I even have the conditioner to recommended. Just use that.”   
“I can’t use conditioner as shampoo! My hair will be so oily, here I’ll just use yours.”   
“Want me to do it for you?”  
“Yeah sure ok.”   
Lance poured the shampoo in his hair as he scrubbed it carefully, avoiding his eyes. “This feels kinda nice. Your shower is a lot bigger than me and Shiro’s”  
“Oh is it? It’s probably just because this one had a tub attached, do you want to take a bath?”  
“Isn’t Hunk going to be here soon?”  
“Nah I texted him asking where he was and he said he was at Shay’s house for the night.”   
“Haven’t they been dating for like a month?”  
“Haven’t we been dating for like a month?”  
“Fair point.” Keith chuckled. He leaned back against Lance, “my ass hurts.”  
“I’m sorry you were just being so sexy.”   
“Your ass is mine next time.”   
“Looking forward to it.” He said pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really wanted them to have a good bonding experience before they both lost their virginities. See you guys next chapter!  
> bekdebek


	20. Bar hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Hunk (and Matt as DD) go bar hopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm having terrible writers block, or in my case writers depression. So finding motivation is hard right now. Please leave me a comment and they are basically fuel for my creative energy

“Why do we have to stay here?” Pidge complained.   
“Because you all, are minors.” Shiro stated putting on his coat. “We’ll be back for Pidge in the morning.”  
“Have fun.” Keith said half heartedly grabbing a soda from the kitchen.   
“I’m like a few months away from being 21, pleeeease.” Lance begged.   
"Few months? Your birthday was in July," Shiro added  
“Lance, aren’t you not allowed to have alcohol with your medicine?” Hunk asked pulling on a yellow beanie.   
“Yes.” Lance pouted.   
“Alcohol is overrated.” Pidge said flopping onto the couch.   
“Says the girl who was wasted a week ago.” Lance whispered.   
“Lance I’m giving you one chance, to shut the fuck up.” She whispered back grabbing the front of his shirt.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Hunk asked.   
“Nothing!” They both chimed   
“Wait who’s DD?” Keith asked.   
“Matt, ok cya guys.” Shiro waved as they walked out. Hunk gave Lance an affectionate hair rub and said, “Hey maybe you can come next time.” 

 

“Stop pouting Lance, I got you a present.” Pidge said pulling out her backpack.   
Lance perked up at the word present. “Whatdya get me?” He looked at the backpack curiously. She slowly pulled out exactly what he wanted to see.   
“Holy motherfucking shit, is that a switch??”  
“Yup,” she gleamed, “I got breath of the wild.”   
Lance screamed and grabbed her hands and kissed them.   
“Uh Lance?” She asked pulling her hands away.   
“I’m your bitch forever just please let me play it!”   
“Hey don’t you selling yourself to Pidge! You already said you’d be my bitch.”   
“Don’t worry Keith, you can have him.”   
“I was being funny Keith, don’t worry, I’m still your bitch.”   
“Damn straight.”   
“But can I play?” He remained kneeled in front of the backpack, using his puppy dog eyes to plead.   
“I’m taking it with me when I go home… but you can play it.”   
“Woohoooooo!!” Lance cheered. He babbled about how the gameplay he’s seen so far, about how every time nintendo makes something, they always underestimate and run out of stock, how he had been saving and saving, how he might get one for christmas.   
“That is coming up you know, I’ve been begging Mama for one, oh and I hope you guys are exited for thanksgiving!”   
“I’m very exited, um Lance?” Keith asked.   
“What is it babe?”   
“What are you introducing me as?”  
“My boyfriend of course, is that okay?”  
“Yes, of course it is.” Keith resumed sipping his soda, blushing at the thought of meeting his family.   
“Ok Lance, it’s all set up.”   
“Thank you Pidge, are you coming to thanksgiving?”  
“Should be, Matt said he’s staying to have one with Dad.”  
“Oh, are you ok being split up this year?”  
“Oh he has lots of work to get done around then, even if I stayed I would still barely see him, I’d much rather go with you guys.”   
Lance smiled genuinely and replied, “I’m happy you’re coming, now lets save hyrule!!!” 

 

“I know you’re DD tonight, but I can still drive us there.” Shiro said shutting the passenger side door.  
“There’s no point, also sorry, I know my car is kind of cramped. But your car sucks Shiro.”  
“Why does everyone keep saying that.” Shiro frowned.   
“Because it’s true?” Hunk laughed.   
Shiro laughed back as they all buckled their seatbelts and headed to the first bar stop, Taujeer.   
They walked through the doors to see more of a club situation going down.   
“I hate clubs.” Matt muttered to himself adjusting his glasses.   
“I got you your favorite.” Shiro cheered. He set a sierra mist in front of Matt and smiled. “Sorry I know this isn’t your kind of place but Hunk is killing it at karaoke.”   
They both turned to see Hunk on the stage passionately singing Don’t Stop Believing.   
“It’s fine, I’m just not having very much fun.”   
“We could go laser tag after this?”  
“Oh you charmer.” Matt smiled and sipped on his soda. 

“Hunk are you sure you’re good for this?” Shiro said helping him with his laser tag vest.   
“Oh I’m beyond good, I’m kicking everyones collective asses.”   
Shiro and Matt shared a look. He was getting unusually aggressive.   
The game started and they all ran off to separate corners. Shiro chuckled as he heard Hunk shouting while he shot some poor scared 13 year olds.   
“Hunk calm down.” Matt shouted from upstairs.   
“YOU CALM DOWN.”   
The game ended and Hunk sat sullenly while he got lectured by the game marshall.   
“I don’t want to see your faces in here for the rest of the night!” The manager shouted as they walked out the doors.   
“Have you calmed down Hunk,” Matt said starting up the car.   
“Yes…”   
“OK where to next?” Shiro asked.   
“Kerberos is usually good about now.”

 

“Lance are you crying?” Pidge asked.   
“I just really love this game, hold me Keith.”   
Keith didn’t remove his eyes from the screen, instead he patted the spot on the couch next to him. Lance plopped himself right between his legs and resumed playing.   
“Pidge doesn’t like pda,” Keith whispered.   
“I’m just sitting in your lap, no harm done.”   
“Easy for you to say, theres no ass on your dick.”   
“What?”  
“Nothing, keep playing.”   
Before too long Pidge got tired so they pulled out the couch and Lance and Keith sat in front of it. They were serenaded by Pidge’s soft snores. Lance put the switch away because he was about to get to a boss fight and didn’t want her to miss it.   
“Do you ever wonder if we actually have purpose?” Lance asked. He was lying in Keith’s arms, talking as they fingers interlaced perfectly.   
“What do you mean.” Keith asked playing with Lance’s hair.   
“I mean do you think we’re sent here with a purpose?”  
“By who?”  
“I don’t know.. God?”   
“I think we’re all made by chance. Had the slightest thing been different, we wouldn’t exist. So I guess I’m saying I think we make our own purpose, what do you think?”  
“Mama is really christian, my whole life I’ve been told to leave it all to God’s plan but,”   
“But?”   
“I don’t like the thought of being made this way, on purpose you know?”   
“Yeah, I do.”  
“I think I was made this way by chance, just like you were saying. That way it means it’s up to me to get better, not to just rely on a God to fix all my problems.   
“I’m proud of you love,” Keith kissed the back of his head softly. Lance turned his head and looked into his eyes. Their breaths intermingled shortly, as they gazed at each other lovingly.   
“I love you.” Lance whispered.   
“I love you too.” Keith used his free hand to cup Lance’s dark cheek. He leaned in kissing his softly, slowly. Lance released his hand and flipped towards him not breaking contact. Keith brushed back Lance’s hair and pulled him closer. They stood on their knees with arms on each others faces or on each others waist. They were shocked out of their trans when they heard Pidge mumbling softly.   
They laughed quietly and resumed snuggling on the floor.   
“Should we go to bed?” Lance whispered.   
“I’m a little worried about our friends, why don’t you turn the volume on the phone way up and then we can go to bed.”   
“Deal.” 

 

“Kerberos is pretty packed considering it’s 3 am.” Matt complained looking for a place to sit down.   
“You know what..” Shiro said. He had a dorky smile and downed the last of his beer.  
“What?” Matt asked suspiciously.   
“I never told you how beautiful you are, and how much I love those glasses.” Shiro poked the bridge pushing it up Matt’s nose.   
“You’re drunk.”   
“I am not drunk, Hunk’s drunk.”   
They both looked back over to see Hunk slaying it on karaoke again.   
“You’re both drunk.”  
“Would a drunk Shiro do this?” Shiro laughed pulling Matt into a kiss.   
“Holy shit you’re drunker than I thought you were.” He looked around embarrassed and saw a few girls giggling. “I’m calling it, it’s time to go home. Shiro get Hunk, We’re going back.”  
“Awww, okay.” Shiro pouted

 

“Matt pull over Im gonna hurl!” Hunk shouted. Matt quickly pressed the hazards and pulled over to the side of the road. Shiro hopped out and lowered the seats as Hunk crawled out barely making it to the side of the road before emptying his stomach. Matt rubbed circles on his back saying soothingly, “Get it all out.”   
“I’m done, let’s go home.” He said almost crying.   
They all climbed in as he turned the keys. The engine cranked for thirty seconds, but didn’t start.   
“Shit.” Matt said hitting his head on the steering wheel.   
“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked.   
“The batteries are dead.”   
“Shit.” Hunk said from the back seat.

Reflections from Mulan rang through the room.   
Lance looked at the clock and then answered the phone. “Matt?”  
“The car is dead, I need a start up.”  
“Yeah ok, share your location with me.”  
“Thanks Lance,”   
“No problem I’ll be right there.”   
“What’s wrong?” Keith said stirring slightly.   
“Nothing, just need to give Matt’s car some juice.” He gave Keith a kiss on the head and then got up, put on some jeans and his jacket and walked out the door.  
“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked following behind him.   
“Stay with Pidge, I might need all the extra spots in my car.”  
“Be safe.” 

 

Lance actually enjoyed driving at night, a lot. He enjoyed seeing the stars, his headlights showing him the way, and the fact that the radio played much better music at night.   
“Should be seeing them any time now, there they are!.. Is Hunk crying?”  
Lance stepped out leaving his headlights on and running to his friend. “Are you ok?” He asked.   
Hunk roped him into a painfully tight hug.   
“Ouch Hunk, you’re crushing me.”   
“I just love you so much!!”   
“Yikes it’s freezing are you guys ok?”  
“You’re correct.” Matt said shivering. “It’s p-p-pretty fucking cold.”  
“Let’s get it working and then we can all go home."

* * * *

“Ok one more time and then we’re calling the tow truck.” Lance said hand on his keys. “Ready?!”  
“Ready!” Matt shouted.   
Lance gave it some juice, but Matt’s car was dead.  
“It’s over, I’ll call somebody.” 

“Hey Keith,” Lance said holding his phone through shivering hands. “I’ll be home soon, but I’m bringing everyone with us.” 

“What?”  
“What did he say?” Pidge asked sleepily.   
“One sec Pidge,” Keith said over his shoulder. “Is his car ok?”

“Nah the batteries are dead, he’s going to have to get a new one.” 

“That’s rough.” 

“Yeah, oh anyways the tow truck is here, we’ll be on our way soon.”

* * * * 

 

“Everyone ready?” Lance asked.   
“Yeah.” Everyone replied. Lance’s car was even more cramped than Matt’s and this time every seat was taken. They also had to move tons of shit out of the back seats and into the trunk. Hunk had sobered up and now was just tired. But Matt had something else on his mind. Would sober Takashi Shirogane kiss him? Or was that a one time drunk thing.

Lance unlocked the door to see very much awake Keith and Pidge. Lance was welcomed into a hug where he replied with, “Hey babe, miss me?”   
Keith nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Hey Matt, sorry to hear your car wouldn’t start, is it okay..” She was interrupted by Matt pulling her closer.   
“Takashi.. I mean Shiro kissed me.”   
“What!!” She scream whispered. “Isn’t that a dream come true?”  
“Not when he’s drunk! Now I have no idea if he feels the same or if he just kisses people when he’s drunk. 

“What’s up you guys?” Lance asked.   
“Nothing!” They both replied. 

“Well as for sleeping, the guest room has plenty of space, but I can’t afford another bed.. but I have plenty of sleeping bags, so knock yourself out. I’m going to bed, come one babe let’s go.” Lance and Keith left and Pidge resumed her spot on the couch bed sleeping. Hunk passed out right away and soon followed Shiro, but Matt.. Matt didn’t get a single wink the whole night.


	21. Bottom Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to relieve Keith's stress, so he does some research on how to be a better bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn, all of it. I'm warning all of you now. I spent the last 5 hours writing porn. If you don't want smut, the next chapter wont have any but oh boy this one does

“OK so I just want you to know you’re making me extremely uncomfortable.” Matt sighed.  
Lance held his phone close to his cheek and spoke softly. “I’m sorry, but you’re my only gay friend.”  
“I’m also a virgin.. so.”  
“Please, please just help me.”  
“Ok so what you’re asking is if there’s a way to make yourself a better bottom? Is that what you’re asking?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did something happen between you and Keith?”  
“No it’s just, he’s really stressed out with the whole, still working at a fast food joint, and the whole almost time for finals thing. I thought if we shook things up, he would feel better.”  
“Hm..”  
“What.”  
“That would definitely make him happy, why don’t you do some internet research?”  
“Good idea Matt, I’m glad we had this conversation.”  
“Good good, now can you keep me out of your sex life?”  
“Unfortunately no, but hey, I can give you tips on how to nail Shiro?”  
“How did you know about that.”  
“Oh so I’m right.”  
“Ok we’re done here.”  
“Wait don’t hang up!!” Lance heard the dial tone and sighed. “He hung up on me.”  
“Who hung up on you?” Keith said walking out in a towel.  
“Oh, just Matt, we were talking about Pidge.” He lied.  
“Move you’re in front of the dresser and I have to go to work.”  
He wrapped his arms around Keith and sighed. “Stay here with me instead.”  
“Easy for you to say Mr.Dog-walker-who-gets-to-choose-their-own-hours some of us have real jobs.”  
“Rude, and here I was about to give you a blow job.”  
“I seriously can’t be late to work,” Keith said biting his lip.  
“How about I drive you, so you don’t have to walk. I would say that cuts down about 20 minutes.”  
“Why are you so eager to suck my dick?”  
“Because I love you!” Lance said almost offended.  
“Ok ok I’m sorry.” He stood next to the bed and played with Lance’s hair.  
“Oh whoops.” Lance said pulling his towel down. His dick wasn’t hard yet, “boo.” Lance whined.  
“What?”  
“Me talking about giving you a blow job didn’t get you hard.”  
“Lance seriously I have to..”  
Lance took off his shirt in the sexiest way he could possible muster. He got up from the bed and strutted over wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him. Up it went.  
“That’s what I like to see.” Lance kneeled in front of him.  
“Ok Lance hurry, I have to leave.”  
Lance nodded and licked the very tip of his lovers dick. He leased him licking up and down the shaft, maintaining eye contact and brought his mouth all the way down to his base. He bobbed up and down until he felt Keith’s hands gripping his hair.  
“I’m so good at this.” Lance thought boosting his ego. He licked right behind the head and then resumed bobbing. He weaved his tongue back and forth. Finally feeling Keith’s grip get tighter, and the soft moans he’s learned to love.  
“Lance” He tried to pull back but Lance shuck his head and grabbed Keith’s hips pulling his back in. He was so glad Keith shaved because here we was, mouthful of dick, licking his lovers balls. He added his hands in stroking the base while he licked the tip, running circles around it with his tongue.  
“Fuck, Lance, pull back or I’m gonna.”  
But Lance stayed he braced himself as he felt the bitter liquid run down his throat.  
Keith panted and pulled Lance’s head back. Lance looked him in the eyes, swallowed, and kissed his stomach.  
“I want to fuck you… but you’re driving me to work.” He got up and pulled some boxers on. Lance smacked his ass leading to Keith laughing and saying, “Lance you little bitch, get dressed.. and brush your teeth.”  
“Yes ma’am,” he laughed sneaking to the bathroom.  
“Remind me why I’m in love with you.” Keith teased but instantly regretted.  
Silence.  
“Because I give good blow jobs of course.”  
Keith walked up behind him as he brushed his teeth and kissed his neck. “I love you.”  
Lance spat the toothpaste into the sink and replied, “I love you too.” 

 

After Lance reluctantly dropped Keith off at Vrepit Sal’s He made his way back home to walk some dogs. He pulled out his keychain with over 12 different colored keys on them. He walked into every apartment with a happy dog ready for walking. It took three, two mile trips to walk all the dogs. Some of the owners didn’t want their dog walking with other dogs. Lance was in great shape, and the dogs always stopped to greet him when he was out thanks to the dog fur permanently on his jeans.  
But now to do some internet research. “Ok what do I even search? How to have better gay sex? That works.” Lance scrolled down until he say a ‘first time bottoming article.’  
“Well it’s not my first time.. but I’m going to read it anyways.” 

Step 1: Ask yourself why you want to bottom for the first time.  
“Because my boyfriend is stressed. Next.” 

Step 2: Get mentally prepared.  
“It says to buy an anal trainer kit… I guess I’ve never thought of that.” Lance started a shopping list. “Ok what else…. find your g-spot? I think Keith already knows where it is, but I’ll try anyways. But first I need to finish my shopping list” 

Step 3: Use a douche  
“Is that to get all the poop out? Should I like take some laxatives first?” He continued to read. “Nope no laxatives…huh high fiber diet, well no time like the present!” He added fiber gummies to the list.

Step 4: Use high quality silicone based lubricant  
“I thought you had to use water based? Oh well add it to the list.” 

Step 5: Consider using a condom  
“No considering about it, I always use a condom.” 

Step 6: relax your anal muscles  
“Ok ok, I think I can do that.” 

Step 7: Getting the head in  
“I need to practice it? With a dildo? I don’t have a dildo… add it to the list. 

Step 8: Don’t freak out if you feel like you’re pooping  
“It usually doesn’t feel too bad, but what do I do to make it better? I’m going to try a different site 

“Ok new site, best tips to power bottoming, lets do this.” 

Communicate your needs not his  
“Oh so like too slow, too fast etc. That’s easy.” 

Groom your pubes the way you want your top to be.  
“Well time to shave.” Lance san to the bathroom, shaved and peaked around looking for a g-spot. “Ugh I want Keith to do this for me.” He went back to the laptop wearing his robe and hair in a towel continuing the search. 

Only be a stereotypical as you want to be  
“What? I’m so masculine.” He looked in the reflection of his laptop to see his face mask covered face and plucked eyebrows. “Uh.. next.” 

Moans speak better than words  
“Should I be more… vocal with Keith? This article says yes.” He clicked to the next page. 

Know what your into before hand  
“Like kinks? Should I be more kinky?”

Discover your pain eliminating process  
He would have to think about that one, maybe while practicing. 

F**ck on your own terms  
“My terms say we fuck tonight.” 

He got the information he needed, he went on amazon and bought all the items on his shopping list and chose one day shipping on all of them. He looked at the clock, it read 11:18, that should be enough time for it to get here before Keith is done with work. 

 

Lance was in the middle of studying for an english exam when he heard the doorbell ring, the cats escaped and he walked to the door.  
“Here’s your package sir, can you sign this for me?” The amazon delivery asked.  
Lance signed and the delivery driver left.  
“Time to sin.” He opened up the package and got out his douche, bright red dildo, pre-lubed condoms, and silicone based lubricant.  
“Ok so first things first time to clean my anal cavity.” He giggled to himself as he filled it with warm water. “This feels super weird.. but also really nice, ok I’m all clean what next." 

“Ok the article said doggy style when its been a while, at least at first, so let’s do this.” He was halfway in when he regretted getting the bigger size. “I can do this, Keith’s dick is pretty big, so I should be used to it.. just relax relax.” He eased it all the way in and sighed relieved. Suddenly reflections from Mulan started playing. “Who’s calling?” He looked at his phone and it read Keith ;).  
“Uh hey Keith, what’s up?” He wondered if he should pull Keith jr. out or not. If he did he might make a noise that would give him away.  
“Hey, I’m leaving work now, I’m getting us dinner, what would you like?”  
“Keith you angel I don’t deserve you, and I want a double without mustard but everything else, and a milkshake please.”  
“Damn right you don’t, and gotcha I’ll be home in 30.” 

This was perfect. 30 minutes is definitely enough time to finish prepping, set the mood, drink some energy drinks, and mentally prepare himself to the best butt fucking of his life. 

Step 1: Get Keith jr. out of the asshole.  
He slid it out carefully letting out soft moans until it lay on the floor. “Wow am I glad I didn’t do that over the phone. 

Step 2: mood lighting  
He wasn’t allowed to have real candles thanks to the burning of Keith’s carpet incident of ’15. He did however have a plethora of scented fake candles that he used during bath time. He lay them out romantically across the room. 

Step 3: sexy clothes  
He had forgotten he was wearing a clay mask and he washed it off, he didn’t however take the robe off. Keith had told him specifically that he looked good in a robe.

All the steps were complete. He laughed. “I’m so fucking ready.” 

“Hey, I’m home, why are all the lights off?” Keith asked flipping the switch.  
“No Keith! Don’t ruin the mood lighting.”  
He flipped the light back off and saw Lance laying on the floor, candles scattered across the room. The kitchen light was still on however so that Lance could actually see.  
“What’s going on?” He asked setting the food on the kitchen table.  
“What’s going on is I’m seducing you! Also please put my shake in the fridge” Keith did as he was told with a confused look on his face. Lance stood up frustrated and threw himself onto Keith kissing his cheeks and neck.  
Keith took the bait. He kissed him back deeper, harder. Lance moaned as he played with his tongue with his. He picked Lance up holding his ass as he carried him to bed.  
“Who told you to be so sexy,”  
“You did!” Lance complained.  
“I’m teasing.” Keith chuckled as he lay him on their bed, standing over him gazing lovingly at his boyfriend. “Can I turn on some lights I want to see you.”  
“But the mood lighting.”  
“I’m in the mood, but I want to see your face when I make you come.”  
Red flushed Lance’s face as Keith retreated turning the bathroom light on. He came back quickly ripping of his bright blue work shirt. “All day I looked forward to coming home to see you, but if I knew this was waiting home for me.”  
“Yeah?” Lance asked  
“I would have done whatever it takes to get home to you.”  
“Don’t tell me that, I’ll send nudes and you’ll get fired.”  
Keith pulled off Lance’s robe and slowly rubbed up and down his shaft. "You did me a favor this morning, I’ll do one for you." He kneeled down to get closer to his dick. He paused leading to Lance crying out, “Hurry, stop teasing.”  
“But you love it when I tease.” He leaned over and immediately swallowed his shaft. No foreplay. He circled his tongue around fueled by Lance’s soft moans. He paid special attention to the tip, kissing it, playing with it. He skipped the foreplay because he knew Lance would come quickly. He felt Lance’s fingers run through his hair. “Good,” he thought “he’s close.” Lance held onto his hair tighter and he bobbed up and down. Lance moaned as his fluid poured all over Keith’s face.  
“I’m sorry!” Lance shouted. He took off his robe and wiped up Keith’s face. Keith grabbed his hand. “It’s fine, I can take a shower later. He leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
“But you hate kissing after blow jobs.” Lance said sitting back on the bed.  
“I can make an exception.” He kissed him again.  
“Is it because now it’s your come?”  
“Shut up and let me kiss you.”  
They resumed kissing, hot and feverish. He pushed Lance onto the bed when Lance cried out, “I want to ride you!”  
“What really?”  
“I got special stuff for it.” He reached into the night table drawer and pulled out the lube and condoms.  
“Well, if you want to, then of course we can.”  
Lance smiled and poured some lube on Keith condom covered penis.  
“Wait I need to finger you first, it’s been a while.”  
“I prepped already, go ahead.”  
Lance eased himself slowly onto Keith. “Wow Keith jr. is way bigger, I’ll name him Keith sr.” He thought to himself.  
“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked wrapping his hands around Lance’s waist.  
“Nothing important.”  
“Think about me.”  
Lance lowered himself fully and lay on Keith’s chest panting.  
“You ok?” Keith moved so he could look him in the eyes.  
“You can move.” Lance buried his face in his neck.  
Keith rocked his hips rhythmically timing with Lance’s breathing.  
“Ah! there, right there.” Lance moaned.  
Keith did as he was told, hitting his spot over and over. Lance got a burst of energy and sat up bouncing up and down. He held onto Keith for stability and eventually lay back on his chest again moaning and crying out Keith’s name.  
“Fuck Lance, you’re so good.”  
“I need to bottom more often.” Lance said breathless.  
“Agreed.” Keith moaned.  
Keith reached up to grab Lance’s cock, but Lance grabbed his wrist. “I want to come at the same time.”  
“Keith pushed his hand aside and grabbed it anyways.”  
“But I said.”  
“We will, I’m close.”  
Lance stayed on his chest as Keith rocked quickly.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna.” Lance moaned.  
“Me too, together.”  
They held hands and they both orgasmed and fell out of breath on the bed.  
“Shower?” Keith asked. 

 

“Do we have to switch sheets every time?” Lance asked. He was back in his favorite blue pajama pants and blue lion slippers.  
“Don’t be unhygienic Lance.” Keith said as he finished making the bed. “I forgot we have dinner in the fridge.  
“My milkshake!” 

“So you know how Mulan is my favorite disney princess?” Lance asked eating a cold fry.  
“Yeah.” Keith said mouthful of cold burger.  
“Do you know why?”  
“Yeah but tell me anyways.”  
“Ok so you know how Ariel and Jasmine were all, I don’t want to follow societies norms. Well neither did Mulan, but she did it anyways because that’s what her family wanted! How nobel and then she goes to fucking WAR to save her fathers life, knowing very well she might not come back?”  
Keith nodded and reached for the milkshake.  
“Dude no, you’re lactose intolerant.”  
“I took my pill already.”  
“Oh then go ahead, anyways, so she’s like the only disney princess that her most important feature is her mind! Like she’s so smart and it’s proven throughout the entire movie! God I just can’t get over it.”  
“I know baby, here lets go to bed.”  
“My milkshake.”  
“I’ll put it back in the fridge.”  
“Ok.” He walked back awkwardly to bed.  
“Does your ass hurt.”  
“Yeah a little.”  
“Sorry,”  
“Actually it’s probably not your fault. You see I got this dildo.”  
“What?”  
“I named him Keith sr.”  
“Why did you get a dildo.”  
“To stretch me out so it would be.. better for you.”  
“Come here.” Keith held his arms out.  
Lance walked into the hug. He closed his eyes as Keith wrapped his arms around him.  
“You don’t ever have to be the bottom, if you don’t want to.”  
“No! I had fun, not going to say I like it better than being the top. But it’s good to shake things up a bit.”  
He kissed his head and replied, “Let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys, I'm off to bed so night. BTW here's the references I used http://www.gaypopbuzz.com/anal-sex-first-time-ultimate-guide/   
> http://www.gayguys.com/2014/07/better-bottom-power-bottoms-perspective/
> 
> http://www.gayguys.com/2013/08/the-dos-donts-to-bottoming/
> 
> for the gay men who are reading


	22. Everybody hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like Pidge is slipping away, will another hospital visit help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a lengthy sex scene in this because this was actually going to be three chapters, but I wanted to surprise you guys with a big update. 
> 
> The beginning and end of the sex scene have ~~~ by them if you don’t like smut. Also tears were shed writing this, just warning you.

Pidge jumped out of bed in a panic.  
"Lance I gotta find Lance." She put on pants as she ran out her bedroom door. She shoveled food into her backpack and ran outside barefoot in the freshly fallen snow.

"Did you hear that?" Matt said sitting up quickly. "Katie you ok?" He yelled.  
No answer.  
Shiro knocked on his door as he opened it slowly yawning as he said, "Matt what's wrong?"  
"Where's Pidge?" He corrected himself remembering that she didn't want to be called Katie anymore.  
They both got up and rushed to see the refrigerator door open and signs of a rush. Yet her shoes still stayed by the door.  
"She's not in her room." Shiro stated.  
"Shit." Matt cursed under his breath. He pulled on his jacket and unplugged his phone from the charger. He called her immediately put after one ring he went to voicemail.  
"Pidge! Where did you go? It's too late and too cold to be out without shoes, you're going to get hurt! Please come.." he was cut off by the phone and heard a voice.  
"If you would like to hear your message, press.."  
He hung up and sighed. "There's a few places she could be."

"Lance your phone is ringing." Keith mumbled  
"Answer it for me." He replied drowsily.  
Keith picked up Lances phone and tossed it on his chest before curling up into the blankets.  
“FIIIINE” he sighed. “Hello?” He said groggily.

“Is Pidge with you?” Matt said anxiety stricken.

“No, is she missing?”

“Yeah she ran off with her phone but without shoes or a coat.”

“Shit, I’ll try to call her.”

“Keep me updated.” Lance could hear him chewing on his fingernails.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked fully awake.

“Pidge ran off. I’m gonna try to call her, you check with Hunk and Shay, see if she’s at their place.

“Of course.”

Lance dialed her number and listened to the ringing chanting “please please please” like a mantra.

“Hello? Lllance”  
“Pidge where are you??”  
“Didn’t you ggget my text?”  
“No where are you??”  
“I’m at the bbbus station we have to get out of here, bring sssupplies I’m waiting for you.”  
“Wait Pidge!” Lance cried out before she hung up on him.  
“Fuck! Keith come on we’re going.”  
“Where?” He started pulling on a jacket.  
“She’s at the bus station, bring a jacket she sounds cold and text Matt.”  
“On it.”

They climbed in Lance’s car and sped to the bus station.  
“How do you know which one it is?” Keith asked.  
“She used to go there when she would visit her dad and Matt.”

A stop light stood in their path, the red light illuminating the street.

“Lance..” Keith started  
“What’s up?”  
“This isn’t your burden to bear.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know you love her and want to help her, but her success in overcoming her illness is up to her, not you.”  
“But I want to help,”  
“You can. Just don’t hurt yourself in the process, you’re still healing.”  
“You’re right.” Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
Keith grabbed his chin and gave him a soft kiss. “It’ll be ok.”  
Lance smiled weakly.

The car behind them honked seconds after the light turned green. Keith flipped him off and Lance proceeded to hurry to the station.

Pidge sat on the bench her fingers and toes bright red and stiff. Her nose was running and she could hardly talk she was shivering so much. A familiar car pulled up and she jumped to her feet.

“Lance!”  
“Pidge why the fuck aren’t you wearing shoes!” Lance scolded pulling her into a hug.  
“No time we have to get out of here.”  
“Why?” Lance wrapped his spare coat around her shoulders.  
“Lotor got out, he broke out of prison, he’s going to come kill us and and.”  
Lance pulled her into a hug and held her head close. “No he’s not. He’s still in jail.”  
“No no no he broke out and.”  
“Pidge stop, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
Pidge whispered inaudibly to herself before spacing out, completely unresponsive for about a minute before looking around confused.

“Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s going on?”  
“You had an episode.”  
“I’m sorry, can you take me home?”  
“Matt’s almost here, let’s warm up in the car.”  
“Ok.”

Lance cranked the heating and put his spare socks on her feet. She stared out the window spacing out again. Lance looked at Keith as if he was expecting him to have an answer. Keith rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Matt’s car pulled up next Lance’s. He looked pissed but his gaze softened when he saw the confused look of his sister.

“Pidge?” Matt asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Want to go home?”  
“Yeah.”  
Matt helped her up, thanked Lance and opened the door for her leading to the back seat. Shiro gave a solemn wave before they drove off.

“Wow am I glad tomorrow is Saturday.”  
“Same,” Keith sighed climbing back into the front seat.

They opened the door to their apartment. There were a few fake candles Lance wanted to leave up. The dining room table had slightly wilted flowers resting on top, and a placemat they forgot to put away.

Lance took a deep breath, home.  
“Lance, we were supposed to leave for your mom’s tomorrow.” Keith said softly.  
“I refuse to go without Pidge, mama will understand.”  
“Ok, let’s call her tomorrow.”

*****

“Where’s Pidge?” Lance asked walking into Matt’s and Shiro’s apartment.  
“So we checked her into the hospital this morning.” Matt started. “I haven’t seen her this bad in a while, it must be her new medicine.”  
"Lance we were all going to leave tomorrow, you can just go without us." Shiro stated.  
"No I'm not leaving her, we go together or not at all. Mama said it was ok, that we could always come down for Christmas.”

“Well visiting hours is at 12 we’ve already seen her once today, so you guys are good to see her this time.” Matt explained

“Can’t we all go?” Lance asked.

“Only two people at a time, hunk and shay said they could see her tomorrow. I’m sure she would be happy to see you.”

“Hm ok you’re right. Let’s get breakfast first.” Lance put his jacket back on and walked out.

“You were referring to me right?” Keith asked following him.

“Yeah who else?”

Keith smiled hoping to get one in return. Lance smiled back but only slightly.

Breakfast was quiet; Lance was occasionally there checking his phone to see how close they were to visiting hours.

Keith racked his mind. What could he do to cheer him up? Pancakes always worked. He frowned and ate the last bit of waffle before feeling a familiar gaze. He looked up to see soft concerned eyes.

“Are you...”

“Please don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Lance smiled again but a little more genuine. “Let’s go its time.”

“Your pancakes,”

“I’m not hungry, let’s go.”

They pulled up to the hospital and gazed at the exterior. White, bland, it was boring. As to be expected. They stepped in cautiously, it wasn’t the same one they all met it so they were unsure. The walls were white with the exception of a mural on the wall. It was a scenic picture of mountains with wildlife scattered about.

“Pretty.” Lance mumbled

Cute. Keith admired his boyfriend.

“Remember all smiles.” Lance whispered as they signed in.

They say in the uncomfortable purple chairs as Lance fiddled with his fingers. Keith was just as anxious, tapping his foot nervously.

“She’s ready to see you now, oh Lance, Keith. Nice to see you again.” Nyma replied. She was wearing a peach blouse, long skirt, and her hair was in a tight bun.

“Oh hey Nyma.” Lance wasn’t sure if he was supposed to shake her hand or not. “You moved facilities?”

“Yes, I didn’t think I would see you again, doing better I hope?”

Lance rolled his sleeve down, too late however as Nyma eyed the scars on his arm and wrists.

“We’re much better.” Keith smiled attempting to cover Lance.

“Anyways, Pidge is ready to see you now. Follow me.”

She led them into a large room with white walls as well. No murals in this room. A few of the walls were painted grey and there was a large crack in the wall.

Pidge sat on a grey couch staring out the window. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing scrubs again.

“Hey Pidge.” Lance said cautiously.

“Huh? Oh Lance, Keith, thanks for coming. I hope you didn’t have any other plans.”

“Our schedule was completely clear don’t worry.” Keith reassured.

“Did you score some of that cran grape?” Lance questioned.

“You know it.” Pidge grinned. The two boys sighed in relief, she was still Pidge.

“Have you done anything fun today?” Keith asked.

“I played the wii a little. My roommate’s medicine makes her drowsy so she’s never awake.

“What about you, are you on new medicine?”

“Yeah, resperdol I think it was, or resperdone? Not sure.”

“Resperdol.” A doctor called out.

“Yeah, resperdol... makes me hungry.”

“You could stand to gain a few pounds.” Lance mentioned.

“You’re probably right.” She sighed. “Maybe I’ll finally get some boobs.”

Lance and Pidge laughed and Keith wrung his hands awkwardly.

“I haven’t had any hallucinations while I’m on this medicine, so maybe I finally found the right one.” She smiled at the thought.

“Don’t get too depressed if you still have them. I’m on medicine for depression and I’m still depressed.”

“Same goes for me, still anxious.” Keith added.

“Hm, ok I’ll be patient.”

“There’s my girl,” Lance smiled genuinely and ruffled her hair. “You seriously need to brush this.” Lance ran his fingers through her notted hair. She shook his hand off.

“It’s fine I’ll brush it later,” she scratched her head and tried to brush through her hair with her fingers but they got stuck. “Ok later today.”

Lance looked at her and smiled. Maybe it was ok.

“What are you thinking about?” Pidge asked. “Is it cause you don’t get to go home now?” She looked weighed with guilt.

“It’s not because of you Pidge, if Shiro broke his arm we wouldn’t have left either!” Lance was doing his best to reassure her but he sounded like he was on the defensive.

Pidge chuckled a little, covering her mouth. “Which arm?”

It took a second, first a snort from Keith and a giggle from Lance before they were all laughing.

“Can you imagine?” Pidge giggled.

“That would be horrible! Why are we laughing!!” But the truth is, it’s so much easier to laugh when you’re sad. Because even the smallest thing is so funny with the right people.

They chuckled until they got a call that visiting hours were over. Lance and Pidge frowned.

“Will you come see me tonight?” She asked hopeful.

“No Matt and Shiro are coming.” Keith informed.

“Tomorrow?”

“Evening yes, Hunk and Shay are gonna be coming in the morning.”

“You’re quite popular.” Nyma chuckled, now come on boys, she needs to eat some lunch.

They waved goodbye and climbed into Lance’s car.

“She seems to be doing good.” Keith said tipping up Lances chin.

He smiled but looked down. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go home I have a surprise for you.”

“I like surprises.” Lance cheered up instantly and put the car in reverse. He was still disheartened, but hummed Beyoncé as they drove home.

~~~~~

They opened the door to the apartment and saw the lights were off, but the apartment was lit by fake candles. (There was a bit of a candle incident) There were rose petals on the floor leading to the bed.

“When did you arrange this?” Lances jaw was hanging open.

“Shay did it while we were gone.” Keith took off his jacket and hung it up. He traced Lance’s collarbone and gave him a peck. He saw a certain part rise and grinned. It was so easy to give Lance an erection.

Keith took off his shirt slowly and walked into their bedroom. Lance pulled off his much quicker. This was a gift, no way in hell he was going to waste it.

He burst through the door to see Keith down to his boxers, no, Lance’s boxers, and was positioned sideways on the bed.

“Come here often?” Lance teased.

Keith snorted and failed to keep up his sexy demeanor. Lance didn’t care. To Lance, Keith was always sexy. Lance stripped down as quickly as he could manage and crawled over Keith leaving a trail of kisses.

“Want to try something new?” Keith grinned.

“Depends what is it?”

“Something kinky,”

“Ok you’ve got my attention, what is it?” Lance resumed kissing his neck. Being careful not to leave hickeys.

Keith reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of cuffs and a blindfold.

“Woah, who’s wearing those.”

“Me, for tonight.” Keith winked. He was hoping this was working. He was never good at flirting.

“Fuck yeah, I’m on board.”

Keith leaned back and let himself be cuffed to the bed.

“Safe work is voltron.”

“That cartoon?”

“That’s not important, are you ready.”

Keith swallowed a knot in his throat. He wasn’t sure, this was his idea but he’s never done anything like this before.

“You don’t want to?”

“I do, go ahead.”

“Don’t forget the safe word.” Lance covered his eyes.

The wait until Lance started touching him again was unbearable. He writhed underneath him, desperate for touch.

Lance nibbled his ear and pinched at his nipples. Keith shuttered. This might be too much. But he wasn’t going to use the safe word that easily. Lance licked the nub and played with the opposite one slowly. Keith was so sensitive, and boy was Lance taking advantage. He reached lower and bit his leg.

Keith arched his back and whispered, “fuck.”

Lance chuckled cockily and started stroking the underwear licking up the precome. Keith cried out his name. Music to his ears. He pulled off his underwear to see a thick cock dripping wet.

“Want me to blow you?”

Keith nodded aggressively.

“As you wish.” He swirled his tongue around the top, and got the idea to break out the lube. He dribbled it over Keith’s staff and pumped it slowly. Keith whimpered leading to Lance downing it in one go. Keith arched his back shoving it further down Lance’s throat. His eyes watered a little but mama didn’t raise no quitter. He bobbed his head swirling his tongue expertly. Keith was close, he could tell. His own dick ached for attention, but he wanted Keith to come first.

“Ah! Lance...” Keith sighed. His cuffs clacked as he pulled on them desperately. Lance bobbed faster living for his sweet cries. It was a matter of seconds before he filled his mouth, dripping with come.

Lance swallowed like usual and got up to wash his mouth out.

“It’s fine!” Keith cried out, “just kiss me.”

Lance spit out the rest in the trash can so not to gross Keith out. He rested his lips gently on Keith’s mouth, letting him decide if he wanted him to wash out his mouth. But Keith hungrily slipped his tongue inside pushing forward passionately. Lance grasped his cheeks and kissed back swirling his tongue like earlier breathing heavy.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded again. Lance poured some lube in his hands and fingered Keith slowly, stretching him out. Keith shuttered and breathed heavily. He debated it for a second but cried out “Voltron!”

“Too much?” Lance pulled his fingers out.

It had been too much the whole time, his senses were overloading, he never knew he could feel that much pleasure... and anxiety. But he couldn’t wrap his arms around Lance, or dig his fingers in his back. That’s what was too much.

“I want to touch you.”

“Oh ok!” Lance undid the cuffs. He started to pull off the blindfold but Keith held his hands.

“Blindfold can stay.”

“Oh ok.”

“Continue.”

Lance stuck his fingers back in, Keith pawing at his chest. Two fingers seemed to go well so he stuck in the third.

“Fuck!” Keith moaned.

Lance grinned, he kissed him again his fingers pumping slowly.

“No more foreplay, just fuck me.”

Lance rubbed the tip against his opening leading to a tightened grip on his back.

“I fucking love you.” He said trusting his whole length in.

Keith cried out wrapping his legs around his back.

Lance paused making sure he was ok.

“Keep going.” Keith said softly.

Lance trusted again, this time with a rhythm. He grunted at every thrust softly outmatched with Keith’s moans.

“I love you!” Keith panted. He clawed at Lances back, sinking his nails in. He would be more hesitant but Lance loved being marked.

They found their rhythm as Lance rocked his hips, slapping noises invading their ears.

“I’m!” Keith cried.

Lance reached forward and stroked him quickly. Lance liked to make Keith come before he did, he secretly keeps a tally under the bed.

Keith moaned arching his back and spraying all over his chest and Lance’s hand. Lance rode through leading to even louder cries from Keith. Boy he was glad it’s the middle of the day and no ones home.

Lance waited momentarily to pull out. He never felt closer to Keith than when they were embraced like this.

“You,” Keith panted. “Want to go again?”

“Fuck yeah but I want to try the handcuffs.”

“You want me to ride you?”

“No I want you to fuck me.” Lance pulled off the blindfold and kissed him. He pulled it over his own eyes and kissed him again.

“Oh ok!” Keith didn’t think he’d get to top for a while. He did want to try a new kink with Lance. He was reading a book of different kinks and he had a few he thought Lance would like. The first one, bondage. The second biting, (but he already knows Lance loves that) and lastly, praise kink. It might be a bit of a long shot, but he’ll try it.

“How do you want to be positioned?” Keith asked.

“Surprise me.” He could tell Lance winked despite the blindfold.

Keith decided to try a fourth kink, asserting dominance. “Roll over.” He ordered. He held his breath waiting for a reaction. Lance looked shocked but then he smiled flipping on his stomach.

“Ass up!” Keith said sternly. Lance did as he was told lowering his head and raising his ass.

“That’s a good boy.” Keith bound his wrists, just together, but not to anything, so they could switch positions. He felt Lance’s number. It was fucking hard, he was loving this.

He put on a condom and lubed himself up. Lance usually likes foreplay will this be ok?  
Keith grinded against his hole reaching around to grab Lance’s dick.

“Ah!” Lance moaned.

“I love the noises you make,” Keith bent over to whisper in his ear. “They turn me on, knowing I’m the only one that gets to hear them.”

Lance whimpered excitedly rubbing his ass as to excite him further.

“You’re a tease, but you’re mine.”

“Where did this come from?” Lance wondered. But he wasn’t complaining.

Keith didn’t even bother with the fingers he thrust inside in one swoop.

Lance moaned and cried.

“Did that hurt??” Keith gasped about to pull out.

Lance shook his head. “Keep going.”

Keith moved slower this time but Lance begged him not to.

“Darn his tough demeanor is gone.” Lance pouted burying his face in the pillow.

“Harder.” Lance cried out.

“I think I get to decide if I go fast or not.” Keith’s voice was shaking slightly. I’m not cut out for this, but Lance really likes it.

He pulled out and thrust in as far as he good. Lance screamed into the pillow. “Good, keep crying for me Lance.” Keith kissed his back as he fucked him into an oblivion.

Lance wasn’t about to let him come first just because he’s bottoming. He let go of his dick and pushed into Keith trying to tighten his muscles to get him to come sooner.

Keith gripped Lance’s hair and lay over his back. That position was awkward, due to the fact Keith was shorter than Lance, but again, Lance loved full contact. Lance didn’t know, but Keith knew about the tally thing. Lance loved it when he came first but not today. Keith already came twice, he could hold it in all day.

Lance was loosing, he could tell. He was moaning up a storm like he’d never been fucked before. It was ok, he was loving this new dom Keith, needed to bring him out more often.  
Keith reached around for Lance, but Lance shook his head.

Ok I’m really going out on a limb here. This could seriously not go the way I want it.

Keith look a deep breath and stopped trusting. Lance made a confused noise and was about to speak when Keith stuck it all the way, till the hilt. The air got drawn from Lance instantly.  
“I get to decide who comes first.” Keith said in the lowest voice he could muster. He felt he chills run up Lance’s spine and blush pool his cheeks.

He loved it.

Keith resumed his previous tempo but pumped his hand fiercely. He was so glad they switched so often. Keith loved being bottom and top. He knew Lance felt the same way. He had to with the way he’s moaning and shivering.

“Keith!” Lance rolled his face to the other side to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Focus on me.” Keith growled. He grabbed a handful of Lance’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Keith kept trusting, Lance moaned louder.

That’s when Lance started to laugh.

Keith was genuinely confused. He forgot his persona and asked. “What is it?”

Lance panted, “there’s no way we’re not getting a noise complaint.”

Keith stifled a laugh and grabbed his hair again. “No, be even louder, let them hear, let them hear how hard I’m fucking you.”

He felt the chills again. Lance was pretty much melting at this point. Every breath Keith breathed he felt on his skin. I need to stick to bottoming this is great!!

Keith was getting tired of seeing Lance’s face from the side. He wanted to see the whole thing. He pulled out, leading to distress noises from Lance.  
“I’m flipping you babe.” Keith said hushing him. He started flipping Lance over gently, but remembered the tough guy act, and flung him on his back.

He pulled off the blindfold leading to Lance wincing from the light. “Hey..” he began to protest, before he was filled with cock again. Out of instinct he wrapped his legs around Keith’s lower back and his shackled wrists around his neck. Lance buried his nose in his neck and sniffed.

“Wha.. did you sniff me?”  
“Smells like home.” Lance grinned into his neck and suddenly felt Keith get firmer inside of him. “Hey there!”

“Shut up.” Keith kissed him lovingly and resumed a quickened pace. Lance left the urge to come, behind when they slowed down, but it was coming back full speed.

 _I changed my mind, I’m not fucking coming first!_  
Lance heard that if you sneeze while you’re having sex, your partner instantly comes cause you tighten up, he was gonna try it.

He forgot how hard it is to make yourself sneeze when you’re boyfriend is fucking the living daylights out of you. I give up.

He sunk his teeth into Keith’s back temporarily and moaned, “you win,” as he came all over Keith’s freckled chest. Keith rode him out but Lance was too exhausted to even moan. He just whimpered.

Even as the lay panting, Lances legs remained around Keith. Keith flopped on his side and gave a kiss. “Did you...” Keith began asking passively.

“Loooooved it.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah dude where did that come from?”

“I don’t know honestly.”

“Can we do that more often?” Lance asked.

“I mean if you liked it.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah kinda.”

“No it has to be more than a kinda.”

“I think I liked it as much as you did, I just didn’t think I was doing a good job.”

“Fuck.. no..” Lance grabbed his chin. “That was the best sex of my life.”

“You’ve only ever had sex with me.” Keith chuckled

“Did I fucking stutter?”

They both kissed and snuggled like giggly happy children.

“Shower?” Lance asked.

“And laundry.” Keith motioned to the stained sheets.

~~~~~

“Do we have to get groceries? Why can’t we take my car?” Lance whined putting on his motorcycle helmet.

“Stop whining, it’s gonna really start snowing soon and you’re gonna wish you rode on my bike more often.”

Lance did the “blah blah blah” sign with his hands and received a firm smack on his ass as punishment. He heard Keith laughing through his helmet. Lance rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his favorite person.

Keith was having a low anxiety day; he felt like nothing could faze him. _But of course that’s always when these sort of things happen, isn’t it?_

They were at a stop light. Keith was looking ahead like a good driver. Lance waved at a baby in the car next to him and then proceeded to wrap his arms around Keith lovingly. The light was green and, like usual, Keith gunned it. But as he looked sideways, a car, no a truck, blowing through the intersection. He had seconds to react and spun his motorcycle so Lance would be ok and braced....

****

Muffled noises clouded Keith’s mind. He pulled off his motorcycle helmet, it was too cracked to see. “Lance?” He attempted to say, but his voice is was horse. Everything hurt. “Lance??” He repeated. His vision started to clear. Someone in a blue hoodie was curled up on the ground. “Lance..”

A man stood over him and gave a swift kick to the ribs and a stomp on his head. “Fucking fags.” He spat before another drivers came to the rescue. Two men beat the attacker and held him against the ground

“Lance...” he was loosing energy to even say his name. Before he knew it he was vomiting all the Cheerios and lactose free milk he shared with Lance that morning. He felt a cool hand brush on his forehead. There’s only one person with a hand so soft and cold.

“Lance” he felt himself sigh in relief. He reached his hands out for his face. It was wet, and the hand flinched when he touched there.

“You’re... hurt.”

***

“Keith? Do you hear me? I’m ok! Stay with me! Someone call an ambulance!!” Lance held his head in his lap, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in.

“I’ve called they’re on their way!” The mother cried out holding her baby close. The civilians held a brute on the ground who had given up thrashing.

“Please baby no, please don’t do this to me, wake up wake up.” Lance brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face.

Lance was crying, the baby was crying, hell, everyone was crying.

“Whatever I did I’m sorry!! Please don’t take him away from me!!” He presses their foreheads together.

Keith was stirred by the droplets landing on his face.  
“Baby, what’s... wrong?” Keith stroked the tears off his face weakly.

“Keith!! Stay awake, I need you to stay awake!”

“Why are you crying?” Keith mumbled.

“What do you think?” Lance laughed a little. Of course he wouldn’t be worried about himself or the nasty concussion he definitely had.

“Where... ouch.” Keith pulled his leg up a little and winced.

Lance didn’t see any bones sticking out, but it was contorted at an unnatural position. Broken. Definitely broken. Lance pulled Keith’s eyes away and continued elevating his head.

A siren blared.

“Hear that? Help is on the way! We’re gonna be ok.”

“Where’s Pidge, we we’re supposed to.. see her now.”

“What? No we’re going grocery shopping... were going grocery shopping.”

“I ate the last of the Cheerios.” Keith stroked Lance’s cheek lovingly. Lance started sniffling again.

“I don’t care, you can have all the Cheerios you want!”

“Werennnt saying that ths morning.” Keith’s speech was beginning to slur. One eye was slightly more dilated than the other.

“Sir I need you to take a step back.” A woman in a EMT uniform and a tight red bun pushed her way through the crowd.

“I want to ride in the ambulance.” Lance forced himself away from him. Keith looked up, unmistakably hurt. Lance reached back and held his hand. Keith’s face smoothed over and he closed his eyes, eyebrows creased.

“That’s ok sir but you have to let go of his hand.”

“I have to?” He glanced back at his pained face.

“I’m sorry, yes.”

Lance kissed his hand and attempted to stand before wincing and falling on his side.

“Ulaz help him to the ambulance!”

A bald man with pale skin came over and helped Lance to his feet. He pulled up Lance’s shirt and explained. “You definitely have a broken rib, maybe two.”

“Shit I can’t afford that.” Lance took a seat while they loaded up Keith onto a gurney.

“You won’t have to, that man over there is being arrested for two accounts of attempted murder and assault.”

Lance sighed in relief. “He didn’t get away.”

“Indeed, however that cut above your brow needs some attention.”

“Stitches?”

“Yes. I will bandage it for now, your friend is ready to leave.”

“Keith! Still with me?” He reached out for his lover’s pale hand.

“I threw up again.” Keith muttered rolling into the ambulance.

Lance leaned in a stole a kiss confusing the entire ambulance.

“I said I threw up!”

“I don’t care.”

Lance smiled and held Keith’s hand while they started an IV. Keith faded in and out of consciousness, but woke every time the ambulance bumped his legs together.

Now remember, Keith is tough shit. He rarely cries, pretty much only when Lance is in trouble. (Which does happen a lot.)

But hot tears streamed down his face and he threw his head back as she examined his leg.

Lance wanted to cry from Keith white knuckling his hand. But seeing his rock so crumpled destroyed him.

“Hey baby, they’re gonna give you some Vicodin any minute now, hang tight.”

Keith gave a hand squeeze instead of a response.

“He needs to straight to surgery, this is a compound fracture.”

“You can see the bone?” Lance gasped.

“You know what a compound fracture is?”

“I explored a lot of job prospects before going to college.”

“Hey kid you shouldn’t give up on this one, I saw you keeping him awake and his head elevated. Good work.”

Lance smiled and felt a thumb brush on his hand. Keith’s eyes were closed but he was definitely awake.

“We have a wheelchair for you, we need to get an X-ray and make sure your abdomen doesn’t need surgery, as well as suture the wound above your brow.”

“But Keith.” Both of their grips tightened.

“I’ll make sure you two get the same room.”

They reluctantly split and as Lance was wheeled away he saw Keith exhaustedly reaching for him.

“I’ll see you soon!.... I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting very often. I’m moving soon and going through major self discovery issues... you don’t want to know. But I’m ok, and I will do my best to be more regular at posting


	23. Stronger together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a hospital, Keith and Lance are broken and battered. However on the bright side, Christmas is upon us and the lovers are ready to spend it together

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He was in an unfamiliar room. But he felt a familiar grip on his hand.

“Lance?” He mumbled. He could barely see; everything was so blurry. But as his eyes focused he saw Lance laying in a hospital bed pushed next to his.

Lance’s eyes opened suddenly as Keith squeezed his hand.

“Keith! You’re ok!” Lance sat up to hug him but winced from the pain.

“Are **you** ok?” Keith gripped his hand tighter.

“Yeah I just have a few broken ribs, they put a plate on them so I’ll be ok. Your leg is fucked up.”

Keith felt an ache but it wasn’t unbearable. He pulled back his blanket and saw a cast covering a majority of his leg.

“No more motorcycle I guess.”

“Yeah Red was totaled.” Lance said sadly.

Keith frowned, Red was his baby. Lance stroked his arm with his thumb. “If it makes you feel better we’re basically rich now.”

“What?”

“The guy that ran us over and curb stomped me got caught and had to pay a TON of money for hospital bills and trashing your motorcycle. He was pretty loaded too so we’re set for a while.”

Keith leaned back into the bed. “Let’s buy a house.”

“Really??”

“A small one, like a town house.”

“Ok! I’m down.”

It was a struggle but Lance leaned over and gave Keith a kiss.

Suddenly Keith heard him sniffling. “Lance?”

“I’m so sorry.” He choked out.

“Why?”

“For trying to kill myself. If I were you I would never forgive me.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“I thought you weren’t going to make it! I thought you were going to fall asleep and never wake up!” Lance was sobbing at this point.

“Lance..” Keith began.

“Let me finish.”

“Ok.”

Lance cupped Keith’s jaw with his hands despite the pain it took to reach him. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I wasn’t thinking about what would happen to you, or Pidge, or anyone. I was just thinking of myself. I was so terrified of loosing you I realized what it must have felt like for you. I’m... so sorry.”

“My turn.”

Lance nodded.

“I don’t blame you, and I don’t think your selfish. You neglected yourself for so long that you thought there was only one way out. We should have never let you get that far. It’s as much our fault as yours. Please don’t call yourself selfish because you’re the most selfless person I know. I love you more than I’ve ever loved before. I can’t stand the thought of you blaming yourself.”

  
Lance smiled and kissed him gently. “I love you too. Please don’t leave me, I’m so lost without you.”

“Never.”

“Knock knock.” A doctor said walking in. “How are you two feeling?”

“Hurty.” Lance complained.

“We’ll be sending you home with lots of pain medicine don’t worry. Speaking of home, both of your charts look good, so in the morning you’re free to check out. I recommend getting a nurse to help take care of you while you recover.” She tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

“I can manage, thank you though.” Lance relaxed back in the bed.

“Very well, let me give you your doses of medicine and you can go back to sleep.”

“Thank you.” Keith smiled weakly.

***

Lance’s body was covered in bruises. Keith only noticed when he pulled his shirt on after taking off the hospital gown.

“You look awful.” Keith brushed his hand on Lance’s cheek.

“I only got four stitches, well not including the ones on my stomach. You had leg surgery.”

“Not a contest love.”

Lance pulled over the wheelchair and Keith climbed in slowly.

“How long did she say until I can walk on it?”

“You can be on crutches right away, but you have to keep weight off it for three months.

“Ugh good thing we’re on break in a week. Maybe I should just take next semester off.

“We were going to be in the same school together though.”

“Yeah but I think it’s gonna take awhile before I feel up to it.”

“I was thinking of switching schools anyways.”

“To what?”

“Being an EMT.”

“Really?” Keith looked back in his wheelchair as Lance pushed them out the door.

“Yeah I was just thinking, about how I wish I knew what to do, so I could have done something and not just been a bystander.”

“What about being a teacher?”

“I’m not cut out for that, I think I could be a preschool teacher but I’d like to try this.”

“Then I’ll support you.”

“Thanks baby.” Lance pushed Keith up to the front counter when he heard a voice he didn’t expect to hear.

“Lance!!” Pidge shouted. She had the whole crew with her, Shay included.

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Lance cheered wheeling Keith into the waiting room. “I need to sign some stuff, I’ll be right back.” Lance pushed Keith’s bangs out of his face and gave him a kiss on his freckled forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Pidge asked.

“How are **you** feeling?” Keith added.

“Better than you by the looks of it.” She said gesturing to his leg. “And Lance.”

Keith looked over at Mr. Tall Dark and Broken. His forehead creased as he stared at the blackish purple mark dressed on his forehead, the bandage just above the brow, and the split lip which he so badly wanted to nip at, was that bad?

“He’ll be fine Keith.” Shiro said reassuringly. “How’s your leg feeling?”

“It’s starting to ache.”

“We got some Vicodin!!” Lance cheered shaking a medicine bag.

Keith smiled weakly and scratched under his cast, red, he bet that was Lance’s idea.

“Ready to go home babe?”

“Why don’t we eat some breakfast first?” Hunk suggested.

“Hm, sounds good.” Keith added getting out of his wheelchair. Lance handed him the gray crutches and helped him up slowly.

“There’s this awesome restaurant called the breakfast club! It’s super good.” Shay suggested.

“Ok sounds good.” Lance repeated.

***

“You’re really downing those eggs.” Pidge chuckled.

“He didn’t really get a chance to eat very much.” Lance explained.

Keith made a noise of agreement not wanted to part from his breakfast.

“Pidge you’re really doing ok?” Lance asked concerned.

“Really I’m fine, this was the medicine I needed, just took a while to get there.”

The team smiled and continued their breakfast.

Eventually Keith tipped his head back and rested his hands on his extended belly. “That was good, thanks Shay.”

“No problem.” She smiled back and stacked the dishes.

They left a big tip and headed outside.

“So guys, Christmas is coming up soon, and you’re all still invited to come.” Lance said pensively.

“Of course we’re coming Lance.” Shiro said softly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Grandma would be upset if I wasn’t there.” Shay sighed.

“That’s ok, maybe next time.” Lance smiled sadly.

“I’ll be there.” Hunk confirmed.

“Your parents won’t be mad?” Keith asked.

“Nah they’re going to the Bahamas.”

“Perfect! Pidge?”

“You know it.” She finger gunned at Lance.

“I’ll tell mama right away.” Lance cheered.

****

Now that Keith and Lance were loaded they bought everyone’s plane tickets. Pidge had her DS out immediately and Lance and Keith fell asleep, leaning on each other for comfort. Pidge nudged Shiro and gestured to the view. Goodbye to the mountains hello to the plaines. His mother moved to Wisconsin as well as her boyfriend and the rest of the family. It was only a 3 hour flight but Hunk fell asleep too.

“Wake up Lance we’re here.” Shiro nudged Lance softly.

“Hm?” He sat up quickly, wiping the drool off his cheek waking Keith. Keith’s hair was a mess and his face screamed tired as fuck.

Lance perked up immediately as he saw the runway. “Oh I can’t wait for you to meet them!!” Lance cheered.

They all grabbed their luggage and walked into the main gate to see a Mexican woman waiting impatiently.

“Rosa!” Lance yelled waving his arms. She perked up and ran over.

“There’s my baby brother.” She rubbed his head affectionately and looked up at Keith. “Ah the fabled boyfriend, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Keith blushed hoping Lance hadn’t told her too much.

“White bangs, you must be Shiro, huggable looker, Hunk and tiny badass, Pidge. Did I get them all right?”

“Yup.” Pidge said closing her DS.

“Good, I brought the van, let’s get going.”  
She gestured to the door and the team followed.

***

“Mama?” Lance called out the second he opened the door.

“Mi hijo!” A short slightly overweight woman with curly brown hair and freckled dark skin pulled Lance into a long hug.

“Oh Keith it’s wonderful to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you!” She brought Keith into a hug as well. He hugged back awkwardly as Pidge snickered.

“Dinner is on the table in 10, make yourself at home.”

“Lance!” A young girl cried out.

“Ava!” Lance held his arms out and embraced the child. She had two pigtails and a rainbow dress on. Another pair of eyes peered over the top of the staircase.

“Come down Maria.” Lance’s mother demanded. “Say Hello to our guests.

Maria made her way down the stairs pensively. She really did look like Mexican Pidge. She had a similar face structure as well as freckles and a mop of short hair. She stood slightly behind Lance and smiled briefly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Ava called out.

“No Ava it’s time for food.” Lance said too late as she sprinted upstairs. He sighed and shouted “come out come out wherever you are.” Before going upstairs.

Shiro and Hunk helped with dinner while Pidge talked with Maria. Keith noticed another McClain walking down the stairs. It was a tall man, not too much older than Lance by the look of it, he looked pretty similar to Lance as well. He had broad shoulders, dark skin, dark hair, blue eyes, and loads of freckles.

“You must be Keith, let’s go sit down.” The man said leading him to the couch.

They sat down as the man introduced himself.  
“I’m Jesus but I go by ‘Sus” he started. “Now what are your intentions with my little brother.”

This was Keith’s worst nightmare. “Uh...”

“I’m kidding, you’re one of the best things that ever happened to him, I know how happy you are together. Whenever he calls you’re all he talk about.”

“Oh...” Keith sighed relieved.

“Do you love him?”

“More than anything.”

‘Sus smiled and replied, “then there’s nothing left to say, you have my blessing.”

Keith appreciated the gesture, but it’s not like they were getting married. Not that Keith hadn’t entertained the thought, he really did love Lance, and he couldn’t bear the thought of being without him, so it made sense.

“Dinner!” The mother cried.

Lance came down the stairs carrying a giggly little girl over his shoulder. “Let’s play again!” Ava giggled.

“No Ava it’s time for food, you want to grow big and strong don’t you?”

Keith smiled fondly at his love. _I wonder, could we ever have kids?_ Blush invaded his cheeks as he sat next to Lance at the dinner table.

  
***

The McClains and the team all sat around the couch watching the incredibles.

Keith noticed Lance stuffing his hands in his pockets and occasionally gazing at Keith.

I wonder what he’s thinking about. Keith scratched under his cast.

“Hey Keith,” Lance whispered.

“What’s up?”

“Let’s go get coffee.”

“Um, ok.” Keith grabbed his crutches and noticed the whole room had wide grins.  
_That’s suspicious._

Lance obviously wanted to hold hands so Keith used one crutch instead on two and held his boyfriends hand tightly.

“Hey Flo!” Lance cheered walking into the coffee shop.

A girl with bright red hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head, loads of freckles, and blue and green eyeshadow, smiled wide at Lance.

Keith eyed her suspiciously. _She knows something I don’t._

“Do you remember what my usual is?” Lance gleamed.

“Hot coco with caramel and white chocolate, how could I forget?” She looked and Keith and giggled a little before asking.

“What’s it gonna be for your boyfriend?”

“Coffee, black,” Lance said before Keith had a chance.

“Coming right up.”

“My name is Keith by the way.”

“Oh I know who you are.”

Keith was confused. His mind wandered looking for an answer to her behavior. He was shocked out of his trans with a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Let’s go sit down.” Lance smiled.

Keith smiled back, his mind still racing. Lance’s behavior only added to the confusion. He tapped his foot anxiously, which was odd for him. He occasionally ran his fingers through his hair.

“You ok?” Keith asked cautiously.

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine. I got your order right, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Good.”

Somethings up.

Flo called out Lance’s name and he grabbed their drinks and sat down. Lance was drinking his rather quickly, unlike his usual ‘sip every few minutes.’

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Keith’s face was drenched in worry.

Lance rested his hands on Keith’s. “I need to tell you something.”

_Oh no. Is it bad? Is he going to break up with me??_

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to tell you how happy you make me,” Lance began.

Keith felt his face flush.

“I love you, I love every minute of every day, I spend with you. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He started to tear up. “The accident made me realize some things about me, about us, I want to make clear.”

Keith felt his heartbeat pounding.

Lance paused, looked at his cup, and laughed. “She spelt my name wrong.”

“How do you misspell Lance?” Keith grabbed his cup and spun it so he could read the side.

Keith gasped softly and stared at the cup intently.

It read, “will you marry me?”

“I know we haven’t been dating very long, and this might seem impulsive but..”

“Yes.”

“Really??”

“Yes!!” Keith basically yelled.

Lance lifted him the air and spun him around, Flo laughing in the background the rest of the cafe clapping.

Keith giggled and snorted, happy tears sliding down his face. “I love you!”

Lance pulled him into a kiss, brief and sweet. They held each other for a moment, not wanting to let go. “Let’s go back and tell the others. Mama is going to be so happy.” Lance snuggled into his nape.

“Yeah ok, Love.”

“I love it when you call me that.” Lance whispered.

“I’ll call you that forever. Keith McClain Kogane, has a nice ring don’t you think?”

“Speaking of rings.” Lance kneeled and pulled out a little satin box, bright red.

“How??”

“I’ve been saving for a while.” Lance chuckled.

Keith blushed and Lance slid the gold ring over his ring finger. It had one small ruby in the center and a fiery design around the band. “It’s beautiful.” He look at his hand awestruck.

“Just like it’s owner.” Lance got up off the ground and kissed him again.

“I’m getting married!!” Keith giggled.

As they left hand in hand, well hand in hand with crutch, the cafe cheered.

“You ready for forever?” Lance asked smoothing his cheek.

“Always.”

The end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This is the end of the main arc for this story. I may add a few shorts but I’m marking it as complete. It’s been a hell of a ride and I appreciate all of you guys and your comments that kept me going. This is one of my favorite fictions and I’m so happy with the progress I’ve made. Thank you all again for sticking with me despite my lack of regular postings. See you all again hopefully in my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading this, I hope it wasn't too real. I had a lot of anxiety writing this haha, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll publish another chapter before the end of the day.


End file.
